


Степень не-вероятности

by WTFDaleks2018



Series: G - PG13 [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Gen, Post-Episode: 2015 Xmas The Husbands of River Song, Post-Episode: s09e02 The Witch's Familiar, Timey-Wimey
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 49,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFDaleks2018/pseuds/WTFDaleks2018
Summary: Доктора и Ривер Сонг обвиняют в хладнокровном убийстве двух человек. Что это? Домыслы прибора под названием Чудескан или истина, забытая из-за странного стечения обстоятельств?





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Концепции временной воронки и артронной энергии во многом авторские, автору и отвечать.

— Вчерашняя история мне не понравилась.

Ривер вздрогнула и обернулась на голос. Маленькая девочка в светло-голубом платье замерла позади неё, по-взрослому хмуря брови. 

Легкий ветерок пригладил взъерошенные макушки деревьев, пощекотал траву и спрятался за стенами особняка со старинными колоннами с изящной лепниной. Ривер помолчала немного, ожидая, когда ветер вернётся, но он где-то пропал. 

Девочка настойчиво постучала каблучком белых туфель по гладкому камню — единственному на свежем газоне. 

— Почему? — тихо спросила Ривер. Она всё ещё ждала свой ветерок, внимательно оглядывала верхушки яблонь и платанов, тополей с серебристыми листьями и клёнов. 

— Она не закончена. — Девочка села рядом и доверчиво прильнула к Ривер. — В ней чего-то не хватает. Во всех твоих историях хорошие побеждают, а плохих наказывают. А в этой всё не так. В ней нет конца. И я не спала, как другие дети, я слушала всё-всё. 

Она надула губы и отвернулась. 

— Не у всех историй есть конец, дорогая, — Ривер вздохнула и улыбнулась. — Даже здесь. У некоторых историй конец появляется не сразу. 

— А когда он появится, ты его расскажешь? 

Ривер кивнула, но сказать ничего не успела. Настойчивая трель телефонного звонка огласила сад. 

— Прости, я должна ответить. 

— Но тебе никогда не звонили, — растерянно пробормотала девочка. — Кто может звонить, снаружи ведь никого нет? 

Ривер поцеловала девочку в лоб и поправила заколку в её волосах. 

— Давай узнаем.

Серебристые тополя тихонько зашуршали. Звук усилился, подхваченный хором разноцветных листков, — это ветер отправился в очередное путешествие. Ривер поднялась, и он тут же пронёсся мимо, растрепал волосы, погладил по голым плечам и умчался дальше. Сад зашумел, по траве побежала мелкая рябь, будто заволновалось безграничное изумрудно-зелёное море. 

Ривер мысленно похвалила себя за успехи. С каждым разом её ветер всё больше походил на настоящий.


	2. Глава 1

_Два с половиной года на Дариллиуме  
Город Мираж_

ТАРДИС проснулась, как только он вошёл внутрь. Сначала сверкнула фоновым освещением, потом запустила вентиляторы и систему жизнеобеспечения и, наконец, поприветствовала его ворчливым скрипом. В лицо Доктора ударил поток тёплого воздуха, панель замигала сотней лампочек сразу. ТАРДИС скучала, он ощутил это сразу же. Телепатическая связь между ними всё ещё была сильна. Сколько он здесь не был? 

Два года, шесть месяцев, двенадцать дней, четыре часа и тридцать три минуты. 

Время он чувствовал безупречно с того самого мгновения, когда в восемь лет заглянул во временную воронку. В Академии он с точностью до секунды предугадывал время окончания занятий, путешествуя в ТАРДИС, он всегда с точностью до минуты мог сказать, как долго отсутствовала на корабле Сьюзан, когда вернется Романа и сколько потребуется ТАРДИС для перезарядки у Разлома. Он сам не заметил, когда его внутренний таймер перестал отсчитывать минуты и переключился на часы. Кажется, где-то между пятой и шестой регенерацией. Тогда часы перестали иметь значение, они пролетали как один миг.

Война времени изменила его. Доктор больше не считал секунды, не вспоминал о минутах и не думал о часах. Его время измерялось в погибших. Пять далеков и семь воинов с планеты Галлифрей, тринадцать далеков, шесть воинов и один ребенок, сорок далеков и сотня… 

Когда-то он подумывал с размахом отметить свое тысячелетие, но забыл об этой дате. Кажется, тогда с ним были Понды. А против него — атракси, плачущие ангелы, сознание нестин, сатурнины, далеки. Кажется, тогда он ещё не был женат, но и свободен уже не был. Было сковавшее его на столетия обязательство, было знание, которое Доктор не мог проигнорировать. Знание о том, что рано или поздно тайна его имени будет разделена на двоих. 

Постепенно он перестал замечать десятилетия. Годы просто уходили. Доктор же путешествовал в синей полицейской будке и искренне верил, что обгонит время на вечность. Его внутренний таймер остановился. 

На Дариллиуме всё изменилось. Внутренний таймер больше не стоял на паузе, он щелкал и искрился, делал громкие «бздынь» и прибавлял его волосам седины. Стоило закрыть глаза, в сознании всплывали цифры: двадцать один год, шесть месяцев, семнадцать дней и… 

Часы, минуты, секунды на обратном отсчете. 

До этого дня Доктор не появлялся в ТАРДИС. Лишь бы не вспоминать о времени. Ривер тоже в ТАРДИС не бывала, он был уверен — по той же самой причине. 

Теперь у мистера и миссис Уильямс был свой дом, так что необходимость жить в машине времени отпала начисто. ТАРДИС так и осталась стоять в ресторане у башен, постепенно превратившись в местную достопримечательность. Доктору было неловко перед ней, иногда он приходил и садился рядом. ТАРДИС не злилась, для неё двадцать четыре года казались мгновением. 

— Моя будка для поцелуев. Заскочим? — шутил Доктор, смутно припоминая слова Клары. Ривер смеялась, но отказывалась. Доктору было больно, но он тоже смеялся, а после замечал в глазах жены тоску и заботу. 

На Дариллиуме Ривер учила его отпускать боль, выпускать её по крупицам из крепко сжатых кулаков. Это было паломничество внутрь себя, прижизненная медитация Доктора. Из Ривер вышел хороший учитель: она хвалила его, обещала, что скоро станет легче. Доктор ворчал, что психиатр и психопат не одно и то же, но в глубине души был ей благодарен. Ривер на это не обижалась. 

За пару месяцев Доктор вспомнил, что жить с людьми труднее, чем с выдрами, особенно ему — шотландцу, с не самым мягким нравом. Впрочем, годы на Трензалоре не прошли для него даром, кое-какой опыт теперь имелся. 

В городке с волшебным названием Мираж их с Ривер знали под именами Джон и Мелоди Уильямс. Рори не удержался бы от шутки по этому поводу, но варианты фамилии, предложенные Доктором — Смит, Диско и Фанкиштейн, — Ривер не одобрила. 

Она полюбила Дариллиум сразу и безусловно. Доктор же не видел в Дариллиуме ничего особенного: планета пятого типа, одна из новых земных колоний на стадии становления, так что восторгов Ривер он не разделял. 

Несколько сотен лет назад коренные жители Дариллиума были порабощены семьей хаспик — представителями раксокорикофаллапаториан — и долгое время работали на них в шахтах, добывая кристаллический минерал бистарил — очень прочный, пригодный для строительства космических кораблей. Выжав из планеты львиную долю природных ресурсов, хаспик отправились дальше, а на Дариллиуме началась гражданская война. Дариллиумцы, привыкшие к многолетнему рабству, никак не могли разобраться в том, кто и как должен управлять этой планетой. Большая часть коренного населения погибла в сражениях, другие же поселились в старых шахтах и сотни лет жили, как дикари. Потом пришли колонисты с Земли, отстроили города. Дариллиумцы получили независимость, но всё ещё не научились ею пользоваться. Оставались на этой планете регионы, где рабство было обыденным делом — земляне не устояли перед соблазном использования бесплатной рабочей силы. Но цивилизация здесь развивалась своими темпами, и Доктор впервые за долгие годы выбрал позицию невмешательства. 

Двухэтажный домишко, пристроившийся в ряд таких же домов на узкой улочке города Мираж, в паре миль от Поющих башен, теперь принадлежал им. Для местных мистер и миссис Уильямс были изобретателем и учительницей — странными, но милыми людьми. 

На первом этаже Доктор оборудовал ремонтную мастерскую. Ривер говорила:

— Наконец-то ты используешь звуковую отвёртку по назначению, сладкий. 

Доктор не спорил — шутки про отвёртку были его любимыми. 

Поселенцы таскали ему всевозможную технику: от фенов для волос и механических зубных щеток до нуль-транспортеров. Правда, шкаф для книг он так и не собрал (доски так и пылились в углу) — опция для дерева, которую он разработал для отвёртки, никак не хотела работать правильно. В конце концов, Доктор от неё отказался. 

Первый год был самым тяжелым. Доктор вспомнил, почему никогда не останавливался, почему бежал, нырял с головой во временной вихрь, не оглядываясь назад. Стоило остановиться, и воспоминания накрыли его с головой, он заново пересчитал свои потери. Подсчёты дались тяжело, он будто голыми руками вырвал оба своих сердца и препарировал их подручными материалами и без анестезии. Друзей, оставшихся в живых, было мало, проживших свою жизнь спокойно и счастливо — ещё меньше. И всегда был виноват только Доктор. 

— Твои спутники — потрясающие, — утешала Ривер. — У большинства планет есть спутники, они были и у тебя. Планета не выбирает спутника, Доктор, как спутник не выбирает планету. Это судьба. Тебе кажется, что они были главным в твоей жизни, но будут и другие. Тебе не за что винить себя, дорогой. Просто что-то происходит, всегда происходит. Не у всех историй хороший конец. 

Доктор кивал и прятал её пальцы в своих ладонях, чтобы не вспоминать, как спустя двадцать один год и пару-тройку месяцев они будут соединять контакты толстого кабеля, ведущего к ядру Библиотеки. Ривер улыбалась и гладила Доктора по волосам, пока он щетинился, как нибируанский дикобраз, отвечая на её тепло неизменным ворчанием. 

Подчас он думал, что двадцать четыре года для него — слишком мало, а для Ривер — чересчур много. Сколько лет она сможет терпеть его ворчливость? В конце концов, их семейная жизнь раньше была построена на азарте. Ривер Сонг вышла замуж за приключения. Они бежали, бежали и бежали. А когда было больше не от чего бежать, они сбегали друг от друга. Лишь бы не показать свои слабости, возраст и недостатки. Теперь бежать было некуда. ТАРДИС — под немым запретом, вокруг башен до самого горизонта простиралась каменистая пустыня, так что укрыться от скандалов можно было лишь в магазинах Миража, ресторане, в котором для них теперь всегда был забронирован столик, или мрачного вида пивнушке. Доктор туда ходить не желал, а Ривер через пару недель перестали туда пускать. Так что в какой-то момент их совместной жизни Доктор осознал, что впервые предстоит столкнуться лицом к лицу с проблемами серьёзнее далеков и киберлюдей: его чрезмерной вспыльчивостью, её эксцентричностью и эмоциональностью. Чего ещё можно было ожидать от двух психопатов, пытающихся ужиться вместе? 

Ривер кричала на него, называла «тупицей», обещала «убить при первой же возможности», клялась, что уйдёт от него к Рамону, Клеопатре или «тому-милому-парню-из-продуктового». 

Доктор мог заболтать кого угодно — ледяных воинов, пайровайлов, атракси, сонтаранцев, — но на Ривер Сонг его чары не действовали. Да ещё этот чёртов шотландский нрав! Его тринадцатое тело не знало, когда действительно следует заткнуться. На замечания он отвечал сарказмом, на колкости — гневом, он всегда находил самое неправильное из всех самых неправильных и неуместных слов. 

Когда было особенно трудно, Ривер била посуду, а Доктор хлопал дверями. В магазинчике с кухонной утварью Ривер всегда делали скидки, двери терпели молча — временами Доктор просил у них прощения. 

Примирение бывало не менее бурным и всегда заканчивалось царапинами и синяками в самых неожиданных местах — слишком высокая была в их доме лестница, слишком долго по ней было добираться до спальни. 

Они притирались друг к другу, ссорились и мирились, вопреки логике с каждым скандалом становясь всё ближе. 

Так прошёл их второй год. Ривер читала лекции для Лунного университета прямо из мастерской Доктора. Доктор собирал корабли — космические и морские, наземные и подземные — дети были счастливы. Корабли прыгали, летали, плавали, светились, делали воздушную кукурузу и надували паруса из разноцветных жвачек.

Доктора обожали дети, Ривер любили все. 

К концу второго года на Дариллиуме Доктор осознал, что Ривер была права: он справлялся. Призраки прошлого отступали, жизнь менялась, и он осознал, что щемящее чувство, возникающее в груди, когда он смотрит на спящую жену или замечает её влюбленный взгляд, это и есть счастье. То тихое счастье, о существовании которого он раньше не догадывался. 

А потом он спросил у Ривер, сколько прошло лет. Она отложила в сторону коммуникатор и откинулась на спинку дивана, до начала лекции оставалось несколько минут. 

— Я не считаю, — призналась она тогда. — Не считала и не буду считать. Год-полтора… Может, немного больше. Я даже календарь на коммуникаторе отключила. Однажды мы увидим рассвет и поймём, что всё закончилось. Не хочу отравлять жизнь ожиданием неизбежного. 

— Ты — Дитя ТАРДИС, чувство времени у тебя в крови. 

— А ещё я человек. А знаешь, что делают люди, когда они счастливы? 

Доктор промолчал. Он уже услышал самое важное. 

— Счастливые часов не наблюдают, сладкий. 

И так спустя два года, шесть месяцев, двенадцать дней, три часа и две минуты Доктор осознал, что отпущенного им судьбой времени слишком мало. И испугался. 

Солнце окончательно исчезло за горизонтом полгода назад, небо в Мираже почти всегда было ясным, миллиарды звёзд смотрели на Доктора и звали к себе. Но сейчас было не до них. 

Нужно было работать. 

Это было решение проблемы и сводилось оно к трём главным задачам: научиться врать своей жене (врать по-настоящему, изворачиваться, юлить, балансировать на грани), провести все необходимые приготовления и договориться с ТАРДИС. 

Но сначала сделать Ривер предложение, от которого она не смогла бы отказаться. 

— Хочешь отправиться в путешествие со мной, Мелоди Уильямс?

— Мы не должны улетать с этой планеты или из этого времени, дорогой. — Ривер лишь покачала головой. — Я знаю, тебе сложно, ты скучаешь по приключениям. Я тоже скучаю. Но мы дали друг другу обещания. 

— И не пожалеем об этом, — Доктор сжал её руку и кивнул. — Но теперь послушай меня внимательно. Мы не можем путешествовать по времени, пространство теперь ограничено одной планетой, но мы всё ещё свободны. Я не предлагаю улетать отсюда, я предлагаю попутешествовать. Дариллиум — огромная планета, её диаметр в три раза больше диаметра Земли. И сейчас на трети её поверхности царствует ночь. 

В глазах Ривер появился азарт. Доктор едва не задохнулся, ощущая, как в груди пробуждается давно забытое ощущение предстоящего праздника. Он крутанулся на месте и сунул руки в карманы брюк. 

— Городок Морской бриз. Слышала о нём? Он стоит прямо посреди океана на огромных деревянных сваях. Несколько сотен домов, мосты и подвесные дорожки. А главное — древовидные водоросли, растущие со дна и образующие настоящий лес, который флуоресцирует в звездном свете. Водоросли светятся. Ривер… Там красиво. 

— Путешествие в пространстве, а не во времени. В пределах одной планеты. Звучит заманчиво. 

— Там водится рыба с крыльями. Или птицы с рыбьей чешуей — я не очень силен в определениях. Но эти существа летают и плавают.

— Рыбы и городок на сваях… Да ты романтик, милый. 

— И большая часть домиков сейчас пустует. Можем выбрать любой. 

— Город с флуоресцентными водорослями посреди ночи длиной в двадцать четыре года, и так много пустых домов? — Ривер подозрительно прищурилась. 

— Ты как всегда уловила самую суть.

— Приключение, Доктор. Я могла бы взять небольшой отпуск в университете. На пару недель. 

— Или месяцев. Можно уволиться насовсем, — пробормотал в ответ Доктор.

— Признай, тебе никогда не нравилась моя работа, — прошептала Ривер, хитро прищурившись.

— Археология, Ривер! Ты сказала им, что динозавры вымерли! Вы-мер-ли! И ты называешь себя профессором! 

— Ой, заткнись! 

Сразу после лекции Ривер упорхнула паковать вещи, договариваться с университетом, прощаться с соседями. А Доктор просидел почти час в мастерской, разглядывая оставшиеся не отремонтированными вещи на полках и размышляя. 

 

...ТАРДИС призывно подмигнула Доктору, вырывая его из воспоминаний, и загудела. Он собирался нарушить пару законов времени. И не раз. Он собирался нарушать их до тех пор, пока Ривер не заметит, что их время кончилось. 

Когда она перестанет чувствовать себя счастливой. Это и будет концом. 

Он прислонился к приборной панели, закрыл глаза и задал вопрос. ТАРДИС ответила почти сразу. 

Она любила Мелоди Понд. И отпускать её не собиралась. 

***

Последнюю ночь у башен они оба провели в ТАРДИС. Доктор уверял, что нужно кое-что отремонтировать, Ривер не возражала. Радостное предчувствие не давало ей сидеть на месте — она сменила фонарь на крыше, вытерла пыль в консольной, потом, воспользовавшись тем, что Доктор очень увлечен ремонтом, удалила несколько ненужных, набитых хламом комнат, избавилась от футбольного поля и массажного салона — вряд ли эти места потребовались бы когда-нибудь. ТАРДИС мигала огнями и монотонно гудела, она тоже была настроена на путешествия и радовалась, что наконец снова куда-то отправится. 

Под утро Ривер обнаружила, что Доктор уснул во время работы, на полу под консолью. На её памяти такого ещё не случалось. Обычно Доктору было достаточно пятнадцати минут, чтобы выспаться, а остальную часть ночи он возился в своей мастерской, прогуливался по округе или бродил по дому как призрак. Похоже, он действительно устал.   
Поэтому будить его Ривер не стала, лишь положила под голову подушку и отключила дневное освещение. Панель вспыхнула и загорелась едва заметными желтыми огнями. Мигать продолжала лишь одна красная лампочка. Это означало, что ТАРДИС приняла сообщение. 

Ривер стало не по себе. За время, проведённое на Дариллиуме, ТАРДИС не приняла ни одного текстового сообщения, телефон не звонил, автоответчик не срабатывал. Ривер подозревала, что к этому был причастен Доктор. Наверняка установил мощный текстовый фильтр: лишь самые важные, безотлагательные звонки смогли бы через него пробиться. Разумеется, в мире обязательно нашёлся бы народ, который требовалось спасти, или планета, на которой был нужен Доктор. Впрочем, ТАРДИС и без подсказки организовала бы ему приключения, но Доктор дал обещание Ривер и самому себе.

Когда путешествуешь в машине времени, при должной сноровке можно всегда приходить вовремя. Даже если задерживаешься на многие сотни лет. Доктор ещё успеет наверстать упущенное. 

Ривер могла бы проигнорировать мигание лампочки, Доктор заметил бы её как-нибудь потом, определенно не сразу. Он слишком редко вспоминал о коммуникации. Рядом были его чудесные спутники, в общении с кем бы то ни было ещё Доктор не нуждался. 

Сейчас они были вместе и очень счастливы. Действительно счастливы, но… Смог бы Доктор проигнорировать просьбы о помощи? 

Ривер оперлась на приборную панель и вздохнула. ТАРДИС что-то нашёптывала ей, вздыхала и поскрипывала.

Доктор смог бы. Он прочёл бы сообщение и сохранил его на будущее, чтобы потом, через двадцать четыре земных года, отправиться в прошлое или будущее и помочь. Но тогда Ривер пришлось бы ещё чаще видеть его взгляд, полный вины. Ей и так потребовалось слишком много времени, чтобы научить Доктора не держать боль в себе, а пережить её и отпустить. Хотя бы часть, хотя бы на время, хотя бы попытаться. 

Ривер нажала на мигающую красную кнопку, неторопливо обошла панель, потянула за собой монитор и заглянула под консоль, чтобы убедиться, что Доктор не проснулся. Экран засветился, на нём появился текст, а ТАРДИС возмущенно загудела. 

— Тише. Я скажу ему, но потом. Когда встанет солнце. 

ТАРДИС поворчала ещё немного, для проформы, и замолчала, мигая огоньками. 

Это было официальное приглашение, поступившее от руководящего звена одной очень маленькой планеты. Несмотря на её размеры, Ривер уже приходилось слышать это название. В сердцах она когда-то окрестила её Планетой смерти — звучало проще, чем родное труднопроизносимое название, а главное, отлично отражало суть. 

Ривер пару раз перечитала текст и отправила его в долговременное хранилище. Если Доктор захочет увидеть всё своими глазами, сообщение найдётся по первому запросу. 

Красный огонёк на панели ТАРДИС погас. Ривер поднялась на лестницу, ведущую к жилым комнатам, и села на ступеньки. На перилах покоился её дневник — старый и потрепанный, ему приходилось бывать в битвах, теряться, падать, тонуть, взрываться. Хорошо, что система телепортации в руки к хозяину никогда не давала сбоев. 

Всегда точно в руки. Сквозь время и пространство. 

Ривер взяла дневник и погладила переплёт, раздумывая, что при случае стоит его подклеить. Старая, потрёпанная книга с единственной чистой страницей в самом конце была, пожалуй, самым опасным оружием против Доктора. ТАРДИС промурлыкала что-то ободряющее, но Ривер отмахнулась. 

— Лучше молчи. Я знаю. 

Она закрыла глаза руками, размышляя, как и когда следует сказать Доктору о приглашении на Планету Смерти. В скором времени его ждали на последнюю встречу со старым другом. 

В качестве палача. [1]  
____________  
[1] - отсылка к эпизоду «Экстремис» (10х06 возобновленного сериала)

Теперь Ривер точно знала, для чего была предназначена последняя чистая страница в её дневнике, но слова пока не складывались в предложения. Сердце застучало гулко и тревожно. Доктор считал, что у них ещё остались спойлеры. Он не говорил об этом, не говорил о конце, на все её вопросы отвечая одно: «Последняя ночь — всего лишь последняя ночь. Не нужно придавать ей больший смысл». Но в глубине души Ривер знала, почему эта ночь последняя. Она понимала, что умрёт. Видела это по глазам своего нестареющего Бога, чувствовала по его прикосновениям, по тому, как долго он вглядывался в линию горизонта каждое утро, будто боясь, что время обманет, и солнце встанет раньше. 

А главное, она знала саму себя. Никогда она не допустила бы их расставания. Ривер перевернула бы всю Вселенную, разнесла в пух и прах десяток киберлегионов, уничтожила бы Скаро, Мондас, Галлифрей, но отыскала бы Доктора вновь. А значит… 

Ривер сглотнула и вынула из кармана карандаш. Какое-то время смотрела на последнюю чистую страницу, потом аккуратно записала в углу листа координаты пространства-времени на Планете Смерти и захлопнула книгу. 

Когда их ночь закончится, Доктор потеряет надежду. Он опустит руки, сдастся или проклянёт время, зависнет на облаке или спрячется под землю. Такое уже случалось.

Ривер ощупала обложку дневника, спрятала в карман карандаш и поднялась. Ей предстояло найти нужные слова, чтобы спасти его в последний раз. Вновь придать его жизни смысл, и теперь она догадывалась, как это сделать.


	3. Глава 2

_Два года спустя_  
_Космическое пространство над Дариллиумом_  
_Рождественский сочельник_

— На этот раз я управляю. — Доктор подошёл к панели управления ТАРДИС, с изяществом фокусника пробежался пальцами по кнопкам, ввел координаты и взглянул на Ривер. Она сидела на лестнице в глубокой задумчивости и даже не пыталась спорить. 

Доктор нахмурился, пытаясь разглядеть свое отражение в экране сканера. Что не так? Зря нацепил чёрную толстовку? Ривер больше нравился бордовый пиджак, но после встречи с рыбой-прилипалой он уже три дня сох в гардеробной. Но и толстовка не так плоха, разве нет? Он даже избавился от футболки с кексом, от майки с дурацкой надписью и даже от той с патлатым рокером. Забыл купить молоко? Или она не пьёт молоко? 

— ТАРДИС злится на меня? — тихонько спросила Ривер. 

Доктор бесшумно выдохнул. 

— С чего ты взяла? 

— Временной люфт. Мне кажется, я ощутила его. Это было как… 

Ривер отмахнулась, а Доктор вздохнул, дернул рычаг и нажал на стабилизаторы — хотел сделать ей приятное, хоть и терпеть их не мог. Но Ривер, похоже, этого не заметила. 

— Тебе показалось. Она просто не в настроении, с ней это бывает. Все приборы работают исправно, я сам проверял. Никакого люфта они не регистрируют. 

Ривер снова покачала головой. Она застегнула тёмно-коричневую кожаную куртку и ловким движением руки взъерошила волосы. Потом помолчала немного, уставившись в одну точку на временной колонне. Доктор смотрел на Ривер, гадая, что она делает. Пытается договориться с ТАРДИС? Ментальные связи не были её сильной стороной, несмотря на все его уроки. 

— Это не в первый раз. Что-то не так, — наконец продолжила она. 

— Ты придумываешь проблемы на пустом месте. Я могу точно сказать, что ТАРДИС в порядке. — Доктор обошёл панель вокруг и отжал тормоза. ТАРДИС зависла в паре миль от Дариллиума. — Надо было лучше слушать, когда я говорил о ментальном поле. Оно неустойчиво, зависит от всего вокруг. Например, магнитные бури вызывают у неё мигрень. 

Ривер бросила на него колючий взгляд. 

— Дорогой, я — дитя ТАРДИС, я знаю о ней всё. А ты… Неужто к тринадцатой регенерации научился тормоза отжимать? Надо было захватить пару жуков-хлопушек и далеканское вино. Отметить как следует! 

Доктор шумно выдохнул и отвернулся, стараясь спрятать улыбку. 

— ещё одно слово, Ривер Сонг, и будешь добираться автостопом. 

Ривер тоже улыбнулась, он почувствовал это, а потом услышал, как каблуки её сапог застучали по лестнице. Ривер поднялась на верхнюю палубу, к старой школьной доске. Приколотая к её поверхности подробная карта Дариллиума чуть покачивалась в воздушном потоке. На карте красовались красные, синие и зелёные точки. 

ТАРДИС тихонько зашипела, ей не терпелось отправиться в новое путешествие. 

— Где мы ещё не были? — спросила Ривер. 

— На южном полюсе, — ответил Доктор, обходя консоль вокруг. 

— Милый, там холодно. 

— Теплее, чем на планете Нандос. Я там был. Абсолютный ноль! Нос отмерзает за пару секунд. 

— Всё зависит от носа. — Ривер лукаво улыбнулась и показала пальцем на одну из точек синего цвета. — Я бы вернулась к Бордовому вулкану. Помнишь шахтёрский городок? Неплохо было бы навестить их. Отмена рабства — серьёзный шаг, знаешь ли… 

Доктор прошёлся по консольной комнате, поднялся по ступенькам и спрятал руки в карманы штанов, с неподдельным интересом разглядывая карту. 

— Нанду, да? Кажется, его звали Нанду. 

— О, заткнись. 

— Ты флиртовала с ним, — он поморщился, — флиртовала с лысым рабом. 

— Не лысым, а блондином. 

— Что за цвет волос такой вообще? А глаза! Голубые. Понимаешь? В его организме все гены рецессивные. Рабство даже в генах записано! Он от природы мистер Пассивность! 

— Доктор! — Ривер фыркнула. — Я тоже блондинка. Ты не забыл? 

Доктор с интересом глянул на нее, потом перевел взгляд на доску. 

— Не замечал. 

Ривер фыркнула снова и едва заметно толкнула его в плечо. Он ловко перехватил её руку, пряча её в карман вместе со своей. Потом кивнул на карту. 

— Полюс. Вон там — низина, окруженная горами. Там сейчас зима, а завтра Рождество. Прекрасное место, чтобы отпраздновать. Можем даже нарядить ёлку. 

— Постой, это же Заповедник. 

— Да. 

Ривер вынула из кармана коммуникатор и застучала по кнопкам. Доктор скосил взгляд на панель ТАРДИС. Он ждал сигнала — синий огонек на панели, один из множества огоньков — сигнал, означающий, что ТАРДИС готова поиграть в покер со временем. Удачное время для прыжка. 

— Заповедник, в котором произрастает редчайший вид — Pícea ferox или Ель дикая. Что в них дикого? Ох… Они поедают людей. Дорогой, ты уверен, что нам стоит тащиться в такую глушь?

— М-м-м, — Доктор спустился к консоли и ввел координаты. — Это без сомнения опасно. Наверное, ты права, нам стоит заглянуть к мистеру Пассивность. 

Ривер сбежала по лестнице следом. 

— Ты получил сообщение. Да? Ты ответил на звонок! 

— Нет. 

— Доктор! 

Доктор покачал головой. Несколько лет назад он настроил работу всех коммуникационных систем на экономный режим. Фильтры информационного поля с легкостью сортировали звонки и сообщения, распределяя их по разным секциям в памяти ТАРДИС. Самое важное он мог прочесть в любой момент. Все прочие сообщения должны были поступить к нему спустя двадцать четыре года. Система работала без сбоев, вот только это письмо попало к нему иначе. 

— Сообщение пришло на психобумагу. 

— От кого оно? 

Доктор обернулся к ней с лукавой улыбкой. 

— От Нардола. 

Он достал психобумагу и процитировал содержимое послания: 

— «Доктор! Нужна ваша помощь. Я в Заповеднике и здесь кое-что происходит. Нечто здесь выводит из строя защитное поле кораблей любой конфигурации. Позаботьтесь о ТАРДИС».

Дальше следовали координаты и подпись. Зачитывать их Доктор не стал. Ривер взъерошила волосы и улыбнулась. 

— Опять его придется спасать. 

— Опять? И часто это у вас случалось? 

— Не чаще, чем с тобой, сладкий. 

Доктор нажал несколько кнопок, погладил панель, и ТАРДИС загудела, просыпаясь. 

О Нардоле Доктор давненько ничего не слышал. Вместе с Ривер они вызволили несчастного из заточения в компьютеризированном теле короля Гидрофлакса, хоть и пришлось попотеть — облететь все рынки органов на Дариллиуме, и не только легальные, переговорить с торговцами. Трое из них попытались убить Доктора, один — Ривер. Отыскать подходящие лёгкие так и не удалось, пришлось заменить их человеческими, но об этом Ривер предложила промолчать. Нардол не любил человеческую расу, нескончаемого нытья было бы не избежать.

Нардол Доктора раздражал. А значит, найти общие темы для разговоров им всегда было не сложно. Отчасти поэтому Нардол остался с ними на несколько месяцев. Временами он бывал очень полезен — как никто другой ладил с техникой и недружелюбно настроенными расами. Но после того, как однажды продал ТАРДИС одному крупному бизнесмену, доверия Нардол лишился. И неважно, что этот ход оказался умным и спас жизни тринадцати поселенцев. ТАРДИС на такое обращение обиделась и отказалась улетать, так что Доктору пришлось неделю заниматься ремонтом. В конце концов, он высадил Нардола на одном из рынков Дариллиума, точно зная, что тот найдет, чем заняться. 

— Так вот зачем мы летали на пещерный рынок! Запасные детали для ТАРДИС, — высказала догадку Ривер.

— Защитный конвертер можно достать только на Галлифрее. Или собрать самому. Я собрал. Надеюсь, заработает. — Он достал из-за пазухи небольшой передатчик с проводами и кнопками, демонстративно потряс им и спрятал обратно. 

Ривер лукаво улыбнулась и пробежалась взглядом по своему коммуникатору. 

— О! В Заповеднике сейчас холоднее, чем в Антарктике. Захвачу пару накидок из шерсти йети, не хотелось бы продрогнуть до костей. — Ривер прошла мимо него, словно ненароком погладила по плечу, и направилась к коридору, ведущему в гардеробную. 

— Я — повелитель времени, Ривер! Я способен выдерживать экстремально низкие температуры! Даже в открытом космосе я с большой вероятностью мог бы… 

— Да-да. А потом я неделю лечу твой кашель. 

— Не было никакого кашля! Я просто подавился. 

— И голос у тебя пропал на три дня. 

— Потому что я много кричал. Пока доказывал тебе, что подавился! — Доктор фыркнул и схватился за рычаг, намереваясь отправить ТАРДИС в очередное путешествие. Ответ Ривер потонул в монотонном гуле, ТАРДИС неестественно дернулась, Доктору с трудом удалось удержаться за консоль. 

— Что там? 

Синяя лампочка на панели мигнула и загорелась ярче, Доктор торопливо внёс поправки в координаты. 

Бом… 

Пальцы Доктора так и замерли на тормозе. 

Бом… 

Внезапно проснулся Монастырский колокол ТАРДИС. Звук был громким и пугающим до глубины души. Этот страх был с ним с детства. Рассказами о Монастыре пугали непослушных детей, Матрица со своими стражами казалась тогда самым опасным местом во Вселенной. Позже он понял, что в Матрице нет ничего жуткого, что сам когда-нибудь там окажется, будет пугать живых, предсказывать будущее… Если конечно вернётся на Галлифрей. 

Ривер выскочила в консольную. 

— Почему?

Доктор промолчал. Предположений было несколько, но одно из них казалось самым очевидным и самым страшным, поэтому на пару мгновений он растерялся. Редкое и гнетущее чувство вызвало состояние близкое к панике. 

Ривер, напротив, выглядела очень сосредоточенной. 

— Доктор. Почему? — она шагнула к консоли. Тонкие пальцы пробежали по кнопкам, запуская диагностику аппарата, включая бортовой компьютер. 

Ещё секунда — и она заметит… 

— Что-то не так. Ты объяснишь? 

Доктор ловко оттеснил её от панели управления и отключил монитор. 

— Проверь, всё ли в порядке внизу. Что-то искрило. А я посмотрю, что снаружи. 

— Мы не сели?

— Нет. — Он вытащил отвёртку из кармана и направил её на временную колонну, чтобы считать информацию. — Я успел только ввести координаты. Монастырский колокол ТАРДИС — сигнал угрозы. Серьёзной угрозы. 

— Да знаю я!

Ривер побежала по лестнице вниз, на технический этаж. Доктор прислушался к стуку её каблуков. Семь, шесть, пять, четыре, три, две…

Каблучки замерли на последней ступеньке. 

Дитя ТАРДИС не могла упустить очевидного. И она наверняка успела заметить что-то на мониторе за мгновение до того, как Доктор его отключил. 

И тут в дверь постучали. Доктор замер и включил сканер снова, пытаясь определить, куда их занесло и занесло ли. В двери постучали настойчивее. 

Всё там же. Они были всё там же. Не переместились ни на дюйм, они в космосе в нескольких милях от Дариллиума. Как кто-то может быть снаружи? 

— В чём тогда дело? Ну же, скажи. — Он коснулся консоли, но ответа не услышал. Ривер поднималась наверх решительно и твердо, он чувствовал это по звуку шагов. Чтобы избежать вопросов Доктор рванулся к двери и распахнул её. 

— Доктор? 

ТАРДИС стояла внутри огромного грузового отсека какого-то космического корабля. Но Доктор был уверен, что машина не успела сдвинуться с места до колокольного звона, а значит… 

Крышу ТАРДИС сжимал огромный металлический захват, фонарь разбился и теперь висел на кучке проводов. 

— Вы… повредили. Мою. ТАРДИС.

Ярость и обида захлестнули его. ТАРДИС недовольно ворчала. Доктор шагнул в незнакомый космический корабль и только теперь обратил внимание на людей перед ним. 

— Проклятые мозгопудинги. Нет… Пудинг — это слишком круто для вас, в мясных пудингах есть хоть фрагментированные зачатки нервной системы, перекрученной и размазанной в пюре. В ваших головах нет и намека на молекулы крупнее и интеллектуальнее воды. Впрочем, обижать воду незаслуженно не стоит. Существуют целые цивилизации, состоящие из жидкости, но способные думать. Вам это не дано! 

— Доктор! — Ривер тоже вышла из ТАРДИС и настойчиво сжала его плечо. — Давай не будем усугублять то… что уже выглядит не очень хорошо.

Восемь военных в серой форме, с бластерами в руках словно по команде щёлкнули предохранителями. Энергетические пушки загудели, набирая мощность. 

— Вы арестованы. — Вперёд вышел рослый мужчина с тёмной бородой и широкими скулами. Похоже, он был здесь командиром. — Скрутите их. 

Доктора тут же толкнули к стене, принялись ощупывать, очевидно, в поисках оружия. Судя по возмущённым возгласам, с Ривер происходило то же самое. 

— Аккуратнее с моей женой, рискуете остаться без пальцев. 

— Только без пальцев? Дорогой, я не думала, что ты так плохо меня знаешь. 

Ривер дернулась и тут же получила удар в спину. 

Доктор повернул голову, чтобы разглядеть бородатого командира. 

— У вас все ещё есть время. Две секунды на то, чтобы осознать свою ошибку и четыре — чтобы извиниться перед Ривер. В противном случае вы узнаете, с кем связались. 

Невероятно, но угроза сработала. И пусть ни один из военных даже с места не сдвинулся, в их взглядах он прочёл страх. 

Доктор огляделся. Корабль был огромным и определенно принадлежал к типу десантных машин, давно снятому с производства. Когда-то такие корабли использовали раксакорикофаллапаториане, державшие Дариллиум на правах колонии, ещё до появления здесь поселенцев с Земли. Судя по смешению технологий, не так давно его модернизировали под новые задачи. Фюзеляж был изготовлен из бистарила — легкого и прочного металла, когда-то успешно добываемого на Дариллиуме, но крайне редкого теперь. Удивительно, что эту модель ещё не разобрали на запчасти.

Вдоль стен располагались прочные скамейки с креплениями для ремней безопасности, а в центральной части теперь красовался огромный механический захват — очень современная для землян технология, которую как-то впихнули в устаревший корпус корабля. От такого захвата не ушла даже ТАРДИС, хоть и пыталась предупредить о надвигающейся опасности колокольным звоном. Неудивительно, что сканер просто сошёл с ума, ведь координаты машины времени после захвата не изменились. Не ТАРДИС была притянута к кораблю, а корабль проглотил её, как акула мелкую рыбёшку. 

— Не сомневайтесь. Я прекрасно знаю, с кем связался. К убийцам на Дариллиуме закон очень суров, — прервал его размышления командир. Он не двинулся с места, внимательно их разглядывая, а в остальном полностью полагаясь на солдат. 

Доктор ощутил, как отвёртка покидает его карман. Кто-то толкнул его в спину. 

— Сэр, это не похоже на оружие. А он… не очень похож на того парня из записи. 

— Это звуковая отвёртка, — уверенно сказал кто-то. — И это точно Доктор. Я ведь рассказывал вам о повелителях времени. 

Доктор нахмурился, а Ривер разочарованно застонала. Голос был до боли знакомым. Позади них стоял Нардол в тёмно-синей шапке и клетчатом пальто. Он поправил очки и смущенно улыбнулся. 

— А эта штука по сути — фигня ненужная, — продолжил тот. — И я не о Докторе, а об отвёртке, если вы не поняли. Не отказался бы получить её за мое, так сказать, сотрудничество. Вы ведь понимаете, как добропорядочный гражданин, я заслуживаю награду.

Доктор фыркнул. 

— Это твоя благодарность за то, что мы собрали тебя по частям? Не за что, Нардол! Звони почаще. Хотя нет, лучше эсэмэски отправляй. 

Нардол лишь пожал плечами и пробормотал: 

— Кто-то должен был вас остановить. 

Заметив, что военные расслабились, наблюдая за их ссорой, Доктор ловко вывернулся из захвата и вырвал звуковую отвёртку из рук молодого охранника, тут же направив её на обидчиков. Пожалуй, военных было слишком много. Даже если бы ему удалось разоружить двоих или троих, оставшиеся отправили бы его в следующий цикл регенерации, а Ривер — убили. 

— Прекратите, Доктор. У вас нет шансов. 

Командир так и не сдвинулся с места. В отличие от остальных у него не было никакого оружия. Это было хорошим знаком. 

— Вы арестованы и окажетесь в тюрьме. А теперь подумайте, стоит ли так рисковать? Может быть, вы и бессмертны, как говорят, — командир мельком глянул на Нардола, — но ваша жена всего лишь человек. 

Ривер дернулась и выругалась на галлифрейском. Доктор сделал мысленную пометку — не учить её больше бранным словам. Даже ради шутки. 

Сам же он на этот раз промолчал — думал. Перед ним стояли вооруженные до зубов и жутко злые военные, которые в придачу ко всему очень сильно его боялись. На сколько хватило бы их терпения, задумай он сбежать? Доля секунды? 

— Может быть, когда-то вы и были героем, спасителем галактик, но сейчас вы всего лишь убийца, Доктор. Закон на Дариллиуме одинаково суров ко всем, — сказал командир. — Тревер, Уилкинс, наденьте наручники на Ривер Сонг. Она представляет наибольшую опасность. 

Парень с гладко выбритой головой схватил Ривер за руку и защелкнул на её запястье одно из колец.

Ривер глянула на Доктора и лукаво улыбнулась. 

— М-м-м, наручники. Это всегда так волнительно. 

Доктор понял. 

Наручники из утяжеленного сплава с цепочкой между сверхпрочными браслетами были не самым лучшим решением, но выбора им никто не предоставлял. 

Генетически адаптированные замки наручников смог бы открыть любой полицейский на этой планете с помощью универсального ключа. Каждый такой ключ нес крупицу генетического материала владельца, бессмысленно было отбирать их или воровать, в чужих руках ключи не работали. Казалось бы, механизм должен функционировать бесперебойно, но был у генетически адаптированных замков один недостаток: магнитные пины. Так что, стоило размагнитить пару контактов, и ключ превращался в бесполезную железку.

Ривер резко оттолкнула охранника. Оторопев от неожиданности, тот выпустил из рук браслет. Доктор с готовностью протянул руку вперёд. Щелчок наручников, жужжание звуковой отвёртки — и дело было сделано. 

Вместе они рухнули на пол, сверху повалились охранники, решившие, что преступники пытаются бежать. Кто-то из солдат ударил его по спине, кто-то выругался, наконец их с Ривер подняли на ноги и толкнули к стене. 

Брови командира поползли вверх, когда он осознал, что произошло. Устоять было невозможно, и Доктор самодовольно улыбнулся. Они с Ривер оказались пристёгнуты друг к другу наручниками — такого командир совершенно точно не ожидал. 

— Чокнутые, что ли? — опасливо пробормотал кто-то из солдат. 

— И… У нас есть победитель! — Ривер сплюнула кровь и подмигнула Доктору, он смерил командира суровым взглядом и огляделся. Выбитая из его рук отвёртка укатилась куда-то в сторону, под скамейку. Но это было неважно, ему все равно не позволили бы её оставить. 

— Так даже лучше, — буркнул командир. — Доберёмся до места — разберёмся и с наручниками. А пока, Трэверс, сообщите капитану, что мы готовы садиться. 

— Да, сэр, — отозвался один из солдат. 

— Садиться куда? — переспросил Доктор. 

— На Дариллиум. Вас ждёт тюрьма. Впрочем, для профессора Сонг эти слова не в новинку.

Ривер взглянула на него зло. Нардол притих, устроившись с комфортом на скамейке для солдат. Доктор смерил его самым суровым из своих взглядов и поморщился. Нардол в их сторону не смотрел. 

Один из солдат пытался отыскать отвёртку, он пошарил под скамьями и теперь заглядывал под вентиляционную трубу. Бистарил на полу покрылся пятнами — окислился и теперь красил всё, что его касалось, в алый цвет. Доктор с интересом глянул на испачканную форму солдата. Однако этому кораблю было не меньше сотни лет. 

— Вам достался очень старый корабль. Выходит, группа работает не особенно продуктивно, да? Я встречал полицейские лайнеры намного более современного типа. А этот… Сотня лет? Серьёзно? 

Командир поморщился, но не сказал ни слова. Подписал какие-то бумаги и приказал подчинённым готовиться к посадке. Солдаты устроились на скамьях и торопливо пристегнулись неудобными ремнями. Двое из них остались стоять рядом с Ривер и Доктором, разве что ухватились за поручни у стены и повесили оружие на плечи. 

— Не предложите нам присесть? — поинтересовалась Ривер. Командир пожал плечами. 

— Зачем? Я же стою. Или вы считаете этот корабль слишком старым для мягкой посадки? 

Доктор поморщился и прислонился к стене спиной. 

— Может, сообщите наконец, в чем нас обвиняют? И на вашем месте я бы представил весомые доказательства. Потому что выйдет неловко, если окажется, что вы, начальник полицейской охраны Дон, — он глянул через плечо на нашивку командира, — заставили ваших солдат напасть на того, на чьём счету во многие сотни раз больше пойманных преступников, чем у вас. 

На командира его речь, похоже, не произвела никакого впечатления. Он лишь сунул руки в карманы и покачал головой. Корабль качнуло, и Доктор едва удержался на ногах, поэтому раздраженно фыркнул. 

— И если бы звания давали не за пойманных преступников, а за то, сколько из них раскаялись и поплатились за преступления, то это я был бы командующим. А вам пришлось бы драить туалеты на Тиволи или поливать мой кактус. Ненавижу кактусы! 

Корабль зашипел и замер, плавно опустившись на поверхность планеты. Доктор взглянул на Ривер, но та лишь закатила глаза. 

— Честное слово, дорогой… Идея с карточками была не так уж плоха. [2]  
_________________  
[2] - автор ссылается на серию «На дне озера» (9х03), в которой Клара Освальд сделала для Доктора карточки с фразами, облегчающими общение с людьми и прочими расами. 

В ответ Доктор нахмурился и повернулся к командиру. Тот смотрел на него с нескрываемым презрением. 

— Парни, будьте добры, заткните его до прилета, — скомандовал он тут же. 

«Парни» ждать не стали. Доктора толкнули к стене, ударили под правое ребро, потом в живот. На ногах он не устоял, повалился на пол, увлекая за собой Ривер. Она громко выругалась, посылая проклятия в адрес солдат. Наручники больно сжали запястье. 

Доктор оттолкнул одного из солдат, попытался встать и тут же получил удар в ключицу. Перед глазами потемнело.


	4. Интерлюдия

_За полчаса до начала гражданской войны  
Планета Скаро _

— Знаете, что? У меня появилась очень умная идея…

Далеки остановились, выжидающе уставившись на неё рыбьими глазами. Мисси потянулась и зевнула. Теперь должно было стать чертовски интересно. 

_«Что ты задумала? О, это глупо, это очень глупо, Мисси»,_ — проснулся в голове голос Гарольда Саксона. Он всегда был где-то рядом. С того самого дня, как появилась Мисси, с того вечера, когда замолчали барабаны. 

«Заткнись!» — в сердцах послала его Мисси и улыбнулась далеку, стоявшему ближе остальных. 

— Мальчики, нам нужно убираться отсюда, пока это место не превратило ваши мозги в пюре. Не слишком сложно объясняю?

— Уничтожить гуманоида… Уничтожить! 

Стены дрожали, пол пошёл трещинами — умирающие далеки из канализации, получившие заряд регенерационной энергии Доктора, спешили устроить самосуд. Искали себе новенький транспорт и, судя по возмущенным крикам, доносящимся отовсюду, — вполне успешно.

— Повелительница времени, если можно. — Мисси присела на пол и расстегнула сапог. Из-за проклятых каблуков ноги просто гудели. 

_«Могла выбрать обувь удобнее»._

Далеки крутили головами, опасливо разглядывая стены. Через вентиляционные отверстия, застарелые трещины и трубы в комнату сочилась чёрная масса. Далеки паниковали, дрожали под своими бронированными юбками. Мисси же происходящее нравилось. Враги уничтожают врагов — лучшее шоу, которое могла показать для неё смерть. Она могла бы смотреть на это бесконечно, как на взрывающуюся звезду или гибнущую цивилизацию. Вот только пока вероятность выживания Мисси была критически низкой. Пора было поднапрячься и выправить расчеты. 

«Какой ты скучный, Одди!»

_«Не называй меня так! Я Гарольд, Гарри, Ольд, на крайний случай! Да кому я это говорю? Ты совсем меня не слушаешь! Не-вы-но-си-мо!»_

Далеки возмущенно замигали передатчиками, когда пара чёрных сапог улетела в дальний угол комнаты. Если бы Мисси могла, она швырнула бы ими в болтливого Саксона, но в сложившейся ситуации это выглядело бы странно. 

— Объяснить! 

— Ой, не пытайся. Сначала отрасти себе ноги, — пробормотала Мисси, потом хмыкнула и пнула далека. — А, между прочим, ты мне понравился больше всех! Такой громкоголосый! Будешь Крикунчиком. Крикунчик, будь добр, выведи меня отсюда. Есть предложение для Давроса. О! Надеюсь, он ещё живой. И кстати, у вас случайно нет большого-большого корабля где-нибудь поблизости? Чтобы свалить отсюда в прошлое. Или будущее. В какое-нибудь безопасное время. Средневековье, например. М? 

— Далеки не подчиняются Давросу! Далеки защищают Давроса! 

— Ну что ты в самом деле так раскричался? Уже в ушах звенит. Защищайте на здоровье. Только поскорее, пока его не сожрали. — Мисси недовольно глянула на запястье и постучала кончиком пальца по дисплею манипулятора временной воронки. 

«Всё, сгорела игрушка, придется обзаводиться новой».

Одно было понятно точно: так легко ей отсюда не выбраться. А этой чертовой планете скоро наступит конец. Оставалось только пойти на сделку с далеками. 

_«Ну ты и влипла»,_ — возмущенно протянуло подсознание. 

«Заткнись!» — осадила его Мисси и нахмурилась. Вариант действительно был только один: соврать что-нибудь умное и попытаться договориться с Давросом. Он хоть и был ей противен, но все же думал головой, а не заложенной в него программой. 

Правда, судя по тому, что она видела здесь, на Скаро, Даврос был таким же пленником собственных созданий, как и Мисси. 

Стены затряслись ещё сильнее, пол начал проседать, снизу по сломанному пластику поднималась чёрная жижа — некогда старые и больные, а теперь обновленные и очень-очень злые далеки. Отвратительное зрелище! Мисси поправила чулки, встала и с отвращением глянула под ноги. 

— Значит, так. Мне нужны Даврос, машина времени и новые туфли! Вы можете убить меня на месте, но в таком случае сдохнете вместе со мной. Слышали о временных парадоксах? Есть такая хитрая штука у повелителей времени. Они ломают Вселенную и убивают далеков. 

Умная ложь про парадоксы срабатывала всегда. Главное, чтобы далеки уже умели скакать по времени. Потому что ей не помешал бы их чудо-корабль. 

— Далеки будут жить вечно! Далеки преуспеют! 

— Если будут слушать мамочку. В противном случае вы будете уничтожены. 

— Повелитель времени лжёт. Повелитель времени безоружен! — завопил Крикунчик громче всех. Далеки снова окружили Мисси, встревоженно вращая головами. 

— Доктор тоже был безоружен. А теперь ваши домики рассыпаются на куски. Захотели обновления? Пора за него заплатить. 

Где-то в коридоре упал кусок потолка. На далека, стоявшего ближе всего к шлюзу, посыпался пластик со стен, он закрутился на месте, громко вереща. Похоже, теперь внутри сверхпрочной брони шёл рукопашный бой. 

— Отвести гуманоида к создателю! Отвести гуманоида к Давросу! Подготовить Эдем к полету! — заверещали далеки, подтягиваясь ещё ближе к Мисси, словно ища помощи. Та лишь покачала головой.

— Меньше слов, больше дела. В углу ещё одна дверь. Катитесь туда. 

_«Эй, женская версия! Что ты задумала?»_

Мисси загадочно улыбнулась, подхватила свои сапоги и выбежала в коридор.


	5. Глава 3

_Город-тюрьма «Милосердие и Справедливость»  
Планета Дариллиум _

Доктора под руки затащили в лифт и бросили на пол. Ривер опустилась рядом, уложила его голову к себе на колени и оглянулась на солдат. Сопровождающих было трое, и они опасались смотреть в её сторону — сосредоточены, суровы, дрожащие пальцы покоились на курках, бластеры сняты с предохранителя. Похоже, они были напуганы до полусмерти одним их с Доктором присутствием здесь.

Ривер провела кончиком пальца по скуле Доктора, замечая едва заметный след от удара. Пара минут — и синяк исчезнет. И всё же Доктор казался бледным, Ривер это беспокоило. Мало кто знал, что повелителей времени легко вырубить ударом в левую ключицу, а эти парни вряд ли вообще когда-то слышали о Галлифрее. Им просто несказанно повезло. 

Один из военных — самый молодой и неопытный, — покосился на неё с неподдельным интересом. Ривер улыбнулась ему максимально добродушно, но парня будто электричеством ударило. Он выпрямился и отвернулся. 

— А репутация, похоже, бежит впереди меня, — пробормотала она, оглядывая лифт. Он вздрогнул и плавно поехал вниз. По-видимому, номер этажа определялся автоматически, когда охранник прикладывал к считывателю магнитную карту, ведь никакого детектора в кабине не было. Светились только две кнопки с зелеными стрелками — вниз и вверх. 

Металлические стены кабины сияли серебристым блеском, будто их ежедневно чистили и полировали. Этажей было много, но лифт двигался очень медленно, особенно по меркам пятьдесят четвертого века. Судя по всему, тут никто никуда не спешил. 

Несмотря на хорошую звукоизоляцию, в кабине можно было расслышать тихое монотонное шуршание. Ривер постаралась сосредоточиться на этом звуке, чтобы рассчитать точное количество этажей. Доктор всегда говорил, что неважной информации не бывает, Ривер ему верила. По крайней мере, раньше он никогда не ошибался. 

Лифт издал мелодичный сигнал и плавно остановился, будто привез заключённых не в тюрьму, а в отель. Ривер и Доктора грубо вытолкнули в широкий холл и попытались избавить от наручников. Ключи не срабатывали, военные злились.

Гадать долго не пришлось, Ривер знала, в какой тюрьме оказалась, слышала о ней. Раньше на этом месте были бистариловые шахты, но их полностью выработали и вскоре закрыли. Пустующему оврагу быстро нашли применение — построили тринадцать одинаковых подземных зданий. 

Город, надёжно спрятанный в кольце багровых скал, башни которого росли не вверх, а вниз — вот чем была межгалактическая тюрьма «Милосердие и справедливость». 

Пользуясь общим замешательством, Ривер осмотрелась. От холла в обе стороны тянулся коридор. Она не видела его полностью, но знала, что он замыкался кольцом вокруг камер для заключённых и шахты лифта. Тюрьма напоминала большую каменную башню, уходящую глубоко под землю. 

Стены здесь были серыми, холл казался неуютным и темным, не помогали ни мягкий свет квадратных светильников, ни ярко-алые кустарники в горшках, расставленные по полукруглым нишам. 

Наконец оставив попытки расцепить магнитный замок наручников, военные подхватили Доктора под руки и потащили по коридору. Ривер пошла следом, стараясь лишний раз не натягивать цепочку наручников. Слева мелькали камеры, отгороженные массивными решетками. Здесь повсюду был слышен натужный гул, словно рой насекомых путешествовал по трубам, — это лифты двигались в шахте, спрятанной за дальней стеной каждой из тюремных камер. 

Обитатели тюрьмы припали к решеткам, с интересом разглядывая новичков. Ривер тоже поглядывала на заключённых. Здесь ожидали наказания представители разных рас — люди, силурианцы, меноптры, зайгоны… Не самое приятное место, чтобы провести остаток жизни. Каждый день, почти без перерыва, эти существа слушали гудение лифтов, способных увезти их прочь из жуткого места. Ривер нахмурилась. Помпезное название ни капли не отражало реальность — строители этого места наверняка имели очень расплывчатое понятие о милосердии. 

— Ненавижу вас, — процедила Ривер сквозь зубы, когда их с Доктором наконец толкнули в пустующую тюремную камеру и задвинули массивную решетку. — Молитесь, чтобы я отсюда не выбралась. 

— А вы и не выберетесь, — буркнул самый молодой охранник, но получил в ответ суровый взгляд парня постарше. 

— Скоро к вам придут. 

— К белому вину я предпочитаю рыбу, — фыркнула в ответ Ривер и склонилась над Доктором. Он что-то тихо пробормотал. Похоже, начал приходить в себя. 

Массивная решетка захлопнулась с отвратительным лязгом, магнитный замок щелкнул и пискнул. Теперь они были заперты. Молодой охранник покосился на неё с видимым удовольствием, похоже, он больше не боялся. 

Ривер его проигнорировала. Сейчас её куда больше интересовало состояние Доктора. 

— Милый, посмотри на меня. — Она осторожно погладила его по щеке. — Ты меня слышишь? 

— Да. — Доктор рассеянно тряхнул головой и с трудом сел, привалившись к стене. — Не самый удачный день. 

Ривер спиной ощутила вибрацию, это по шахте за стеной промчался лифт. На этом этаже было не так много тюремных камер — двадцать, может, тридцать. И каждая запиралась магнитным ключом. 

Доктор помолчал, не то прислушиваясь к шорохам, доносившимся из-за спины, не то пытаясь привести в порядок мысли. 

— Бывало хуже, — ответила Ривер и, не дожидаясь вопросов, продолжила: — Есть хорошая новость и плохая. Хорошая — мы все ещё на Дариллиуме и вместе. Плохая — это одна из самых охраняемых тюрем в галактике. Не Стормкейдж конечно, но и ТАРДИС у нас нет. Отвёртки тоже. Зато есть наручники. 

— Которые никто не сможет открыть, потому что звуковой отвёртки у них нет, а разомкнуть заваренные контакты не сможет ни один из их ключей, — пробормотал Доктор, потирая плечо.

— Они пытались, — согласилась Ривер.

— Блестящая идея, профессор Сонг, — пробурчал Доктор и подвинул свою руку чуть ближе к её, Ривер благодарно кивнула в ответ. Теперь цепочка наручников не натягивалась так сильно и не доставляла никакого дискомфорта. 

— Твоя правая рука свободна. За это мог бы сказать спасибо, — парировала Ривер. Она поёрзала на месте и ненароком поморщилась. Ребра ныли. 

— Больно?

— Ерунда, сладкий. До свадьбы заживёт. Если ты когда-нибудь решишься. 

— Мы поженились.

— В несуществующей Вселенной в несуществующем времени. 

Взгляд Доктора стал сосредоточенным и внимательным. Похоже, он окончательно пришёл в себя и был готов заняться делом. Ривер устало вздохнула. По-видимому, её вздох был истолкован неверно, потому что Доктор нахмурился. 

— А ты хотела белое платье и эту штуку на лицо? Ей богу, больше всего напоминает сеть для охоты на немулидов. 

Ривер поморщилась, представляя себя в белом платье, и покачала головой.

— Я всё ещё ненавижу свадьбы. 

На этаже было тихо. Издалека доносились лишь приглушенные голоса заключённых, шорохи и чей-то надсадный кашель. Доктор нашёл пальцы Ривер, переплел их со своими и осторожно потянул наверх. Они поднялись. 

— За что мы сидим здесь? Что ты опять натворила? — с насмешкой поинтересовался он. 

Она приподняла бровь, искренне надеясь, что он говорит это в шутку. Но Доктор был серьезен. С изяществом фокусника он двигался по камере, как-то умудряясь почти не использовать левую руку, так что Ривер оставалась на месте. 

— Черт возьми, Доктор, мы сидим за стенами из магнетита толщиной в три метра на четырёх квадратных метрах дариллиумского вулканического сплава, а тебя интересуют мои прошлые подвиги? Я этого не вынесу.

Ривер улыбнулась, отчёт, разумеется, был неполным. Но и Доктор не сидел на месте, ещё минута — и недостающие части мозаики будут на своих местах. Он уже ощупал все выступающие камни, оглядел вентиляционные окна, расположенные под самым потолком, подёргал решётку. Пара камней внизу разрушились от времени, но этого было недостаточно, чтобы расшатать и выбить её целиком. К тому же к решётке присоединялись чувствительные датчики, реагирующие на любое воздействие, а камера под потолком красноречиво свидетельствовала о том, что за ними наблюдают.

— Ты плохо себя вела, — пробурчал Доктор. — А стены здесь три метра и тринадцать сантиметров. 

— О да. 

С каждой минутой Ривер не нравилось здесь всё больше и больше. Казалось, будто она вновь попала в одиночную камеру на самой дождливой планете в мире и теперь ждала ночи, надеясь, что она принесет к ней Доктора. Противное и липкое как патока ощущение дежавю. Будто через несколько часов наступит утро и приведет за собой лязг дверей, крики заключённых, усмешки охраны и одиночество.

Доктор подошёл ближе к решётке, выглянул в коридор, осмотрелся и повернулся к Ривер. 

— Хочешь что-то сказать, — прозвучало скорее утвердительно, чем вопросительно. 

Ривер улыбнулась, стараясь, чтобы истинные эмоции не отразились на её лице. 

— Мечтаю. С самой первой секунды здесь. Кого ты убил, сладкий? 

Доктор фыркнул. 

— Есть вопросы, на которые я знаю ответ?

— Как они захватили ТАРДИС? 

— Ты знаешь. 

— Да. — Ривер оперлась свободной рукой о стену и глянула на Доктора. — Звуковая скорость, активные гипердвигатели, технология клещевого захвата. Но ты успел ввести координаты, а ещё ТАРДИС показывала очень странные данные... Я думала, что мы улетели оттуда. 

— Они оказались чуть быстрее, — перебил её Доктор. Он выглядел смущенным, а может быть, ей показалось? 

Ривер шагнула назад, увлекая его за собой. Доктор повиновался. Разумеется, он понимал, что она делает. Правый угол — очень темный, дальше всех расположенный от камеры видеонаблюдения, — определённо самое удачное место для разговоров, которые хотелось бы оставить в тайне. За стеной снова загудел лифт, он неспешно скользил вниз. Сколько же всего этажей было в этой тюремной башне? 

— Никто не умер. Или почти никто. 

Ривер ощутила его дыхание на щеке и улыбнулась снова. Всё как прежде: они вместе, они решают проблему. Тюрьма — это ненадолго. Не существовало в мире такой тюрьмы, которая смогла бы удержать Ривер Сонг. 

— Никто, — эхом повторила Ривер. — В рамках закона. Кажется, было несколько киберлюдей. 

— По правде говоря, они и живыми-то уже не были. 

— А межгалактический розыск? 

— Это тебя стоит спросить.

Ривер разгладила шнурок на толстовке Доктора, потом стряхнула пыль с рукавов. 

— Я давно уже оправдана. И пусть мои методы не всегда законны, вряд ли найдутся причины, чтобы посадить меня в тюрьму. Тем более, за убийство. Поверь, меньше всего на свете я хочу вернуться в камеру. 

Доктор кивнул, не сводя с неё глаз, он будто видел, что она прячет за улыбкой. И насколько сильно не хочет здесь находиться. Впрочем, почему будто? 

— Мы хотим поговорить. — Он повернулся к мерцающему огоньку камеры видеонаблюдения. — Мы имеем право знать, по какой причине задержаны и находимся в этом месте. В противном случае, мне придется сообщить о происходящем в Прокламацию теней. Уж они-то разберутся, насколько легально вы задерживаете здесь представителей различных видов и рас. Мы не очень близкие друзья, но они остались мне должны. Надеюсь, вы меня услышали? 

Камера мигнула, загудел динамик. 

— К вам придут в течение часа, — ответил приятный женский голос. Доктор поморщился. 

— А меню всё-таки захватите. Я бы съел бургер.

*** 

Ждать пришлось долго. Обсуждать план побега со включенными камерами было бы глупой идеей, так что пришлось коротать время за разговорами. К тому же Доктор пока не был уверен, что бежать отсюда придётся, а Ривер, по-видимому, уже что-то придумала. Наконец из коридора послышались шаги, кто-то приближался к изолятору. Вскоре перед решеткой остановился высокий и очень худой парень в элегантном брючном костюме.

— Доктор, профессор Сонг… Добро пожаловать в тюрьму строгого режима «Милосердие и справедливость»! Мне очень жаль, но Рождество вы оба проведете здесь. Мое имя Ивелиус Лайтвел. Я буду обвинителем на предстоящем процессе. 

Под мышкой Лайтвел зажимал светло-желтую папку. 

Доктор окинул его заинтересованным взглядом. Лайтвел определенно был человеком, однако, судя по его излишней худобе и светлым, не в меру кудрявым волосам, кто-то из его предков родился на Дариллиуме. 

— Я ожидал увидеть адвоката, — ответил Доктор. 

— По решению Высшего совета планеты Дариллиум адвокат вам предоставлен не будет, — ответил Лайтвел, приглаживая волосы чуть подрагивающей ладонью. 

Доктор это заметил. От парня за милю разило неуверенностью. Либо это дело было для него первым, либо первым настолько серьёзным. 

— А что — права и свободы уже вышли из моды? — поинтересовался он нарочито громко и язвительно. — Ну надо же, а я не успел познать все радости хвалёного земного судопроизводства. 

— Вы совершили хладнокровное преднамеренное убийство на территории Заповедника. В этом случае адвокат не положен. Вы уже приговорены к смерти на Дариллиуме. Вопрос состоит лишь в том, как долго вы будете сидеть здесь до исполнения приговора, — Лайтвел прочистил горло, — в разных камерах. Последнее — лишь вопрос времени. Думаю, мы разберёмся, как разомкнуть контакты наручников и…

— О! Вы изучаете работу моей отвёртки! Могу заверить, она признает только одного хозяина, — соврал Доктор. 

Лайтвел повел плечами. Создавалось ощущение, будто в деловом костюме тому чертовски неудобно. 

— К моему большому сожалению вашу отвёртку пока не нашли. Но и это вопрос времени, сэр. 

— Кого мы убили? — вмешалась в разговор Ривер. — Их имена? У вас есть доказательства, что это сделали мы? Когда это случилось? Потому что в противном случае мы обжалуем ваше решение в…

Она нахмурилась, пытаясь подобрать нужное слово.

— В суде покруче вашего, — помог ей Доктор. 

— Все доказательства давно собраны и зафиксированы здесь, — Лайтвел потряс пресловутой желтой папкой. — Чудесканы подтвердили преднамеренный характер ваших деяний. Данные с приборов, установленных в Заповеднике, нам передал андроид по имени Нардол. 

— Чудесканы? Что это за штука? — поинтересовался Доктор, удивленно приподняв бровь. Сейчас важнее было узнать все обстоятельства дела, а с Нардолом он ещё успеет разобраться. И, по-видимому, бежать им всё-таки придется. Сейчас эта идея не казалась Доктору бессмысленной, похоже, что полиция не планировала заниматься делом всерьёз. 

— Чувствительные детекторы-сканеры, сэр. Это самое современное оборудование. Оно способно не только зафиксировать факт преступления, но и детектировать смерть, оценить мотивацию и вынести вердикт. Чудесканы заменяют полицейских в местах большого скопления народа, соврать им невозможно. В столице их много.

— И как они работают? — спросила Ривер. 

— Делают анализ выдыхаемого воздуха. Оценивают содержание некоторых гормонов в поте. М-м-м… — Лайтвел опустил взгляд в пол, будто школьник, отвечающий у доски. Доктора это позабавило, с неуверенными в себе людьми всегда было проще всего. — Пульс считают. Включаются, как только содержание адреналина в поте посетителей начинает превышать допустимые значения. 

— Мы говорим о Заповеднике с хищными ёлками! Только идиот не будет синтезировать там адреналин в безумных количествах! — Доктор махнул рукой. — Кому я это говорю? 

— Волнение, определяющееся по шкале Уваттум-А как лёгкое и среднее, считается Чудесканами естественным фоном для этой территории, — пробурчал Лайтвел обиженно. 

— Допустим. Но зачем вам такое сложное оборудование в Заповеднике, где кроме ёлок не растет даже трава? — Доктор глянул на Ривер, та вопросительно приподняла бровь, будто не понимая о чем разговор, и он тут же пояснил:

— Ёлки съедают всё вокруг. Кругом голая земля. Ну… Сейчас там снег, если это может иметь какое-то значение. 

— И в это чудесное место ты планировал меня отвезти? Романтик, — отозвалась Ривер. 

— Ты же любишь опасность. А ёлки — единственное плотоядное дерево на несколько миллиардов миль вокруг. На других планетах их нет. 

— Браконьеры, — перебил их Лайтвел. Разумеется, ему не нравилось, когда его игнорируют. — Древесина диких елей высоко ценится. 

Доктор едва заметно улыбнулся.

— Что ж, представление началось.

Судя по взгляду, который бросила Ривер на него в этот момент, она уже понимала, что будет дальше. 

— Люди! Вы невероятные! — Доктор потянул Ривер за руку ближе к себе и вместе с ней крутанулся на месте. Ривер улыбнулась: в такие моменты просто стоять Доктор не умел, его гиперактивность требовала выхода. 

— Умудряетесь делать из самых опасных растений во Вселенной табуретки, — продолжил он, — а потом удивляетесь, что многие инопланетные расы пытаются вас уничтожить. Дорогая, ты напомнишь мне, почему я терплю людей так долго? Они же с рождения только и думают, как бы изощреннее себя убить. 

— Хочу тебя поправить, дорогой, — перебила его Ривер, — но ты не просто терпишь их, ты их спасаешь. 

— Именно. И гораздо чаще от самих себя, нежели от врагов. Помнишь, как было с  плачущими ангелами? 

— Разумеется. А остров Пасхи? Они решили, что ты их Бог. А все из-за подбородка. 

— Опять мистер Подбородок. Не слишком ли часто ты его вспоминаешь? 

— У него были определенные достоинства.

— Что? Какие ещё достоинства? Надеюсь, ты ни на что не намекаешь? 

Лайтвел терял терпение. Доктор отчетливо это видел, поэтому все больше и больше увлекался словесной дуэлью. Этот прием был беспроигрышным вариантом. Ривер всегда понимала с полуслова-полувзгляда и знала, что делать. Она мгновенно подхватывала игру, включалась в работу и помогала. 

— Хватит! — Лайтвел шагнул ближе к решетке. 

— Подбородок? Временами он был очень галантным, — продолжила Ривер, как ни в чем не бывало. 

Вдалеке скрипнула дверь. Доктор шагнул ближе к решётке и выглянул наружу, но охранников видно не было. 

— Значит, я недостаточно галантен? Серьёзно? Я возил тебя на озеро Ляфлёр. Целое озеро из цветов! 

— Да… Было неплохо. До тех пор, пока стрекоза размером с корову не попыталась откусить мне ногу.

— А я говорил, что эта стрекоза может быть крайне агрессивной.

— Не говорил. 

— Значит, собирался. Просто был занят. Кстати! — воскликнул Доктор, прерывая спор. — А у тебя ведь с собой та вульгарная красная помада? 

— Вульгарная? И это мне говорит тот, кто надевает пиджак на толстовку! Доктор, ты носил звуковые очки! — Ривер неторопливо вынула из кармана помаду. — Чёрт возьми, как оказывается неудобно красить губы левой рукой!

— Ты сравниваешь невероятно крутые и очень технологичные очки и это?! — Доктор указал на неё пальцем и причмокнул губами. — Я в них не целовался с каждой встречной. 

— А не ты ли хвастался, что добавил в них опцию рентгеновского зрения? Все голые, да? 

Ривер хмыкнула и, покончив с помадой, лучезарно улыбнулась. 

Доктор закатил глаза. 

— Ривер! Рентгеновское зрение требовалось, чтобы обнаружить киберлюдей в шахте! И вообще-то мы говорили о моей прошлой регенерации. А не об этой. 

— Я скажу тебе всего два слова: коньки и Темза. Ты проигрываешь! Подбородок — Брови. Один: ноль. 

Лайтвел прикрикнул на них, потом шагнул ближе и в тот момент, когда его руки ухватились за решётку, когда он высунулся, пытаясь перекричать болтающую парочку, Доктор и Ривер как по команде рванулись вперед. Доктор схватил Лайтвела за галстук и потянул ближе к решётке, а Ривер его поцеловала. 

— Туристический центр на планете Полночь. Спа, массажи, пончики, бесплатный вайфай. Открой решетку и можешь понырять в бассейне. Надеюсь, не всплывешь, — раздражённо процедил сквозь зубы Доктор. 

Галлюциногенная помада действовала безотказно. Парень удивленно моргнул и повиновался.   
Доктор поморщился и глянул на Ривер. Она казалась крайне самодовольной, неприлично самодовольной, как сонтаранец после боя. 

— Ну почему опять поцелуи? Тебе не приходило в голову, что можно иначе? 

Ривер дернула решетку на себя, когда щёлкнули замки. 

— М-м?

— Ты могла просто испачкать его помадой. Взять помаду и… 

— О нет, она от этого испортится. Ты совершенно ничего не понимаешь в женских премудростях, так что лучше молчи. 

Доктор торопливо отодвинул решётку и пропустил Ривер вперёд, потом протиснулся следом. Из соседних камер послышались крики и одобрительный свист. Доктор потянулся к Лайтвелу, и в этот момент Ривер дёрнула его в сторону, собираясь бежать. Наручники оцарапали запястье, Доктор с трудом устоял на ногах и фыркнул, намереваясь разразиться очередной недовольной тирадой. Ривер глянула виновато, и он прикусил язык. Потом аккуратно потянул жену ближе. 

— Попробуем делать это сообща?

— Ты определенно хотел сказать что-то другое.

— Ну я же шотландец. 

— Поспеши! — Ривер присела на корточки, чтобы не мешать. — Вот-вот завоет сирена. 

— И все же мне интересно, кого мы убили? — Доктор склонился над Лайтвелом, лежащим на животе и растерянно болтающем руками и ногами. Похоже иллюзия с бассейном получилась очень реалистичной. — У тебя есть видео? Я должен знать.

Лайтвел даже не изменился в лице, похоже, он никого и ничего не слышал. Доктор поднял с пола папку и вдохнул её запах. Перед глазами замелькали буквы и цифры. 

— Здесь нет информации даже об их именах. Мужчина и женщина. Были одеты в плащи, лиц на камере не видно. Признаюсь, что был не прав. Земное судопроизводство ещё отвратительнее, чем мне казалось. 

Он что-то упустил. Что-то важное не давало покоя. Какая-то мысль билась в голове навязчивой мушкой. Он пробежался по содержимому папки снова. Ничего важного, целая куча официальных бумажек на каждую официальную бумажку. 

— Нужно найти видео. — Ривер уже ощупывала карманы Лайтвела. — Должно быть видео. О! Всё наверняка здесь! 

Она ловко выудила из пиджака небольшую тёмную коробочку. 

— Личный мини-компьютер? 

— Именно. Ты же не собирался искать видеофайлы в бумажной папке?

Доктор кивнул и откинул папку в сторону. Ощущение было странным, непонятным, неестественным. Наконец он уловил суть. 

— Ривер… У них действительно есть доказательства того, что мы застрелили двоих людей. 

— Разберёмся потом, ладно? Лично у меня пока нет причин доверять этим Чудесканам. 

Где-то вдалеке уже слышался шум шагов, к камере кто-то бежал. Доктор ухватил Ривер за руку, чтобы больше не натягивать браслет наручников, и глянул в противоположную сторону. 

— Это кольцевой коридор. Хитрое решение для большинства тюрем сейчас. Если побежим туда, то вернёмся назад, — прошептала Ривер. 

Доктор фыркнул. 

— Если все охранники идут сюда, то есть шанс, что там их намного меньше. 

Ривер понимающе кивнула, и они побежали. Заключённые кричали и улюлюкали, Доктор старался не обращать на них внимание, мысленно просчитывая вероятности. Он был в отключке, когда их везли сюда, но подсознание подмечало детали. Где-то впереди были двери лифта — тюрьма “Милосердие и справедливость” располагалась под землей. И, судя по всему, лифт был единственным способом выбраться отсюда. Архитектура вряд ли предполагала лестницу. 

Преследователи нагоняли, оба его сердца уже были готовы выскочить из груди, и Доктор признался сам себе, что мистер Подбородок в таких делах действительно был не так уж плох. Наконец коридор закончился, справа был резкий поворот и широкий холл с дверями лифта. Возле них топталась пара вооруженных охранников. А мозгопудинги оказались поумнее, чем он рассчитывал. Ривер дёрнула его в сторону, лучи бластеров ушли в стену. 

— Что теперь? 

Доктор прислонился к стене. 

— Эй, парни, мы сдаёмся. Сдаёмся! — он шагнул вперёд, подняв руки, и потянул Ривер за собой. 

— Сдаёмся? — прошептала Ривер встревоженно. — Когда это мы начали сдаваться? 

Доктор хмыкнул и взглянул на неё. Собирался убедить, что затея провалилась, но прочитал в её взгляде страх. Ривер Сонг боялась тюрьмы больше, чем риска быть убитой. 

— Ты… — Доктор сглотнул и нахмурился. 

— Я просто не хочу провести всё оставшееся время без тебя. 

На пути к спасению была пара молодых охранников с двумя бластерами, а у них не было ничего. Или почти ничего. 

— Мы сдаёмся, — настойчиво повторил Доктор и направился к лифтам. Ривер пришлось за собой буквально тащить. 

Охранники переглянулись и шагнули в их сторону, поднимая бластеры выше. 

— Лицом к стене! Держите руки так, чтобы мы их видели.

— Хотите байку? — Доктор поднял руки повыше и потряс ими, демонстрируя, что приказ выполнен. Потом глянул на Ривер. — Это случилось совсем недавно в тюрьме на одной из человеческих колоний. Ужасное происшествие. Туда переправили двоих задержанных за хладнокровное убийство. И ведь всё оружие у них забрали, вообще всё. Но наутро нашли двух охранников, прямо у дверей лифта… Один из них совсем впал в детство, говорят, палец сосал. — Доктор шагнул ближе. — Второй? Что там делал второй, дорогая? 

— Был в отключке. Кажется, — ответила Ривер и поцеловала одного из охранников. 

Второй полицейский удивленно приподнял брови и тут же получил в челюсть от Доктора. Пальцы пронзила ощутимая боль, так что Доктор застонал и потряс кисть. 

— А! Это что — андроиды? Или киборги? У них кости из металла!

— Ну да. Разумеется, — с сарказмом прошептала Ривер. — Может, в следующий раз поменяемся местами? Я бью, а ты целуешь. 

Она склонилась к разомлевшему охраннику и прошептала ему что-то на ушко. Тот послушно отдал ей свой бластер, который Ривер тут же сунула за пояс. 

— Ты можешь никого больше здесь не целовать?! 

— Совсем никого? — она удивленно изогнула бровь. — Доктор, не помню, говорила ли я, но иногда ты слишком ворчлив. 

Топот в коридоре послышался отчетливее, Доктор успел изучить окружающую обстановку и рассчитать приблизительную вероятность их выживания. Процент был небольшой, но он привык плевать в лицо статистике. 

— Тогда хотя бы постарайся никого не убить, — сказал он Ривер, всё ещё копаясь в карманах охранников. 

Где-то здесь должна была лежать пластиковая карта. Лифт наверняка обладал всеми возможными средствами защиты. Вопрос был один: успеют ли они выбраться на поверхность до того, как лифт обесточат? Оставалось положиться на везение. Снова.


	6. Интерлюдия

_В небе над планетой Скаро  
Космический корабль «Эдем»  
Изолятор_

_«Сколько мы здесь?»_

Ей приносили еду и воду девять раз. Если далеки были в достаточной мере пунктуальны, то уже можно было прикинуть, как давно взлетел корабль.

— Дня три, может, больше. 

В кромешной тьме изолятора было сложно ориентироваться. 

Корабль успел подняться в воздух за пару секунд до того, как обвалилась большая часть строений на Скаро. Мисси видела Давроса лишь мельком, но по всем признакам он был в крайне тяжёлом состоянии. Далеки укатили его в медицинский отсек и уже третий день пытались лечить. 

_«У тебя есть план?»_

— Без сомнения. Я не Доктор, чтобы придумывать его, когда задница заполыхает. 

_«Ты вспоминаешь Доктора в пятый раз за трое суток. Слишком много внимания тому, кто оставил тебя без оружия посреди империи далеков. Как ты там говорила? Лучший друг? А он точно в курсе?»_

— Зато мы повеселились. 

Мисси зевнула и растянулась на полу, подняв руки, чтобы запястья не так сильно болели. Раны затягивались почти сразу, но наручники вновь и вновь царапали кожу. Где они их взяли? Колония Сарф из Средневековья притащила?

А ещё было скучно. 

Можно было вести беседы с Саксоном, но тот быстро уставал, а тишина в голове была куда более тягостной, чем барабаны когда-то. 

— Даврос! Да-а-а-а-врос! — пропела Мисси. — Выйди и поговори со мной, трехглазый. Не ври, что помираешь. Я-то знаю, что ты слышишь меня. Нравится моё безумие? 

Три дня назад дама-полудалек с вантузом в голове приковала её цепями к стене в комнате без окон, созданной из стабилизированного сплава карликовой звезды. Мисси даже прониклась к далекам некоторым уважением — подготовились на случай, если когда-нибудь удастся захватить повелителя времени. 

Света в изоляторе не было. Зато были лазеры, опутывающие пространство перед дверью. Из-за них дверь едва заметно светилась зелёным. Для Мисси — светилась. Человек, пожалуй, не увидел бы этого свечения. Неизвестно, как видели его далеки. Впрочем, на особенности их цветовосприятия Мисси было глубоко наплевать. В любом случае, эта сверхзащита была главной тактической ошибкой Давроса, теперь она знала, где именно находится дверь.

Космический флот далеков завис над Скаро и все три дня не занимался ничем кроме подсчета потерь. А потерь было очень много. 

Мисси была в заточении, и любая попытка бегства могла закончится фатально. Пока она собрала слишком мало данных о структуре этого корабля. Его называли Эдем — огромный военный лайнер с сотней спасшихся далеков на борту. А там внизу, на Скаро, сейчас буйствовало далек-пюре, заряженное энергией регенерации Доктора, зловещее и сердитое на всех и вся, даже на собственных братьев. 

_«Можно начать планировать месть Доктору. Или поиграть в «Уничтоженные планеты»._ — Гарольд Саксон в её голове откровенно скучал. 

— Шестой раз. Вот мы и вспомнили его шестой раз. Не переживай, я уже все решила. 

_«Без меня?»_

— С тобой было бы дольше. 

Мисси закрыла глаза, в красках представляя себе все детали плана. Судя по тому, как притих её внутренний голос, он был совсем не против. 

Дверь зажужжала и открылась, в помещение вошла рыжеволосая дама-полудалек. ещё при первой встрече Мисси окрестила её «Мадам Далек», так было проще. Далеки переделали её сознание, а вот телом не озаботились. Нужен же был им кто-то, чтобы заковывать узников в кандалы. Без рук это было бы проблематично. И конечно у неё все ещё было какое-то там дурацкое человеческое имя, но Мисси больше нравился её вариант. 

— Ну наконец-то! Я сделала заказ три дня назад, но до сих пор не увидела даже кофе. Где спагетти с фрикадельками? — Мисси фыркнула. — А фриттата? Обслуживание у вас так себе. 

— С тобой будет говорить Даврос. 

— Да ладно? Уже? А у меня губы не накрашены! — Мисси закатила глаза и оскалилась. 

Мадам Далек положила на пол серебристую сферу, нажала несколько кнопок, и стена напротив засветилась изнутри. Вскоре изображение стало четким и Мисси увидела искаженное мутациями и старостью лицо Давроса. На этот раз оно выглядел ещё хуже, чем раньше. Кожа потрескалась, кое-где обнажились серо-белые кости черепа, лоскутами свисало то, что осталось от плоти. 

— Мастер… 

Мисси разглядывала его несколько секунд, потом смекнула: Даврос не сидел, он лежал на чем-то металлическом. Стол? Было очень похоже. Кажется, ему досталось на Скаро намного больше, чем утверждал Крикунчик. Впрочем, что в этом мог понимать осьминог в дырявом ведре? 

— О, вижу те парни из канализации были не в курсе, что ты их император. 

— Они просто очень стары. Не так стары, как мы с тобой, но достаточно, чтобы не понимать, что творят. — Даврос закашлялся, обнажив жуткие иссиня-чёрные зубы. 

— А где твое чудо-кресло? — Мисси хмыкнула, тут же прочитав на его лице ответ. — О, у него теперь новые хозяева? 

— Ты умрешь, Мастер. И очень скоро. Мне жаль, — пробормотал Даврос. 

— Со мною что-то не так? Не замечала какие-то перемены в состоянии здоровья. Это что — намек на возраст? Ах ты дурашка! Женщинам на первом свидании такого не говорят! — ответила Мисси, разглядывая обстановку позади Давроса. 

В углу экрана были видны толстые серебристые кабели. Легкое светло-голубое свечение выдавало материал, из которого было сделано оборудование, по-видимому, отвечающее за жизнь Давроса. Живой металл, валидиум. Интересно… Зачем он потребовался Давросу в таком количестве? Валидиум способен проводить любую энергию от потока электронов до артронного потока. Всё, что угодно. И это было далеко не единственное его свойство. 

— Мои дети желают продлить жизнь своего создателя. Далеков осталось мало, но они теперь сильнее, чем раньше. И многократно умнее. Они обновлены, бессмертны и практически неуязвимы, но желают продолжить совершенствоваться. 

— Это так мило. Тоже что ли озаботиться потомством? — Мисси попыталась сесть, прислонившись к стене. Руки затекли. — Или собачку завести для начала. Как у Доктора. 

— Ты ещё больший шут, чем он. Как же мне осточертела ваша раса! — Даврос тяжело вздохнул и закашлялся.

— О, мы тоже не очень любим каледов. Какие-то вы все… скользкие. И глаз только один. Никакого изящества. 

— Скоро Далеки восстановят Систему, и ты перестанешь шутить.

— Систему? — переспросила Мисси. 

— Подпространственное реле с генетической составляющей — то, что не давало мне умереть долгие годы, помогало питаться жизненной энергией моих созданий. Теперь у него будет новый источник энергии. 

Мисси хихикнула. 

— Даврос-Даврос-Даврос… Посмотри на себя! Тобой пугали детишек на Галлифрее. Видели бы они, в кого ты превратился! Был великим ученым, а стал паразитом. Так себе карьера, не находишь? 

Даврос поморщился. 

— Ты мой пленник, Мастер. И скоро ты станешь моей жертвой. 

— Не мечтай. Я не так глупа, как Доктор. Я поняла, чего ты хочешь. Восстановиться за мой счет и стать бессмертным. Или почти бессмертным. Но ты ничего не получишь. 

— Я получу всё, что нужно. Скаро сейчас недоступна, но мы выжили. И скоро откроем портал, — пробормотал Даврос. 

Мисси приподняла бровь и облизнула пересохшие губы. 

— Что за портал? Портал куда? 

— Портал во временную воронку. Путь к неисчерпаемым ресурсам артронной энергии, прямо здесь, на корабле. Далеки стали сильнее, а благодаря Доктору они имеют возможность управлять временным потоком ничуть не хуже повелителей времени. И кто же теперь самая могущественная раса во Вселенной? 

— Постой-постой, — Мисси хмыкнула. — Это какой этап вашего развития? Потому что я уже успела запутаться. Помнится, вы научились перемещаться во времени…

— Мои дети это умеют. Они питаются энергией артронного потока. 

Саксон в её голове облегченно выдохнул. Что ж, она сможет улететь в другое время и пространство, это главное. Нужно только достать подходящий транспорт. 

— Та-а-ак… Что-то тут не складывается! И как же вы получали её до этого? Без воронки времени? — поинтересовалась Мисси скорее для проформы. Технологии далеков её не интересовали. 

Даврос рассмеялся и покачал головой. 

— Об этом тебе не следует знать. Но раньше процесс требовал от нас немалых энергетических затрат. Теперь мы такие же как вы. С одной лишь разницей: в этой реальности вас двое, а моих детей скоро будут тысячи. Жаль, ты не успеешь насладиться этим, Мастер. 

Он закашлялся снова, а Мисси закатила глаза. 

— Ты не мог бы называть меня Мисси? Иначе получишь кличку Уродливый Трехглазый Червяк. Нравится? 

Даврос на её слова не отреагировал. Он лишь глубоко и натужно вздохнул. 

— Сейчас мы отрезаны от временной воронки. Так уж вышло. На Скаро всё бы уже работало, — Даврос сжал зубы. — Но ничего. Эдем станет новым началом. 

— Кстати, три дня хочу обсудить с тобой номенклатуру. Что за название такое? Даврос, это неоригинально! Всегда поражалась изобретательности наших народов. Второй по размеру город Галлифрея — Аркадия, ваш корабль — Эдем. Небеса Обетованные, иной мир, рай. Ха! Ты знаешь, я совсем не чувствую себя здесь, как в раю. Мне до сих пор не принесли новые туфли, а ваши наручники царапают кожу. Хоть и милые конечно, девочки любят побрякушки. 

— Далекам не удается стабилизировать портал. И ты им поможешь. 

Мисси замерла, глядя на экран. 

— Нет. 

— Я лишь хочу предложить тебе сделку. Подумай! Далеки все равно это сделают — рано или поздно. — Даврос закашлялся. — Я слишком стар и слишком болен, чтобы помогать им, но регенерационная энергия Доктора изменила их сознание — теперь я знаю, они справятся сами. Когда всё будет готово, мы подключим тебя к Системе. Живым или мертвым. 

Мисси цокнула языком. 

— Опять эта Система. Скажи хоть, мне там понравится? 

— Через неё мы заберем всю твою регенерационную энергию до капли. Я заберу. Мне жаль. Приходится чем-то жертвовать. 

Мисси фыркнула и нахмурилась. Картина виделась неприятной и безрадостной. Она хотела сотрудничать с Давросом, чтобы выжить, но это сотрудничество не предполагало помощь. Раньше. 

Она искренне надеялась, что сумеет выторговать свою жизнь, но теперь… Помогать врагам, не имея никаких гарантий, она не собиралась. 

— А если я помогу стабилизировать ваш портал, где гарантия, что вы потом не засунете меня в эту мясорубку? 

— Приведи кого-нибудь вместо себя. И под кем-нибудь я подразумеваю Доктора. Даю слово, в этом случае я отпущу тебя. Я… зол на него. 

— Хочешь отомстить? Так-так-так. В очередь. Сначала Доктор идет со мной на футбол, — Мисси игриво улыбнулась. — Или куда там любит ходить Доктор? В спа? В библиотеку? 

Даврос фыркнул.

— Я озвучил свои условия. 

Мисси немного помолчала. Нужно было решить, готова ли она выкупить свою жизнь ценою жизни Доктора. Долго думать не пришлось. 

Саксон в её голове захлопал в ладоши. 

— Хорошо. Допустим, ты получишь Доктора и ТАРДИС. Я дам тебе координаты пространства-времени. Ваши машинки способны прыгнуть в будущее? Или прошлое. Сейчас энергии хватит? 

— Запаса энергии пока достаточно. 

Даврос чуть приподнялся, внимательно слушая её, серый лоскут кожи, едва прикрывающий голый череп, чуть сдвинулся, обнажая кость. Мисси поморщилась. 

— Только цыц! Доктора вернешь, как наиграешься. — Мисси фыркнула. — Потрепанного, в крайнем случае — слегка мертвого. Понял? 

— Ставишь мне условия? Я могу уничтожить тебя. 

— Твои мальчики уже сказали. Честно говоря, они только об этом и болтают. Может, расширишь им лексический запас? Пусть стихи декламируют, песни поют.

Даврос хмыкнул и тяжело сглотнул. Потом облизнул пересохшие губы. 

— Внутри ТАРДИС Доктор полностью защищен. Какой толк от твоих координат?

— Ну, разумеется. Ведь есть защитное поле, которое блокирует любое внешнее воздействие. А если вдруг попытаться взорвать ТАРДИС, то — шмяк! — система аварийного рассеивания… Ой! Я совсем забыла, что даже ТАРДИС может сломаться. 

Даврос поморщился. 

— Кто отключит защитное поле? 

Точного ответа на этот вопрос Мисси не знала. Ей дали координаты, преподнесли как дар или как проклятие, но на все вопросы отвечали уклончиво, так что теперь приходилось импровизировать. И в этом она всегда была хороша. 

— Это сделает Доктор. 

— Но зачем? 

— О, это долгая и нудная история. Скажем так, он сделает это сам и по своей воле. А главное, я точно знаю, когда это произойдет. — Мисси лукаво улыбнулась. — Честно говоря, берегла этот момент времени для себя. Но надо, так надо. 

— Мы сможем попасть в ТАРДИС? — пробормотал Даврос. 

— Вы сможете сделать с ТАРДИС всё, что заблагорассудится. Но взрывать её я бы не стала, может зацепить пару галактик. А вот выкурить оттуда Доктора будет не очень сложно. 

Мисси глянула на Давроса. Тот молчал. 

_«Смотри-ка, он думает»,_ — пробормотал в её голове Саксон. 

«Разумеется. Я умею заинтересовать мужчину. Он ведь мужчина, да?» — парировала Мисси. 

— Чего ты хочешь взамен? 

— Покататься на вашей машине времени. Только мне нужны гарантии, дорогуша. 

Даврос хмыкнул, но кивнул. 

— Я всё обдумаю и сообщу. 

— Не спеши. Я начинаю привыкать к вашему гостеприимству. Подушку бы помягче, а то шея затекла. 

Дверь открылась почти бесшумно, мадам Далек остановилась на пороге, очевидно намереваясь что-то сказать. Но Мисси показала ей язык. Экран моргнул и погас, в комнате снова стало темно. 

_«В планеты, так в планеты. Альфа-нубус. Лет пятьсот назад сгорел,_ — фыркнул Гарольд Саксон в её голове. — _Тебе на «С». И давай пока не будем упоминать Скаро? У меня плохое предчувствие!»_


	7. Глава 4

_Город-тюрьма «Милосердие и Справедливость»  
Планета Дариллиум_

— Скорее.

Двери лифта наконец открылись, Доктор приложил пластиковую карту к считывателю и нажал на кнопку со стрелкой, указывающей вверх. Лифт поехал. 

— Двести пятнадцать этажей? 

— Двести семнадцать. — Ривер аккуратно стерла с губ остатки помады и проверила заряд бластера.

— Если ты убьешь кого-нибудь, у них будет по-настоящему веская причина посадить нас сюда. Они всего лишь солдаты. 

— Не волнуйся, настрою минимальный заряд, — ответила она и щелкнула переключателем. — К тому же я метко стреляю и левой рукой. Вырублю их на пару часов. 

Доктор кивнул, считая этажи. ещё немного… Совсем немного. Может, в этот раз повезет? С лифтами у Доктора не ладилось. Как-то раз они застряли в лифте в полнолуние с представителем планеты Люпинус. Хорошо, что на Ривер были довольно прочные чулки, и рассвирепевшего недоволка удалось связать. А лифт в городке Вера и вовсе взорвался. Они едва умели выпрыгнуть из кабины за пару секунд до этого. Но не могут же все лифты на этой планете желать ему смерти? 

Словно в ответ на заданный вопрос лифт дернулся и остановился. Заверещал сигнал тревоги, панель управления замигала красным цветом. 

— Чудесканом обнаружены преступники, этаж тридцать пять, лифт Си, — произнес приятный женский голос. 

Доктор закатил глаза. 

— А вот и наш новый приятель Чудескан. 

Ривер постучала пальцами по кнопкам лифта, потом попыталась расплавить его стену лучом бластера. Металл предсказуемо не поддавался: сплав был изготовлен на основе магнетита.

— Чудескан! — Доктор отыскал взглядом камеру под самым потолком и широко ей улыбнулся. — Эй. Твои электронные мозги способны на что-нибудь умное? Например, объяснить, в чем ты нас обвиняешь? 

Система молчала, красные огни мигали. Камера была очень маленькая, но Доктор разглядел два небольших полукруглых щитка из бистарила, расположенных с двух сторон от объектива. На них и располагались чувствительные сканер-детекторы. Устройство казалось очень прогрессивным для этого пространства и времени, так что Доктор поневоле залюбовался прибором. Когда люди успели такое собрать? Впрочем, цивилизация не стояла на месте, и будь у землян чуть больше бистарила, колонизированный ими Дариллиум шагнул бы далеко вперед. Но, к сожалению, история распорядилась иначе.

Чудескан молчал, так что Доктор откашлялся и требовательно произнес: 

— Мы имеем право знать. 

— Предумышленное убийство двух человек в Заповеднике. Координаты двенадцать ноль тринадцать один ноль один дробь три, — пропел всё тот же женский голос. 

Ривер фыркнула. 

— Мы никогда не были в Заповеднике.

— Ваше присутствие там подтверждено универсальным ДНК-тестом Уотсона-Уолберга. 

Тест Уотсона-Уолберга? Раньше специальным приказом Прокламации теней на всех планетах во Вселенной запрещалось применять этот тест в отношении повелителей времени. Генетическая карта галлифрейцев была секретна. Доктор поспешил вмешаться. 

— Вы исследуете ДНК в составе выдыхаемого воздуха? Но с чем вы сравнивали? Откуда мои данные в ваших базах? Их там быть не может. 

— Генетическая карта существа, известного как Доктор, была составлена Чудесканом по данным множественных тестов копий Доктора на Дариллиуме. 

Ривер приподняла бровь. Она переключила бластер на сверхмощный режим и продолжила попытки прорезать в стене отверстие. Металл начал разогреваться и краснеть, а местами даже плавиться.

— Копий Доктора? Что за копии? — пробормотала она, не отвлекаясь от работы. 

Эту тему Доктор поднимать не собирался. Только не сейчас. Нужно было решать насущные проблемы. 

— Что это значит? — Ривер наконец взглянула на Доктора. Он пожал плечами. 

— Я бывал здесь несколько раз в разные промежутки времени. В прошлом и будущем. Разный я. — Доктор осторожно вскрыл панель управления и теперь сосредоточенно копался в проводах. — Но не помню, чтобы давал разрешение на сохранение моего генетического материала в базах Дариллиума. 

— Согласно законам планеты, процедура не требует вашего разрешения. Запрет на генетическое исследование существ, известных, как повелители времени, был снят по причине гибели соответствующей цивилизации, — произнес Чудескан. 

— Доктор, как мы могли оказаться в Заповеднике, если ещё не были там? Как? Скажи мне? 

Ривер щёлкнула бластером, меняя режим. Стена не поддалась, лишь слегка оплавилась в нескольких местах. 

— Я пока думаю. 

Он устало фыркнул и вырвал пару проводов, оглядывая их концы. 

— Будем решать проблемы по мере их поступления. И, поверь мне, сейчас их хватает на любой вкус. 

Проводов было множество, сделать что-либо с ними голыми руками оказалось задачей непосильной. Зато было время на то, чтобы все обдумать. 

— Ты чувствуешь? — Ривер осторожно дёрнула рукой, закованной в наручники. — Внизу. 

Доктор чувствовал. Пол начал вибрировать, сначала едва слышно, потом сильнее. Послышался треск раскрывающихся клемм.

— Держись!

В последнюю секунду Доктор успел ухватиться за поручень, Ривер потянулась тоже, но рука соскользнула. Пол под ними открылся прямо в шахту лифта. Ривер повисла на одном браслете наручников. Дна у шахты видно не было. 

— Доктор… — даже не закричала, а застонала Ривер. Запястье обожгло, наручники врезались в кожу. Оба сердца Доктора пропустили удар. Он почти физически ощутил, насколько ей больно. 

— Подтянись и возьми меня за руку. 

— Ты не удержишь. 

— Всегда приятно, когда жена в тебя верит. Обожаю неисправимых оптимисток! 

Ривер фыркнула и качнулась, хватаясь за его запястье обеими руками. 

— Я реалистка, я знаю свой вес. Ты не сможешь… 

— Заткнись, — буркнул Доктор, осознавая, что во многом она права. Долго ему не удержаться, пальцы норовили соскользнуть с поручня. 

Он рассчитал время падения куска стального пола лифтовой кабины и теперь знал, что шахта была глубиной не меньше мили. Слишком высоко… Доктор огляделся. Освещение здесь было слабое, но вдалеке всё же проглядывали очертания лестницы, идущей вдоль правой стены на протяжении всей шахты. Лестница была проржавевшая и очень старая. Ривер тоже её заметила. 

— Я могу попробовать зацепиться… Но мне нужно... Это будет больно, — пробормотала Ривер. 

— Не пытайся.

Ощущение было ужасное, невыносимое. Секунды уходили, а идей по-прежнему не было. Он уже просчитал всё: их шансы на выживание при падении, вариант, если Ривер удастся зацепиться за лестницу, но и от этого не будет легче — она совершенно точно не удержит его. Так что результат был один. 

И плюс во всей этой ситуации тоже был только один: Доктор теперь точно знал, какое изобретение человечества бесит его так же сильно, как водородная бомба. Проклятые магнитные наручники! Тонкую на вид цепочку невозможно сломать, а замки браслетов... Даже если Ривер удастся ухватиться за лестницу в шахте, даже если он потом оторвёт себе большой палец или наручники сделают это за него под давлением его же веса, чертова система заставит браслеты сомкнуться плотнее. Наручники не отпустят его ни при каком раскладе. А значит, ей не выжить. 

— Доктор… 

— Не пытайся, Ривер. Я серьёзно. 

Рука предательски скользнула по поручню — зачем, зачем их делают такими гладкими и блестящими? — Доктор усилил хватку, стараясь удержаться. 

— Значит, плана нет? 

Снизу послышался монотонный гул. Сначала Доктор решил, что ему показалось, но нет. Это был шанс, хоть и эфемерный. 

— План есть всегда. Раскачайся.

— Готовиться прыгать на лестницу? 

— Падать. В правильном направлении. 

Ривер качнула ногами, потом сильнее. Доктор закусил губу. Пальцы скользили.

Ещё немного, нужно было продержаться совсем чуть-чуть. Он считал расстояние до поднимающейся им навстречу кабины соседнего лифта. Пятнадцать футов, двенадцать, десять… 

— Прости, но будет больно, — пробормотал он тихо. 

Сначала он отпустил руку Ривер, позволяя ей повиснуть на цепочке наручников, потом поручень. Ривер вскрикнула от боли, и они полетели вниз. Падение было недолгим, а приземление оказалось жёстким даже для Доктора. Они упали на узкую и скользкую крышу соседнего лифта. Доктор уцепился за какой-то выступ, но измученные пальцы правой руки отказались слушаться, он не удержался и заскользил по гладкой стене вниз. Доля секунды перед падением — время будто остановилось. Доктор представил себе примерную схему кабины лифта. Нужно было только нащупать подножки. Должна же была где-то фиксироваться переносная лестница! 

Скольжение вниз… 

Нога наткнулась на ступеньку. Он прижался к стене лифта всем телом, но этого оказалось недостаточно. 

Инерция сработала против него, Доктора повело назад, он растерянно взмахнул рукой, пытаясь зацепиться хоть за что-то на гладкой поверхности. Резкий рывок, и он с размаху вписался лбом в стену лифта. 

От громкого вскрика в душе Доктора похолодело. Он потянулся вверх настолько, насколько смог. Ривер… 

Ривер удержала его из последних сил. Доктор прижался к стене ползущего вверх лифта, и тот тут же замер, не то впуская, не то выпуская пассажиров. Звуки сирены были слышны даже здесь. 

Он не видел Ривер, лишь её руку, свисающую вниз, и, судя по неправильному углу, под которым изогнулось предплечье, и сдавленным стонам, всё было плохо.

Доктор шёпотом выругался и закусил губу. 

— Сломала?

— А как ты думаешь! — в голосе Ривер скользила плохо скрываемая боль. — Ничего, сладкий. Ничего.

Стараясь загнать глубже прогрессирующее чувство вины, Доктор снова попытался забить свое сознание расчетами. 

— Как думаешь, сколько лифтов ходит по этой шахте? — спросил он.

Сейчас помочь ей было нельзя. Доктор сильнее прижался к стене и поднял руку с наручниками выше, чтобы не причинять лишней боли. Ривер осторожно приподнялась и взглянула на него.

— Четыре. — Из её глаз текли слёзы, но Ривер попыталась ободряюще улыбнуться. Доктор ощутил, как в груди поднимается ярость — на чёртовых охранников, на предателя Нардола, на Ривер, вечно скрывающую от него свою боль, и на самого себя, потому что позволил этому произойти. 

— Доктор, мне не очень нравится гул внизу, — пробормотала она. Потом тихо откашлялась. — Дорогой, нужно работать. 

Доктор глянул вверх, на лифт, недавно выбросивший их прочь, прикидывая размеры зазора между двумя проходящими рядом кабинами. Похоже, ситуация снова складывалась не в их пользу. 

Лифт дёрнулся и поехал. Доктор мысленно кивнул. Шанс удрать отсюда раньше, чем его размажет кабина, поднимающаяся на соседнем скоростном тросе, все ещё был. 

— Ты видишь наверху люк? 

— Я пытаюсь открыть, но одной левой это сложно, — пробормотала Ривер. 

— Что там? Болты?

— Да. — Один из болтов тут же царапнул гладкую стену лифта в паре дюймов от уха Доктора и полетел в шахту. — А у меня только шпилька для волос. Чёрт побери… Я ведь могла не сделать сегодня причёску. Я даже не собиралась, но потом… 

Доктор нахмурился и попытался подтянуться наверх. Уступов в стенке лифта не было никаких. Кто строит такие гладкие лифты? Зачем?! 

— Осталось два.

Доктор снова глянул наверх и замер. 

— Ривер… Мы почти наверху. На самом верху я имею в виду. Ты понимаешь? 

Ривер тоже подняла голову и выругалась.

— Он не раздавит тебя. Всегда есть зазор. Должен быть зазор. И большой. Иначе у ремонтной бригады могли бы быть большие проблемы. Тебе просто нужно будет прижаться к крыше и переждать. Это ничего… 

— Я не собираюсь смотреть на то, как тебя размажет между лифтами! — выкрикнула Ривер. Ещё один болт, ударившись о панель, полетел вниз. Потолок все приближался и приближался. Доктор сжал руку испуганной Ривер, по его подсчётам расстояния хватало, определенно хватало. Лифт остановился на предпоследнем этаже. 

— Открыла! — Ривер выбила люк, судя по сдавленным крикам кого-то в лифте, он не был пуст. 

— Без убийств! — предупредил Доктор. Ривер ответила что-то невнятное, потом добавила: 

— Давай! Ты должен забраться наверх. 

Доктор попытался. Но рука напрочь отказывалась слушаться, а уцепиться второй он не мог, слишком боялся причинить Ривер боль. 

— Я попробую затащить тебя. — Ривер схватила его за запястье здоровой рукой и дёрнула. Доктор оперся ботинками о стенку лифта и что есть сил потянулся к крыше, ему удалось уцепиться, подтянуться и наконец заползти наверх. Вслед за Ривер он нырнул в люк и едва не упал на лежавшего на полу охранника. Доктор убедился, что тот дышит, и повернулся к Ривер. Она кивнула и поднялась. 

Этаж, на котором остановился лифт, пустовал. Было похоже на главное административное здание и, судя по всему, это было именно то, что нужно. За окнами стояла непроглядная ночь Дариллиума — по крайней мере, теперь они были не под землей. 

Широкий холл тюрьмы заканчивался такими же как на нижних этажах полукруглыми коридорами, но только стены здесь не были серыми. Полностью сделанные из стекла, они подсвечивались люминесцентными лампами, и оттого казались светло-голубыми. Доктор и Ривер выбрали правый коридор, прошли мимо мягких кресел для посетителей и горшков с алыми кустарниками, и остановились у выхода в широкий холл. Охраны на пути не было, не было никого. Разумеется, это казалось странным, но Доктор промолчал. Устраивать побеги было намного проще, когда в деле участвовала ТАРДИС. 

Ривер спрятала бластер за пояс и прижала к себе больную руку. Доктор взглянул на неё и нахмурился. Одним переломом дело не обошлось, рука была неестественно вывернута и безвольно висела. А ещё её пальцы были в крови — браслет наручников впился в кожу. Он на мгновение потерялся в собственных мыслях. Ей было больно. Ей должно было быть невероятно больно, как она вообще могла это терпеть? 

— Не сейчас. Не нужно. Ладно? — Она потрясла его за плечо. 

Времени действительно не было. Стараясь не тянуть и не дергать рукой, Доктор повел Ривер к выходу. Девушка за регистрационной стойкой вздрогнула и закричала, когда Ривер пригрозила ей бластером. Они спустились по лестнице к выходу и остановились. Двери были заблокированы металлическими щитами, а рядом стояли военные — двадцать вооружённых до зубов человек. 

— Правило Доктора номер семьсот тридцать три: оказался в тюрьме — ходи по лестнице, — он поморщился и глянул на Ривер. — Оно новое. Можешь записать. 

Ривер вернула ему измученный взгляд. 

— Сложите оружие и сдавайтесь, — скомандовал один из охранников. Наверняка старший по званию. Либо считал себя таковым. 

— Ну уж нет! — крикнул Доктор. — Нет. Этого не будет. А знаете почему? Потому что я хочу во всем разобраться. Вы считаете, что можете доверять компьютерам человеческие жизни? Я видел, как они уничтожали существ намного более высокоразвитых, чем вы. Лишь для того, чтобы ограничить численность популяции. Никакого голода, никакого страдания, никаких эмоций! 

— Мы предупреждаем в последний раз, — заявил охранник, грубо прерывая его речь.

Похоже, на сей раз они оказались в действительно безнадёжном положении. Бежать было некуда, бороться бессмысленно. И тогда Доктор услышал едва заметный, но такой знакомый гул не отжатых тормозов ТАРДИС.

Она не материализовалась позади них, а просто влетела в здание через застекленную стену, снося на своем пути толпу зазевавшихся солдат и рухнула в нескольких ярдах перед Доктором и Ривер. Ну, по крайней мере, не перевернулась — это уже было хорошо. 

Оставив все размышления на потом Доктор потянул Ривер в ТАРДИС. 

— Включить вентиляторы! 

Дым рассеялся довольно быстро, ТАРДИС мигала красными предупредительными огнями и, судя по недоброму ворчанию, очень злилась. 

— Как она сюда прилетела? Почему? 

Ответ нашёлся тут же. На полу у консоли, кашляя и бурча что-то под нос, сидел Нардол.


	8. Интерлюдия

_В небе над планетой Скаро  
Космический корабль «Эдем»  
Медицинский отсек_

— Эти координаты… Что за планета?

— Это не планета. 

Мисси ходила из угла в угол, стараясь размять ноги. Медицинский отсек Эдема внешне ничем не отличался от всех прочих комнат корабля, разве что наполнение было иным — много проводов, много приборов. А стены были всё те же — серые, скучные. Глаз радовали только большие иллюминаторы в одной из стен, они занимали пространство от потолка до пола, правда, Даврос вряд ли мог видеть через них звезды. Он лежал на столе из валидиума, прикрытый простыней до груди. Впрочем, отсутствие ног это скрыть не могло. Его запястья и плечи окутывали провода. 

— Это над планетой, в космосе, — продолжила Мисси. — Координаты пространства-времени, когда у вас будет шанс захватить Доктора. Неплохой шанс, но я бы посоветовала предусмотреть все случайности. Все-таки это Доктор. 

Даврос тяжело выдохнул, намереваясь что-то сказать. 

— Однако я вам больше не нужна, — перебила его Мисси, — сейчас чай допью и готова ехать. 

— Ты никуда не поедешь, — прохрипел Даврос, приподняв голову и подслеповато щурясь своими настоящими глазами. — Я не доверяю тебе, Мастер. 

Похоже, на этот раз он действительно был на грани между жизнью и смертью. Отвратительный искалеченный мутант — от него можно было ждать чего угодно. 

_«А что, если это хорошо сыгранное притворство?»_

Мисси лишь закатила глаза. 

— Мисси! Я уже говорила, меня следует звать «Мисси». Это правда настолько трудно? 

— Ты был и останешься Мастером. Меня не интересуют твои заскоки. Все вокруг, даже мои дети, знают, как следует к ним относиться. 

Она ощутила, что в душе поднимается вихрь. 

— Однажды ночью ты не досчитаешься пары флотилий. Это я могу тебе обещать. 

Даврос на её угрозы никак не среагировал. Мисси прошлась по комнате и заглянула в иллюминатор. Внизу виднелась неприглядная планета серо-желтого цвета. Обнаружив её впервые, Повелители времени сочли Скаро «крайне незначительной по меркам истории». О, как они ошибались! 

— Запомни, Мастер, я не глуп. И не отпущу тебя до тех пор, пока Доктор не будет в наших руках. И портал… Я должен убедиться, что он работает. За тобой будут присматривать, — сказал Даврос. 

Щелчок. 

Мисси вздрогнула и повернулась. Мадам Далек крепко сжала её предплечье и слащаво улыбнулась. 

_«Вот тварь»,_ — фыркнул Саксон. Мисси оглядела браслет, который только что сомкнулся на её запястье. 

— О… Мадам Далек и её побрякушки. Я могла бы сломать тебе шею. Одним ловким движением пальцев. Хрясь! Обожаю этот звук. Жаль только, что всё будет бессмысленно. Ты ведь далек, ты не сдохнешь. Они просто подберут тебе большую инвалидную коляску. 

Мадам Далек побледнела и отшатнулась. Довольная произведенным эффектом Мисси повернулась к Давросу снова: 

— Милый… Мы знакомы меньше недели. Ты торопишь события. 

_«Ого-го! Очень технологично для далеков, хочется похвалить их за старания. Дезинтегратор. Стоит тебе исчезнуть из их поля зрения и бум! Разлетимся на много маленьких Мастеров. Очень маленьких. Боюсь, что уже не соберемся»,_ — захохотал Саксон в голове. 

— Дезинте... — начала объяснять мадам Далек. 

— Знаю уж. Не дура, — раздраженно перебила её Мисси. 

Мисси сделала реверанс перед иллюминатором и тихонько постучала по стеклу ногтем, будто пытаясь заставить змею из зоопарка двигаться. Но Скаро не обратила на стук никакого внимания, на поверхности «незначительной планетки» сейчас разворачивались ожесточенные баталии. Далеки могли бороться за свою жизнь до последнего. Пожалуй, в этом вопросе Мисси была с ними солидарна. 

— Ты заставишь Доктора добровольно открыть двери ТАРДИС. — Даврос с трудом повернул голову набок, глядя на неё. 

— Он не знает, кто я. Там, в ТАРДИС, его одиннадцатая версия.

_«А я бы смог»,_ — Гарольд Саксон снова захохотал. Мисси покачала головой.

— Он почувствует повелителя времени рядом. Тебе и потребуется-то только представиться, — настаивал на своем Даврос. 

— Слишком рано в его временном потоке. 

— Время — твои проблемы, Мастер. У меня иные заботы. 

Мисси промолчала. Заставить Доктора открыть дверь? Как быстро он поймёт, кто она такая? И насколько это может изменить будущее? 

_«Уничтожишь Доктора в прошлом — избавишься от него в будущем. Приятно, хоть и потенциально проблематично»,_ — прокомментировал Саксон. 

«Парадокс, Одди. Мир взорвётся, как легкие человечка в открытом космосе. Если я убью Доктора в прошлом, то никогда не появлюсь на Скаро». 

Саксон промолчал. Причин спорить не было. 

— Ты полетишь к Дариллиуму вместе с далеками, Мастер. В качестве пленника и гаранта того, что план сработает. 

Мисси вздохнула, разглядывая свои босые ноги.

— Только если мне достанут нормальные туфли. Или вернут мои сапоги.


	9. Глава 5

_В небе над Дариллиумом_

— Короче, я успел подобрать отвёртку и сунуть её в карман. А потом говорю: «Ой, смотрите, киберчеловек за окном!» Военные все припали к иллюминаторам. Ну а я просто заскочил в ТАРДИС, ключ же мне профессор Сонг оставляла как-то? Во-о-от… Я подумал, вдруг пригодится, и сделал копию.

Доктор закатил глаза. Он сделал копию с ключа ТАРДИС! Как только этот андроид умудрялся снова и снова проворачивать невозможные, не поддающиеся никакой логике аферы? Феноменальное везение?

— Потом постарался вспомнить всё, чему меня учили, нашёл координаты тюрьмы, правда, немного прогадал, — тем временем продолжал вещать Нардол. — И вообще, что-то пошло не так. По-моему, ваша тачка на меня очень злилась. За… прошлое. Но есть и хорошая новость: мы нашли общий язык и теперь друзья. 

— Тачка?! — Доктор устало вздохнул. — Тачка… Блестяще. 

С наручниками пришлось попотеть, но звуковая отвёртка справилась и с наскоро оплавленными контактами. Пока Нардол крутился вокруг Ривер, пытаясь помочь с рукой и безостановочно болтая, Доктор нацепил звуковые очки и с интересом изучал приколотую на школьной доске карту. Точек было катастрофически много. Он потер виски. Самым очевидным вариантом сейчас было бы возвращение к Поющим башням. Но это место должно было стать последним в их путешествии. Там им нужно было встретить рассвет, а он не желал сдаваться так рано, ночь ещё не кончилась. Сейчас он искал подходящую больницу.

— Сюда. 

Доктор нарисовал очередную жирную точку маркером, чуть в стороне от координат тюрьмы, на темно-алой линии, разделяющей карту на две половины. За алой линией был день, было солнце, тепло, цветущая планета. Но туда им было нельзя. Зато не запрещалось увидеть закат, именно закат — рассвета он боялся ещё больше, чем жаркого и солнечного дня. 

— Координаты? — Ривер шагнула к панели управления и повернула к себе сканер. Нардол помог ей примотать сломанную руку к груди, но она всё ещё морщилась от боли время от времени. Доктор это видел.

— Милый?

Доктор сглотнул и неспешно, опираясь на перила, спустился с лестницы. Внутри него клокотала ярость. 

— Я сам. Тебе лучше отдохнуть.

— Сначала нам нужно уйти от погони, разве нет? Мы зависли в облаках в режиме невидимости, но рано или поздно их сканеры нас обнаружат. ТАРДИС терпеть не может захваты, не заставляй её испытать это вновь. 

Доктор подошёл к консоли, сам вбил координаты, отжал рычаг и, перегнувшись через панель, стукнул ладонью по синим кнопкам. Лишняя тряска сейчас была не нужна. 

— Ты называл их скукозаторами. 

— Это было в прошлой жизни. 

— Куда мы летим? 

Доктор оперся на панель управления и посмотрел на Ривер. 

— Разумеется, в больницу.

— Чтобы нас снова поймали и заключили под стражу? Блестящая идея! — вспылила Ривер. 

— В больницу — не значит к врачам. В больницу — это в больницу. Ты забыла? Я Доктор! 

— Рука может подождать. Я умею справляться с болью, — прорычала она сквозь стиснутые зубы. 

— Это заметно, мэм, — буркнул Нардол из дальнего угла консольной. — Поэтому я и дал вам те таблетки. Скоро подействуют. Не благодарите. 

Доктор бросил на него суровый взгляд: 

— Нардол! Никуда не уходи. Нам есть о чем поговорить. И только попробуй улететь отсюда без нас... 

Нардол неразборчиво что-то пробормотал. 

ТАРДИС приземлилась, мигнула огнями и замерла в ожидании. Доктор повернулся к жене. 

— Идем. 

Ривер закатила глаза, но все же последовала за ним к двери.

***

_Больница Всепоглощающей благодати  
Город Надежда  
Планета Дариллиум _

В больнице царил полумрак. Ривер не сразу догадалась, что сейчас ночь. Не та ночь, в которую окунулась треть планеты на двадцать четыре года, а ночь по биологическим часам её жителей. Всё-таки Дариллиум была одной из земных колоний, а людям необходимо время от времени отдыхать.

Почти все в больнице спали. Об этом свидетельствовали и опустевшие коридоры, с их ночным светло-синим освещением, и тишина, лишь изредка нарушаемая голосами персонала. Таблетки Нардола начали действовать, теперь Ривер тянуло в сон. Она споткнулась на ровном месте и тихонько выругалась. Доктор потянулся к ней, но тут же отдёрнул руку, видимо посчитав, что прикосновением причинит ещё больше боли. В этот момент Ривер была ему благодарна. Несмотря на принятое лекарство, рука болела невероятно. Со стороны она не видела, что там с её костями, но пара переломов и вывих точно входили в перечень вероятных диагнозов.

Может, она и отдала Доктору когда-то свою регенерационную энергию, её тело по-прежнему справлялось с повреждениями намного быстрее, чем тело человека, поэтому можно было рассчитывать на полное выздоровление через пару дней. Но пары дней в запасе у них сейчас не было, так что спорить с Доктором на тему больницы она не стала.

И всё же даже теперь она была уверена, что поступила правильно, пристегнув их друг к другу наручниками. Неизвестно, удалось бы сбежать, окажись они с Доктором в разных камерах. 

Доктор шагал по коридору, держась ближе к стене. Ривер могла лишь подражать его действиям — думать не получалось совсем. 

Справа и слева от них было множество дверей, и она никак не могла сосредоточиться, найти хоть какие-то ориентиры, чтобы понять, куда нужно двигаться, поэтому старалась не отставать. Похоже, обезболивающие, которые ей дал Нардол, начали действовать в полную силу: голова казалась совсем пустой, ни единой мысли. В любой другой ситуации она не взяла бы ничего из рук Нардола, напротив, наставила бы на него бластер и потребовала объяснений, однако боль была настолько сильной, что подавляла природные инстинкты. К тому же, мало того, что этот паршивец угнал для них ТАРДИС и примчался спасать, он подобрал и спрятал от солдат отвёртку Доктора. Пока это были весомые аргументы, чтобы довериться Нардолу. Выбора у них сейчас не было. 

Доктор свернул за угол, остановился у серой двери с какой-то табличкой. Буквы плыли перед глазами, прочесть их Ривер так и не смогла. Она расслышала жужжащий звук отвёртки и вошла следом за Доктором в большое помещение, пахнущее лекарствами. 

В центре комнаты стояла медицинская капсула, предназначенная для восстановительных процедур. Такие капсулы к пятидесятому веку использовали повсеместно, в том числе и на Земле, так что Ривер лишь согласно кивнула в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Доктора. Сейчас ей было всё равно, что с ней будут делать. 

— Не думаю, что Нардол виноват. Скорее всего ему приказали найти нас. Ты же знаешь, как действуют военные. — Ривер зевнула, держась за стену, пока Доктор подключал капсулу. 

— Знаю. 

— Но ты ждёшь от него объяснений. 

Игнорируя помощь Доктора, Ривер разделась до белья и попыталась лечь в капсулу. Рука отозвалась невыносимой болью. Пришлось закусить губу, чтобы сдержаться, и всё-таки позволить себе помочь. 

Бывало и хуже, намного хуже, но почему-то в этот раз было невозможно терпеть. Неужели она успела забыть всё то, чему её когда-то учила Ковариан? 

Она зажмурилась, стараясь совладать с эмоциями, медленно досчитала до десяти и выдохнула. Доктор был рядом, он смотрел сочувствующе и виновато. Этого убийственного коктейля ей хватило в первые два года на Дариллиуме, повторять всё по новой не хотелось. Слишком тяжело было видеть потерянного и сломленного Доктора. 

Потому Ривер постаралась улыбнуться как можно более беззаботно. 

— Через два часа буду как новенькая. Как думаешь, эта штука сможет сделать мне металлический сустав? Киборги — это сексуально. 

Доктор закатил глаза и нажал на кнопку. Капсула закрылась с тихим шипением, тут же принимаясь за работу. Он заблокировал дверь старой шваброй и устроился на стуле рядом с капсулой. Губы Ривер сами собой растянулись в улыбку — Доктор не оставит её, никогда не оставляет.

Жаль, что скоро их ночь закончится. Время она решила игнорировать до последнего, пока не наступит рассвет. 

Впрочем, пару путешествий назад, когда Доктор едва не спалил ТАРДИС в жерле вулкана, она перепроверила внутренние настройки машины времени. Тогда был июль, а это означало, что они провели вместе три с половиной года. Удивительно, ведь казалось, будто прошло больше, многим больше. И все же спорить с ТАРДИС она не собиралась, машина времени бы не стала ей врать. 

Наверняка бы не стала.

Доктор пробежал пальцами по кнопкам, что-то настраивая. Ривер сглотнула, ощущая, как капсула опутывает её руку проводами, заворачивает в мягкий силиконовый кокон. Рука-манипулятор пришла в движение. Пара инъекций — и боль ушла совсем, но спать захотелось ещё больше. 

— У тебя есть отличный шанс выспаться, — послышался голос Доктора из динамиков. 

— О, поверь мне, с тобой это невозможная задача.

Он кивнул и откинулся на спинку кресла. 

— Я не жду от Нардола извинений, не считаю, что он мог что-то изменить или что он предал нас. Нет. Мне интересно знать одну-единственную вещь: когда он пригласил нас в Заповедник?

— Ты хотел сказать почему? — сквозь сон, уже почти теряя нить рассуждения, пробормотала Ривер. 

— Нет. Когда? Когда мы были там, Ривер? Почему мы не помним об этом? 

Ривер выдавила из себя улыбку, Доктор кивнул в ответ и подался вперед, касаясь ладонью защитного стекла капсулы. От тепла его рук стекло слегка запотело. 

— А теперь спи, иначе я вырублю тебя. Здесь есть кнопка подачи оксида азота.

Долго просить не пришлось. Стоило Ривер закрыть глаза, как она тут же провалилась в забытье.

***

Доктор вздрогнул и сел, устало моргая. Перед глазами плыли круги, а шея затекла. Кажется, он уснул в кресле, и ему снился странный, крайне неприятный сон. В нем темноволосый мальчишка с небесно-голубыми глазами умирал у него на руках посреди империи далеков и сбивчиво твердил что-то важное, а Доктор будто забыл галлифрейский и ничего не понимал. А потом он увидел в небе золотистые трещины — разрывы в ткани реальности. И Вселенная расползлась, словно старый холст.

Ривер все ещё спала в капсуле, её рука выглядела намного лучше. Кости уже были вправлены и срослись, отёк спал. Механизм тихо гудел, выполняя заложенную в него программу. Ривер что-то тихонько шептала во сне, но сон не казался дурным или пугающим, поэтому Доктор отключил динамик и потер глаза. 

Сны никогда не снятся просто так, а повелителям времени вообще не снятся сны. Это всегда предостережение или воспоминание. Но что было на этот раз?

Доктор поднялся и оглядел помещение. Дверь всё ещё была закрыта и тщательно подпёрта шваброй, все было именно так, как он оставил. Электронные часы, встроенные в одну из стенных панелей, мигали ярко-красным. Невероятно, но он проспал целых шесть часов. Такое случалось с ним лишь после регенерации. 

Доктор пару минут глупо пялился на время, потом с интересом посмотрел на свои руки. Пальцы были все те же, значит, ничего выдающегося не произошло, вот только его организм не был способен без причины так долго спать. Что могло на него подействовать? 

Тягучий сон, как синтетический мёд, который привозили когда-то на Галлифрей торговцы. Он был приторно-сладким и почти чёрным, насекомые частенько забирались в банку, прилипали и умирали. 

Доктор помассировал виски. Кажется, ему снился Мастер, совсем ещё юный, до его самой первой регенерации — мальчишка с пронзительным взглядом, готовый продать душу за ложку такого мёда. Тогда он ещё не был Мастером, и врагом тоже не был. 

Во сне он говорил что-то важное. Одно из его сердец не билось, и мальчишка решительно не собирался регенерировать. Никакие уговоры не помогали. 

Доктор потянулся и сдвинул в сторону жалюзи. Было уже светло. Он прошёл по комнате, разглядывая оборудование и размышляя. До первой регенерации у галлифрейцев всего одно сердце, тогда почему он так настойчиво прислушивался к груди Кощея? С чего Доктор вообще решил, что второе — не бьётся? 

Что-то было не так. И Кощей твердил об этом снова и снова. А Доктор не понимал. 

Солнце! 

Сердца в груди будто сделали кульбит. На улице светило солнце. Был день. ДЕНЬ! 

Доктор отшвырнул жалюзи в стороны и поморщился. Глаза слишком привыкли к темноте и теперь жутко слезились.

— Ривер. Ривер! 

Он дернулся и вспомнил, что отключил динамики. Он торопливо открыл капсулу и стащил с плеча Ривер силиконовые бинты. Если бы не огромная гематома, то можно было бы сказать, что она в порядке. Доктор нахмурился, оглядываясь в поисках её одежды. 

— Ривер, проснись. У нас… что-то случилось. 

Ривер дёрнулась и резко села. Похоже, это движение отозвалось болью в не до конца окрепшей руке, так что она едва слышно зашипела.

— Что?

— Солнце встало. 

Ривер взглянула в окно и побледнела.

— Почему? Нет. Ещё рано. Доктор, скажи, что ещё рано. Ты ведь знаешь… Прошло… Мало. Очень мало. 

Доктор протянул ей рубашку и поднялся, зная, что помощь она всё равно не примет. 

— Как рука? 

— К чёрту руку. Сколько лет прошло, Доктор? — Ривер подалась вперёд. — Сколько лет? 

Доктор молчал. Он знал точно, но ответить не мог — понимал, что за этим последует. Проблема была не в его попытках обыграть время, а в том, что время смошенничало. А этого Доктор ему простить не мог.

— Время ещё не вышло. Я знаю точно. Со временем что-то случилось. Мы должны выйти на улицу. Я хочу убедиться, что действительно вижу солнце. Это может быть взрывающаяся звезда или… 

Ривер неспешно поднялась. Повела плечом, подняла руку и кивнула в ответ на немой вопрос Доктора.

— Если это солнце, то… 

Доктор покачал головой, не давая ей договорить.

— Давай для начала убедимся.


	10. Интерлюдия

_В небе над планетой Скаро  
Космический корабль «Эдем»  
Лаборатория _

— Портал здесь.

Мисси вошла в огромное помещение лаборатории и замерла на какое-то время, с интересом оглядываясь по сторонам. Пять одинаковых столов из живого металла занимали всю центральную часть комнаты. Над одним из них громоздилась наскоро сваренная арка, с которой, словно лианы дикого растения, спускались толстые кабели. Мисси недовольно фыркнула: очень в духе далеков, никакого представления об изяществе — грубая и некачественная работа. 

Арка портала во временную воронку располагалась позади всей этой кривой конструкции у дальней стены. Мисси подошла поближе, разглядывая провода, их сочленения, микросхемы. Всё, что было на виду. По-видимому, далеки разобрали несколько ТАРДИС на запчасти, чтобы создать портал. Он подпитывался откуда-то извне, провода уходили в соседнее помещение. Мисси не стала спрашивать, что там — даже через стену из валидиума, завернутого в толстый слой далеканиума, как желейная конфетка, она ощущала энергию Ока Гармонии. 

А валидиума здесь было действительно много. Просканировать устройство она не могла, да ещё и далеки маячили за спиной, но Мисси точно знала — перед нею была не самым лучшим образом воспроизведенная, но всё же вполне рабочая технология повелителей времени. Чёртовы гении никогда не заботились о том, что попадает в мусор, а далеки подобрали всё. 

Мисси поморщилась, ярость внутри становилось всё труднее сдерживать. Ещё немного времени, совсем чуть-чуть — и она найдёт способ убраться отсюда. И отомстить, конечно отомстить.

Металл, который добывали лишь на Галлифрее — живая материя, служащая проводником энергии времени, — был свален тут же, в углу. Самый редкий во Вселенной металл попал к далекам. Ещё немного, и они смогут не только подпитываться артронной энергией, но и — что? Регенерировать? Жить вечно? Восстанавливать любые повреждения? 

— Ох, Доктор-Доктор, что же ты натворил?.. — пробормотала Мисси.

_«Ублюдки,_ — вторил ей Саксон. — _Они должны сдохнуть. Все»._

Мисси фыркнула. Было в этой фразе что-то невообразимо личное, Мисси не стала копаться в собственной голове, боясь заблудиться в воспоминаниях. 

Саксон был невыносим. Сам просил не высовываться, а теперь сыпал пустыми угрозами направо и налево. В этом весь он — яркий, как новорожденная звезда, и такой же горячий. 

Она коснулась арки и ощутила исходящее от неё тепло. ТАРДИС, подпитывающая портал, ещё была жива, она с готовностью потянулась к сознанию Мисси. Мисси лукаво улыбнулась. 

_«Ну надо же! Разобрана на органы, как начинка киберчеловека. А к повелителям времени тянется. Глупая машина_! — фыркнул Саксон в её голове. — _А знаешь, что можно с ней сделать?_

— Установить ментальную связь, — пробормотала себе под нос Мисси. Потом обернулась к мадам Далек и развела руками. 

— Мне нужны инструменты. Звуковая отвёртка, радиационный паяльник, аккумуляторы. Хотя бы. 

— Нет. Звуковую отвёртку вы не получите. Только это. — Мадам Далек пнула в её сторону старый ящик. Внутри был какой-то хлам. Что-то металлическое, больше напоминающее орудия пыток, нежели инструменты. 

— О! Только не говори, что это старые технологии каледов, — произнесла Мисси с сарказмом. Мадам Далек послала ей холодную улыбку. — Древние века. Отсталая цивилизация. Прекрасно! 

_«Сделаем бомбу?_ — Саксон в её голове хихикнул. — _Нет, правда. Соберем взрыватель и бабах! А сами улетим. Не позволим унижать нас!»_

Мисси лукаво улыбнулась. 

— О, мне нравится эта идея. 

— Что? — Мадам Далек шагнула ближе. 

— Говорю, что мне нравится твое платье, рыжая. Пожалуй, заберу себе, когда убью тебя. Как думаешь, размерчик мне подойдет? 

Мисси взглянула на сгоревший манипулятор временной воронки на своем запястье, потом вынула из ящика отвёртку и принялась за работу. Настроить портал и собрать бомбу — делов-то на один час! А вот договориться с искалеченной ТАРДИС, наладить и зарядить манипулятор...

_«Далеки думали, что манипулятор восстановлению не подлежит. А он и не подлежит,_ — прошептал Саксон. — _Вот только здесь столько валлидиума, что мы можем сделать ему новый сердечник. А Око Гармонии сможет зарядить его под завязку. Глупые- глупые далеки»._

— Мне нужны часы. Или таймер. Портал не сможет работать постоянно — слишком много энергии будет накапливаться, здесь все может взлететь на воздух. Придётся выстроить схему автоматического включения и выключения этой штуки. Даже валлидиум не сможет достаточно быстро отводить энергию от портала. Будем давать ему передышку. 

Мадам Далек непонимающе моргнула. Мисси закатила глаза. 

— Не пытайся думать. Просто принеси мне часы! Нужно посчитать гармонические колебания… О, кому я это рассказываю? И кстати, мне понадобится доступ к Оку Гармонии, иначе не видать вам Портала. 

_«Вспомнил на букву «П»! Пятая планета! Тебе на «А». Ой и сложная задача»_ , — рассмеялся Саксон. Мисси фыркнула.


	11. Глава 6

_Больница Всепоглощающей благодати  
Город Надежда  
Планета Дариллиум _

Рука больше не болела, зато болело сердце. Оно сжималось в груди от страха, что отмеренные им судьбою годы на Дариллиуме подошли к концу. Ривер ощущала себя обманутой, как ребенок, которому обещали мороженое, а дали стакан молока.

Доктор нервничал. Он будто никак не мог найти рукам место — они то ныряли в карманы, то теребили рукава, то взлетали к растрепанным волосам. Доктор перебирал пальцами, будто наигрывал какую-то мелодию на гитаре или пытался нащупать что-то в воздухе. Он шумно вздыхал, сканировал отвёрткой всё, что попадалось на пути, пока они шагали по коридорам больницы обратно к ТАРДИС. 

Они не встретили никого из персонала, ни единого пациента — Ривер от этого было не по себе, но она молчала. Вместо этого вытащила собственную звуковую отвёртку из кармана брюк и направила её в небо, как только они оказались во дворе.

Никакого взрыва сверхновой, никакой чёрной дыры или полыхающего корабля пришельцев там не было. Свет определённо шёл от местного солнца. 

Ривер никогда раньше не видела Дариллиум при дневном свете. И сейчас увиденное ей не нравилось — бесконечная безжизненная пустыня, скалы, горы, камни, всё желто-алое, глазу не за что зацепиться.

В глубине души Ривер понимала, что её разочарование не связано с обликом планеты. Просто все те годы, что они с Доктором провели здесь, Ривер ассоциировала рассвет с болью, ждала его, как ждут смерти неизлечимо больные. Ей казалось, что пройдут годы, и она будет готова к расставанию, думала, успеет свыкнуться с мыслью, что никогда больше не увидит Доктора. Но подготовиться ей не дали. Вот он, рассвет, солнце встало.

Задать мучивший её все это время вопрос Ривер не решалась. Ещё одна лестница, поворот — и ТАРДИС с разбитым фонарем на крыше показалась из-за угла. 

— Сколько лет мы здесь, Доктор? 

Доктор остановился так резко, что она едва не влетела в его спину. 

— Ты задаёшь не тот вопрос, — пробормотал он, обернувшись. 

— Мы можем продолжать бегать от ответа или сверим наши внутренние часы, — фыркнула Ривер. В глубине души вдруг проснулись злоба и раздражение. Все это ей не нравилось. 

— Это неважно! Неважно, сколько мы здесь! 

По всему было видно, что Доктор раздражён не меньше неё. В глазах ярость, бледные щеки и чуть подрагивающие пальцы выдавали все его чувства. Он с трудом держал себя в руках.

— Тогда что важно?! Для меня важен ты, а что, чёрт тебя побери, важно для тебя?! 

Она сама не поняла, почему напустилась на него. Раньше он частенько предлагал ей путешествовать вместе, но Ривер панически боялась превратиться в одну из его спутниц. Это стало бы началом конца. А их краткие встречи время от времени — беспорядочные, а оттого непредсказуемые, — всегда сулили продолжение. До встречи на Мендоракс Деллора. 

Дариллиум должен был стать концом, но Ривер не собиралась сдаваться, нет. Они путешествовали вместе, жили вместе и были рядом каждую минуту. Эти двадцать четыре года должны были стать лучшим подарком на Рождество в её жизни, и вот за одну земную ночь всё обратилось в прах. Невозможно было не злиться на проклятое время. Оно закончилось слишком быстро! 

Доктор молчал, Ривер покачала головой. 

— Почему ты молчишь? Тебе всегда есть, что сказать. Почему ты молчишь теперь? Лучше наори, слышал?! Но не молчи. — Она толкнула его в плечо, и Доктор не выдержал. 

— Прекрати жалеть себя! Ты только этим и занимаешься с утра! Хватит! Сейчас у нас есть проблемы поважнее чепухи, живущей у тебя в голове! Почему? Почему ты такая?! Почему для тебя важен я, а не судьба Вселенной? Ты же… почти повелитель времени, ты должна быть иной! 

Ударили не слова, а тон, которым они были сказаны. Сожаление, разочарование, обида.

Ривер замолчала. Едкое ощущение стыда и неловкости заставило её опустить взгляд. 

— Прости, что я человек, милый, — прошептала она едва слышно. 

Доктор замер, будто читая все её мысли, и вздохнул, опустив голову. 

— Ривер... Ты знаешь, что иногда я просто невыносим. Ты… — он шагнул ближе, — замечательная. Не в тебе дело, а во мне, понимаешь? Это я виноват, я сам себя разочаровал. 

Она вздохнула, стараясь совладать с собой. Но всё равно злилась до зубного скрежета, до дрожи в кулаках, до боли в сердце. Такого ещё не было. Доктор без сомнения бесил её, иногда хотелось его задушить, потом подождать, пока регенерирует, и задушить снова. Но такого раздражения, такой обиды по отношению к нему Ривер ещё не испытывала. 

Доктор извинился перед ней. По-своему, но этого уже слишком много. Старые раны вновь дали о себе знать. Когда-то Тишина учила её не обращать внимание на боль, сосредотачиваться только на цели. А обижаться на Доктора — всё равно, что сердиться на Солнце. Оно там, высоко, светит и не знает, что кто-то здесь, на Дариллиуме, очень на него зол. 

Вот только никакие доводы не работали, обида не хотела улетучиваться. 

В голову вдруг пришла странная мысль. Ривер подалась вперед. 

— Почти повелитель времени, говоришь? 

— Я идиот. 

— Боже, как заманчиво. Так и хочется с тобой согласиться, — Ривер глубоко вдохнула и шумно выдохнула, стараясь загнать обиду подальше. — Ты просто злишься из-за того, что нас нос к носу столкнули с реальностью. Но бывали ситуации и похуже, правда? Так откуда это раздражение? Эта ярость?

Доктор молчал, устало вглядываясь в её глаза. 

— Трудный день. 

— Или мы оба чувствуем его. Это парадокс, да? Временной парадокс. 

— Давно ты поняла? 

— Только что. — Ривер посмотрела на него. — Ты-то своими идеями делиться не спешишь. 

— Нужно было убедиться, что это Солнце. Время идет неправильно, мы это чувствуем на уровне подсознания.

— Нас обоих это злит. Несовпадение внутренних таймеров с тем, что происходит теперь, — продолжила за него Ривер. — Парадокс. 

— И не один. Сразу несколько парадоксов. — Доктор кивнул, потом повернулся к ТАРДИС и положил на неё ладонь. Ривер какое-то время смотрела на его спину — напряжённая поза, склонённая голова. Доктор не казался удивленным, скорее расстроенным.

Из-за ощущения, что он снова знает больше неё, стало не по себе. Как раньше, когда они путешествовали в разных направлениях. 

— Временные парадоксы разрывают ткань реальности. Может произойти что угодно, — прошептала она. 

— Время идет иначе. 

— Быстрее или медленнее? 

— Не быстрее и не медленнее. Просто иначе. Именно поэтому мне показалось, что я спал так долго. Нельзя сказать, сколько времени мы в действительности провели в больнице. Теперь время не подчиняется никаким правилам. Это и страшно. — Доктор замолчал и какое-то время смотрел на синюю дверь ТАРДИС, а потом открыл её и вошёл внутрь. 

Ривер последовала за ним. 

Доктор поднялся по лестнице к школьной доске и остановился у карты. 

Нардол, очевидно услышав хлопок двери, вынырнул из коридора в белом махровом халате и пробормотал возмущённо: 

— Вы так быстро. Вы же пять минут назад вышли. 

— А ты уже успел переодеться? — Ривер хмыкнула и шагнула к консоли ТАРДИС, запрашивая внутренние настройки. 

— И поплавать в бассейне. — Нардол на мгновение задумался и повесил мокрое полотенце на перила, потом выудил из кармана часы. — Оюшки. Что-то не так. Как бы я успел поплавать в бассейне, если вы только что ушли? Но вы только что ушли. Это… точно. По моим часам прошло несколько часов. А по ощущениям меньше. С другой стороны, я столько всего успел... 

Ривер вздохнула и глянула на Доктора. ТАРДИС тихонько заскрипела, выдавая перечень цифр и знаков. 

— Я хочу увидеть запись с Чудескана. — Доктор принялся копаться в карманах и наконец выудил изъятый у обвинителя мини-компьютер. — Мы не были в Заповеднике, но убили двоих человек. Это ведь не просто приступ паранойи?

Он все ещё казался задумчивым, будто просчитывал что-то. Ривер спрашивать не стала, приняла как данность. Они шутили над потенциально-опасными существами, но не над парадоксами, потому что справиться с ними куда сложнее, чем голыми руками уложить десяток мартышек-вампиров. Ривер это знала очень хорошо, поэтому все лишние вопросы отмела. 

— Четыре года на Дариллиуме. Мы здесь четыре года. — Ривер нажала пару кнопок, потом пролистала перечень координат, по которым они за это время перемещались. Что-то не складывалось. — Послушай… Я вижу какие-то расхождения в данных ТАРДИС. Это не координаты пространства, а координаты пространства-времени, но так быть не должно, правда? Мы ведь не улетали из нашего времени, лишь меняли пункт назначения. 

Доктор молчал. 

Ривер нахмурилась и продолжила:

— И ещё… Мы отправились в путешествие спустя примерно м-м-м… два года. Хочешь сказать, прошло так мало?

С Доктором явно что-то было не так. Даже на таком расстоянии она ощущала, как он зол. Спускаясь к консоли, тот столкнулся с Нардолом и тут же разразился тирадой: 

— Ты так и будешь стоять здесь, как памятник? Ты меня раздражаешь. Нет. Раздражает меня сегодня всё. Ты же абсолютно и безгранично до самого конца Вселенной и обратно меня бесишь! Не стой столбом. Сделай что-нибудь умное хотя бы в рамках твоего вида и интеллекта! 

— Но что?

— С сахаром. Много-много сахара. И не очень горячий.

Нардол шумно выдохнул, очевидно, понимая, что Доктор зол, и не принимая это на свой счет. 

— Будете должны. И пусть вы хоть трижды повелитель времени, я не собираюсь вам прислуживать! 

— Без сахара, побольше сливок, — отозвалась Ривер, пряча улыбку. 

Она скосила взгляд на Доктора, но тот был все таким же хмурым. Нардол сердито засопел и поплелся прочь из консольной. 

Ривер нахмурилась и пригляделась к его напряжённому лицу. Доктор отослал Нардола, будто готовился к важному разговору. 

ТАРДИС негромко зашипела, привлекая к себе внимание, и выдала совершенно бессмысленный поток данных. Похоже, машина тоже была не в настроении. Ривер какое-то время смотрела на результаты проверки с недоумением. 

— Сладкий, я не понимаю, что происходит с ТАРДИС. Подойди ко мне. 

— Нет. 

Ривер вздрогнула и обернулась. 

Доктор стоял позади, сжимая в руках мини-компьютер. 

— Нет, — повторил он чуть мягче. — Сначала посмотрим видео. А потом я кое-что тебе расскажу. 

Ривер подошла к нему и заглянула в экран коммуникатора. Похоже, Чудесканы давали исчерпывающую информацию о том, что было заснято. Слева на нескольких диаграммах отображались физиологические данные четырёх человек: кардиограмма, уровень каких-то метаболитов — Ривер смогла узнать формулы серотонина и адреналина, — а ещё четыре скачущих на графике зелёных линии. 

— Детектор лжи, — прокомментировал Доктор, указывая на графики. 

Их было четверо — человекоподобные существа на чёрно-сером фоне поляны, полностью лишенной травы. Кое-где землю припорошил снег, вдалеке виднелись насыщенно-зелёные ветви елей, они призывно двигались, но дотянуться до существ не могли. Ривер с легкостью узнала себя — знакомая прическа, белая куртка и тёмные штаны, широкий пояс, так удачно вмещающий в себя все необходимое. Рядом стоял Доктор, его она тоже узнала. Он крутился на месте, хлопал в ладоши, хмурился, ощупывал карманы и поправлял бабочку. 

Бабочку… 

— Это не ты. 

— Не я… — Доктор вздохнул и посмотрел на Ривер. — Не нынешний я. 

— Да. Мистер Подбородок. О, я скучала, — пропела Ривер. Она ждала, что завяжется привычный спор, но Доктор молчал. Она глянула на него, но не смогла прочесть никаких эмоций. 

— Смотри дальше, — одернул он её, и Ривер кивнула. На видео она и мистер Подбородок крутились возле двух незнакомцев в чёрных накидках, полностью скрывающих их фигуры. Ривер мельком глянула на значения, которые выдавало биологическое сканирование. Больше всего эти двое походили на людей. По всем основным параметрам. Чудескан утверждал, что перед ними с высокой долей вероятности люди — мужчина и женщина. Мужчина похоже был ранен, он тяжело дышал и опирался на женщину чуть ниже его ростом. 

Они о чем-то говорили, но звука не было. 

— Какого черта они создали крутую систему слежки, но не озаботились записью голоса? — возмутилась Ривер. 

— У них есть основные медицинские данные всех, кто окажется в Заповеднике. Даже их генетический профиль, а ещё данные биосканирования головного мозга. Универсальный детектор лжи. Им не нужны голоса, чтобы обвинить кого-либо. Зачем тратить деньги на динамики, когда система и так напичкана целой кучей датчиков? — ответил Доктор с сарказмом. — Хваленое земное судопроизводство. Даже здесь, на планете-колонии, они продолжают наступать на одни и те же грабли. 

Судя по всему, четверо на видео о чем-то ожесточенно спорили, потом из кадра пропала Ривер. Камера сначала дернулась в её сторону, но потом, посчитав происходящее в кадре куда более важным, сфокусировалась на троих оставшихся. 

— Ты ушла в ТАРДИС. 

Ривер кивнула, она тоже успела заметить, как в кадре мелькнула синяя будка. 

— Я не вижу информацию о тех двоих в накидках. Они не идентифицированы? 

— Нет. — Доктор посветил отвёрткой на мини-компьютер, пытаясь получить больше информации. — Ошибка идентификации. Что это значит? Как он может не определить личности?! 

Нардол вернулся в консольную комнату с подносом и тремя чашками кофе.

— Может, их генетического материала не оказалось в базе данных? Они на планете впервые? Или на жертвах сэкономили ресурсы, тела-то никуда не денутся. Вот вас они проанализировали, как вероятных убийц. У Чудесканов есть доступ ко всем базам во Вселенной. Это крутая система. — Нардол довольно улыбнулся. — Я добавил зефирки. Вку-у-у-усные! 

— Это не крутая система! Здесь не хватает данных! — фыркнул Доктор. 

Тем временем на видео снова появилась Ривер. Теперь у неё в руках было оружие далеков — старая энергетическая пушка. Ривер фыркнула. 

— Та пушка, что пылится где-то здесь? 

— Прихватил её, как сувенир со Скаро. Хотел купить магнитик, но холодильника у меня нет, — пробормотал Доктор сосредоточенно. 

— Тебе пора начать выбрасывать ненужные вещи. А опасные отдавать мне, — парировала Ривер. 

— Не дождёшься. 

Ривер на видео подошла к незнакомцам, они о чем-то говорили, а Доктор топтался чуть в стороне, он казался растерянным и напряжённым. Потом незнакомцы прошли немного вперёд и почти синхронно опустились на колени, будто не обращая внимания на Ривер и Доктора. Они сделали это добровольно, совершенно точно добровольно. Не пытались бежать, послушно ждали.

Наконец Ривер подняла энергетическую пушку и выстрелила, почти в упор. Потом неторопливо вернулась к Доктору и протянула ему оружие. Биосенсор одного из сердец на мониторе окрасился в красный цвет и погас, издавая прощальный писк. 

Незнакомый мужчина упал на снег, лицом вниз, попытался пошевелиться, но вскоре затих. 

Доктор был расстроен. Впрочем, слово расстроен не могло описать того, что Ривер видела на экране, несмотря на не самый удачный ракурс и снег, который пару секунд назад, как по заказу, принялся сыпать с неба. Доктор был… в ужасе от того, что творит. Оба его сердца стучали слишком быстро даже для повелителя времени. 

Ривер взглянула на биометрические датчики и нахмурилась. 

Она сама на экране казалась чересчур спокойной. Каждое движение выверено, никакой излишней мимики, никаких эмоций. Вот только сердце выдавало все её чувства.

Как давно это было? В тот период, когда она проводила свои дни в Стормкейдже? Позже или раньше? 

Ривер на записи шагнула ближе к Доктору и что-то прошептала на ухо, потом сжала его руку, помогая поднять оружие. Доктор выстрелил. Биосенсор издал писк, ещё одно сердце на мониторе начало биться медленнее, а потом и вовсе остановилось. Запись мигнула и выключилась, выдавая на экран подробный анализ с идентификацией личностей убийц. Ривер пару секунд смотрела на собственную фотографию, очевидно, сделанную когда-то камерой видеонаблюдения, потом повернулась к Доктору. 

Доктор молчал, в его глазах была боль. Будто это убийство только что нивелировало все его заслуги перед спасенными им расами, видами, планетами… 

— Доктор… 

Он отшатнулся в сторону, едва не уронив компьютер. Нардол так и замер у консоли, не решившись ничего сказать.

— Не стоило нам сбегать из тюрьмы. Кажется, Чудесканы не так уж плохи. 

— Доктор, мы не можем быть уверены, что запись не фиктивна, что это действительно мы. Есть расы, способные к подобной мимикрии, есть роботы-андроиды, гибриды, мутанты, гангеры, чёрт… Во Вселенной столько способов обмануть эту их супер-пупер-систему! 

— Ты видела зелёные линии? Детектор лжи. Это было предумышленное убийство, Ривер. Мы просто убили их. 

— Да. Убили. Но это вовсе не значит, что именно мы. Даже генетический анализ не может дать стопроцентную вероятность...

— Ривер! — прервал её Доктор. — Посмотри на меня. — Он показал пальцем на экран. От этого «меня» стало не по себе. До этого Доктор называл свою предыдущую регенерацию не иначе, как «Мистер Подбородок», «Одиннадцатый» или «Тот, с бабочкой». А в этот раз действительно было не до шуток — Ривер это ощущала. Всё то, во что верил её муж, вся та концепция добра, которая жила в его голове от воплощения к воплощению, сейчас подвергалась переосмыслению. И от этого было не по себе.

— Если это вы, — откашлялся Нардол, опуская поднос с напитками на выдвижной столик в стороне от панели, — то почему ничего из этого не помните? 

Ривер взглянула на Доктора, тот скривился в саркастической улыбке.

— Время умирает… Мы скоро не вспомним собственные имена. А тебя интересует, почему я не помню, как убил человека? 

Ривер нахмурилась. В глазах Доктора была всепоглощающая тоска, оттого он казался ещё старше, чем был на самом деле. 

— Милый, посмотри на меня. 

Доктор фыркнул и оперся о консоль ТАРДИС, словно вдруг захотел запомнить расположение всех её кнопок, но Ривер понимала, он не видит ни одну из них. Он разочарован. И это разочарование — самое страшное, что могло произойти с Доктором. Он разочаровался в себе. 

Рука Ривер сама потянулась к его плечу, но коснуться она не решилась. Лишь махнула ею в воздухе и повернулась к замершему у кресла Нардолу. 

— Скажи-ка, Нардол... 

Она шагнула вперёд и взглянула на андроида. Под её тяжелым взглядом Нардол весь сжался, едва не нырнув в собственный халат с головой.

— Доктор Сонг? 

— Скажи-ка мне, кто велел тебе сдать нас военным? А главное, откуда у тебя взялось видео с Чудескана?

— Я ничего не знаю, — залепетал тот и отступил на шаг назад, тут же плюхнувшись на жёсткое кресло. 

— Как военные оказались в трех милях над Дариллиумом? Как они нашли нас? Мы собирались отправиться в Заповедник, по тем координатам, что ты указал в сообщении. Но не успели. ТАРДИС была арестована. 

Нардол пискнул и взглянул отчаянно. 

— Ка-а-ак… В каком сообщении? 

Позади послышался вздох. Доктор будто ожил, он развернулся в их сторону и шагнул к Нардолу, указывая в его сторону пальцем. 

— Что ты сейчас сказал? 

— Я не отправлял вам сообщение. Я не уверен, что знаю, как отправить сообщение в ТАРДИС. Кажется, профессор оставляла мне номер телефона, но так вышло, что я положил его в карман пиджака, а пиджак пришлось выменять на одну очень нужную мне вещицу. Так что, наверное, я сильно продешевил. Надо было попросить что-то ещё, э-э-э, бонусом. 

Доктор крутанулся на месте и сунул руки в карманы, не сводя с Нардола внимательного взгляда. 

— Сообщение пришло на психобумагу. И не пытайся мне врать, я знаю тебя, прекрасно знаю. Ты тот ещё мошенник и плут, не стоит притворяться дураком, это не поможет. Может, ты и криворукий андроид с завышенным чувством собственной важности, ты всё же не настолько глуп, чтобы не понимать всю важность происходящего здесь. 

— Да-а… — протянул Нардол гордо, потом сглотнул и поморщился. — Нет. Я действительно не отправлял вам никакого сообщения.

— О, прекрати! — Доктор вынул из кармана психобумагу и помахал ею прямо перед носом Нардола. — Психобумага. Прекрасная штука! Работает на единственном вечном источнике энергии в этом мире — на воображении! К примеру, вот. — Доктор сунул Нардолу под нос кусок психобумаги. — Ну? Что видишь? 

Нардол взглянул на Доктора недоверчиво, потом на психобумагу. 

— Вы показываете мне свое завещание? 

Брови Доктора взлетели вверх. Ривер хмыкнула и покачала головой. В глубине души она была рада, что Доктор снова в строю, но осознание того, что он что-то скрывает, никак её не оставляло. 

— Нардол, мы получили сообщение. Если ты хочешь передать с помощью психобумаги информацию, достаточно лишь подумать — и сообщение окажется в руках у адресата. Доктор, не дурачься, просто покажи ему. 

Доктор кивнул и стукнул по бумаге кончиком пальца, будто стряхивая пыль. Нардол вгляделся в ровные буквы. 

— О. Интересненько… Я этого не писал, — он гордо поднял голову. — Почерк не мой. 

— Почерк? — Доктор выглядел озадаченным, потом хмыкнул, о чем-то задумавшись. 

— А на каком оно языке? — Нардол поднялся с кресла и шагнул к Доктору. — Сэр, Доктор… ТАРДИС переводит любое сообщение так, чтобы его поняли все окружающие. Да? 

Ривер кивнула, а Нардол продолжил: 

— Вы хотите сказать, что она ещё и почерк подделывает? К примеру, если я напишу вам это на языке народа Гамма-лесов, то вы поймете, что это я? А если это будет язык жителей планеты Нептун-1?.. Они вообще пишут ногами, то почерк будет совершенно новый и… 

Доктор тряхнул головой. 

— Заткнись. Я думаю. 

Нардол вздохнул и пожал плечами. 

— Уже давно надо было такое обдумать. 

— Я думаю не над этим, — перебил его Доктор. — А над тем, кто мог оставить сообщение. И зачем? 

Ривер вздохнула. 

— У тебя много друзей, сладкий. Но и врагов достаточно. Может, там, в Заповеднике, мы убили двоих из них. 

— Я не беру в руки оружие. — Доктор взглянул на Ривер, потом нахмурился, будто что-то вспомнил. — Кроме крайних случаев, когда иначе решить проблему невозможно. 

— Я знаю, — спокойно ответила Ривер. Доктор мог быть очень опасным и без оружия. 

— Кто сообщил тебе, где будет находиться ТАРДИС, Нардол? Кто передал тебе видеозапись? — продолжила Ривер, обернувшись к Нардолу. Тот вздохнул. 

— Я не могу сказать. Простите, профессор. Но я дал обещание, что не скажу этого. 

— Ой брось! Ты? Обещание? — Доктор скривился. 

— Вот сейчас было обидно, — насупился Нардол. Ривер вздохнула и глянула на мужа как можно более сурово, тот лишь махнул рукой, мол, делай, что хочешь. 

— Нардол! 

Нардол замялся, потом посмотрел на Ривер, на сердитого Доктора. 

— Спойлеры.

Ривер сглотнула. 

— Я или Ривер. Мы попросили тебя привести полицию, мы дали тебе координаты, видео и время, в которое это следует сделать, — произнес Доктор скорее утвердительно, нежели вопросительно. 

Нардол промолчал, отворачиваясь.

— Почему мы захотели изменить прошлое? Это убийство — фиксированная точка во времени. Я не мог нарушить течение времени так грубо, я бы не позволил и тебе! — воскликнул Доктор. 

— Время умирает, — прошептала Ривер в ответ. — Это уже произошло, давай работать с тем, что есть.

Доктор кивнул.

— Итак, что мы имеем? Кто-то из нас пытался предотвратить убийство, заставив Нардола остановить нас. Произошёл парадокс и… — Доктор вдруг нахмурился и неспешно обошёл вокруг консоли. — Парадокс нарушил привычное течение времени. Мы здесь, убийство предотвращено, в таком случае, почему эта видеозапись существует? 

Ривер нахмурилась и снова запустила запись на мини-компьютере. Содержимое файла не изменилось.

— Может, время ещё не переписано до конца?

— Такого не бывает. Оно переписано. Парадокс уже запущен, время ломается. Вспомни тот день на озере Силенцио. Наши воспоминания двоились. Ты помнишь что-то необычное сейчас? 

— Тогда время остановилось, а сейчас оно идет. 

Доктор хмыкнул. 

— Представь себе, что реальность — это кусок ткани. Огромный кусок, в котором в какой-то момент времени появляется дыра, потом она станет больше, ткань будет трещать и рваться, но никогда нельзя предсказать, как именно это будет происходить. Всё будет зависеть от вектора силы. Время может застыть, может пойти назад или скачками. Пока мы не можем сказать, что происходит с реальностью, но она рвётся, ломается, трещит и молит о помощи. Но её голос никто не слышит. 

Ривер шагнула к консоли и выключила сканер. 

— ТАРДИС волнуется, но не спешит убраться отсюда. 

— Сюда ещё не добрались трещины, время пока идет. — Доктор взглянул на монитор, потом на Нардола. — Часы. Ты говорил, у тебя есть часы. 

Нардол вытянул старые часы на цепочке из кармана халата и продемонстрировал Доктору. Тот удивленно поднял брови. 

— Ты носишь их в халате? 

— И в купальном костюме. Они всегда при мне. Сейчас три тридцать два.

Ривер заглянула через его плечо. 

— А дату и год они показывают? — поинтересовался Доктор. 

Нардол удивленно кивнул и бросил ему часы. Доктор ловко поймал их и застучал по клавишам консоли. 

— Что ты делаешь? 

— Меняю кое-какие настройки.

Ривер нахмурилась, разглядывая поток цифр на мониторе. Доктор делал то, что нельзя было делать никогда, потому что эти простейшие манипуляции могли сбить всю систему навигации ТАРДИС. 

— Меняешь настройки внутренних часов ТАРДИС? Зачем? 

Доктор фыркнул, но промолчал. Потом повернул пару рычагов, сверился с лампочками и замер, не поднимая головы. Ответа Ривер не дождалась. Она вздохнула и взяла в руки кружку с кофе. Несколько секунд вдыхала аромат напитка, потом вновь глянула на Доктора. 

— Если время идёт нормально, то почему сейчас день? 

— Потому что день, — буркнул тот. — Мы перепрыгнули через временную яму. Такие ямы образуются, когда одновременно запущены сразу несколько парадоксов. Это как капли кофе на салфетке. 

Доктор отодвинул кружку со своим кофе в сторону и показал на место, где она стояла. 

— Отпечаток от кофейной кружки, случайно попавшие на салфетку капли — всё это впитывается в тонкую бумагу.

Доктор поднял кружку и плеснул кофе на поднос, стопка салфеток окрасилась в разные оттенки коричневого. Он поднял самую верхнюю салфетку и показал на неё пальцем. 

— Реальность треснула — и пятна расходятся, становятся всё больше и больше, пока рано или поздно не сольются друг с другом и не превратятся в огромную коричневую лужу. Мы были в одном из этих пятен, но пересекли его и оказались на салфетке. Это ненадолго. Скоро станет хуже. 

Ривер покачала головой. 

— Но это невозможно. Если мы предупредили убийство в Заповеднике — это должно было создать всего один парадокс, а не множество. Откуда же взялись остальные? 

Доктор повернулся к ней. Какое-то время он нерешительно молчал, потом швырнул салфетку на поднос и сунул руки в карманы. 

— Я должен кое-что тебе рассказать.


	12. Интерлюдия

_В небе над планетой Скаро  
Космический корабль “Эдем”  
Лаборатория далеков_

Мадам Далек постоянно маячила рядом. Даврос считал, что приставил к Мисси первоклассного надзирателя, обезопасив тем самым и корабль, и далеков. Вот только мадам Далек абсолютно ничего не понимала в технике. И это было Мисси на руку.

За два часа она заменила все внутренние части манипулятора, одновременно с этим собрала бомбу и привела в порядок проводку в лаборатории. Не хватало ещё, чтобы в самый ответственный момент случилось короткое замыкание. Пожар ей был не нужен, был нужен взрыв! 

Оставалось самое сложное. Мисси села на пол рядом с порталом и коснулась ладонью поверхности арки. ТАРДИС с самого утра искала контакта, она будто заглядывала через плечо и следила за каждым шагом Мисси, дышала в спину, то и дело касалась её сознания. Машина умирала, её разум угасал. 

Мадам Далек считала себя надзирателем, но она очень ошибалась. 

Настоящим надзирателем здесь была разорванная на куски, изломанная и превращённая в грубую арку портала, тусклые валидиумные столы и провода — ТАРДИС. Мисси игнорировала её столько, сколько могла. В теории она понимала, с чем столкнулась. Каждая ТАРДИС была живой, каждая обладала своим характером. Договориться с некоторыми из них было легко, с другими — сложнее, но договариваться с этой — всё равно, что заключить контракт с психопатом, которого почти невозможно контролировать. 

У Мисси в рукаве был только один козырь: она не понаслышке знала, что такое безумие. Потому не сомневалась в собственных силах. Нужны были только время, терпение, сосредоточенность и верные аргументы. 

— Почему ты просто сидишь? — мадам Далек подошла ближе. Мисси ждала её, балансировала между тем, чтобы впустить ТАРДИС в свое сознание и вытолкнуть её оттуда. 

— Вы сделали портал из ТАРДИС. Сломали её, а теперь ждете что она добровольно откроет вам доступ в воронку времени. 

— Она откроет, — упрямо пробормотала мадам Далек. — Всё решает время. И сила. 

— У-у-у… Ты знаешь, это тот редкий случай, когда я не согласна с концепцией вездесущей силы. Я совсем больная на голову — и знаешь что? Эта ТАРДИС такая же. Как думаешь, что бы сделала на её месте я? Умерла. Просто так, из вредности, чтобы насолить вам.

— Что? — переспросила мадам Далек. 

Мисси того и ждала. Она приподняла бровь и прикрыла рот ладонью, будто ей сообщили что-то постыдное. Саксон в голове удовлетворенно зааплодировал. 

— О, милочка, ты не знала, что ТАРДИС смертны? Святые далеки! Да ты ничего не знаешь о технологиях повелителей времени. А сейчас мне кажется, что кому-то из нас лучше заткнуться. Чтобы не выдать ещё больше своей невежественности, м-м-м? Покажем на дурочку пальцем? 

Мадам Далек фыркнула, но замолчала. По-видимому, опасаясь, что Мисси что-то устроит, она подошла ещё ближе и застыла в паре шагов от неё. Это раздражало, но Мисси постаралась сосредоточиться на другом. ТАРДИС ворвалась в её сознание будто торнадо. 

_«Скажи, что её уже не спасти. Но ты за неё отомстишь»,_ — голос Саксона казался непривычно сосредоточенным. 

«Скажи сам, Одди. Она тебя слышит, — послала ему мысленный ответ Мисси. — Наконец-то кто-то ещё тебя слышит».


	13. Глава 7

_В небе над Дариллиумом_

ТАРДИС пристыженно молчала — ни вздоха, ни скрипа, ни шороха. Доктор молчал тоже. Нардол тихонько вздыхал и цокал, время от времени бросая в его сторону уничижительные взгляды.

Ривер сидела на ступеньках ТАРДИС со своим дневником в руках и не сводила взгляда с синей обложки. 

Доктор ждал чего угодно. Поначалу ему казалось, что он точно знает, как это будет. Он готовился к крикам, ожидал, что его назовут идиотом, что Ривер швырнёт в него чем-нибудь тяжелым, даст пощечину, может, две. Или попытается уйти — но он был к этому готов и не позволил бы, даже если бы пришлось её связать. 

Но все было совсем не так. Выслушав его исповедь, Ривер лишь покачала головой.

И вот прошло полчаса, а она молчала. Тридцать три минуты и двадцать одна секунда, если точно. 

Доктор считал. Он едва заметно постукивал средним пальцем по ладони в такт проходящим секундам. Это было необходимо, чтобы проверить, идет ли время линейно без скачков и перегибов. Так он сказал самому себе. Хоть и понимал, что на самом деле считает секунды, чтобы успокоиться, не начать выяснять отношения, спорить или пытаться оправдать самого себя. Потому что оправданий его поступку не было. 

Минувшие полчаса показали, что его внутренний таймер работал ровно так же, как темпоральная система ТАРДИС и часы Нардола, но перестать отстукивать секунды он не мог. 

Ривер сидела неподвижно. Доктор смотрел на неё исподлобья, делая вид, что очень занят диагностикой системы, и никак не мог прочесть выражение её лица. 

Он кого-то убил, преднамеренно и жестоко, попытался это исправить, неумело переписав Вселенную, потом сбежал из тюрьмы. И наконец — разочаровал женщину, несмотря на все его аргументы считавшую его Богом. Не слишком ли много для одного дня? 

Это с самого начала была дурная идея. 

Доктор фыркнул и ударил ладонью по временной колонне. ТАРДИС возмущенно зашипела, Ривер вздрогнула, но так ничего и не сказала. 

«Ты могла остановить меня. Ты с самого начала могла меня образумить», — послал он мысленное послание ТАРДИС. Машина тихонько загудела. 

Не то он был слишком стар, не то чересчур наивен, но снова и снова попадался на одну и ту же удочку: Доктор верил, что время ему обязано. Он надеялся, что однажды время оплатит ему издержки, за все те случаи, когда Доктору удавалось его спасти. И каждый раз так жестоко разочаровывался.

ТАРДИС тихонько просигналила, выводя на экран исправленные, настоящие данные, а не те, что она показывала каждый раз для Ривер. Он уже и забыл, когда в последний раз видел истинные, неискаженные координаты пространства-времени. Подумать только… 

Двенадцать лет!

Доктор поморщился и опустил голову. Если бы он не украл для них немного времени, то прошло бы уже двенадцать лет. 

Он не был жадным, не хватал десятки или сотни, нет. Каждый раз, когда Ривер не смотрела, он воровал для них один месяц. При каждом перемещении в пространстве они скакали и во времени — всего на один месяц назад. День-два, пара недель на новом месте и снова в путь. Две недели в Каменной пустоши — прыжок на месяц назад. Два дня на побережье — и вот они прилетают к цветочному озеру на месяц раньше, чем планировали. 

Главное было контролировать каждое перемещение, не позволить временным линиям наложиться друг на друга, не пересечь собственный временной поток. Потому он и повесил на школьную доску подробную карту. С точностью до секунды Доктор просчитывал время, в которое они приземлятся на новую территорию, а каждое следующее путешествие должно было перенести их как можно дальше от того места, где они побывали месяц назад. 

Всё должно было закончиться у Поющих башен. Когда-нибудь. Он не знал, когда именно, но понимал, что они рано или поздно перенесутся в ту самую точку времени и пространства, из которой отправились искать приключения. Там они проживут остаток ночи, до рассвета. Получится многим больше, чем двадцать четыре земных года, но всё по правилам. Или почти по правилам — ночь-то ведь ещё не закончилась. Просто игра со временем. Она должна была быть честной! 

Расчеты были сложные, но ещё сложнее было уговаривать Ривер отправляться туда, куда хочет он. На какие только уловки он не шёл. ТАРДИС помогала. Даже если он ошибался с просчетами, то она не ошибалась никогда. 

И вот теперь, благодаря его хитрости (безусловно приравненной к глупости), на планете Дариллиум находилось несколько десятков их копий, живущих в одно и то же время, но в разных местах. 

Он понимал, как безумно это звучит и насколько неправильно выглядит. Сначала было страшно, потом смешно, а дальше… он вдруг ощутил азарт. Доктор будто играл со временем в шахматы.

Какова была вероятность, что он победит не в партии, а в игре? Доктор никогда не был особенно хорош в прогностических расчетах, но на этот раз не ошибся бы и ребенок. 

— Предельная степень не-вероятности, — пробормотал он себе под нос. 

Нардол глянул вопросительно, но переспрашивать не стал. 

До конца Доктор не понимал, что именно вызвало парадокс. Похоже, где-то в этом времени две его копии из прошлого встретились друг с другом. Пока он не помнил об этом, но предполагал, что воспоминания рано или поздно появятся, и тогда он будет знать точно. А это значило, что где-то ещё на салфетке расползается кофейное пятно, а может быть, не одно. 

Всё было бы нормально, если бы Подбородку или Ривер-из-прошлого, или им обоим, не пришла в голову идея — переписать фиксированную точку! Сделать то, чего нельзя делать никогда. А при условии тех маленьких парадоксов, что Доктор создал на Дариллиуме, даже мысли о переписывании времени были губительны. 

Что могло заставить его моложавую версию решиться на такое? 

Доктор нахмурился, в очередной раз обошёл вокруг консоли и наконец нерешительно шагнул к Ривер. Он не знал, что сказать. Ведь если бы Ривер сделала то, что сделал он, Доктор никогда не простил бы.

— Я… — он замялся, хмурясь ещё больше. — Я просчитывал такой исход. На случай, если ошибусь. 

Ривер подняла на него усталый взгляд. Она была зла. Ужасно зла. А ещё в её глазах стояли слёзы. 

Оба сердца Доктора на мгновение замерли. Он открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но из головы вылетели все мысли. Её слезы явно были самым опасным в мире оружием. Хуже семян дерева Иуды. 

— Это неважно, сладкий. — Она помолчала немного, потом сморгнула слезы и поднялась. — Что случилось в Заповеднике? Вот что важно. Ты не стал бы менять время так грубо. Но, если не стал ты, значит… 

Доктор понял, что пауза затягивается. Он отыскал взглядом Нардола и спросил прямо:

— К тебе приходила Ривер? 

Нардол подавился кофе. Прокашлялся, потом посмотрел на Доктора. 

— Я не могу сказать. 

— Слушай меня! — Доктор схватил его за плечи и навис над ним. — Мир уже рушится. Спойлеры сейчас не будут играть никакой роли. Когда мы в эпицентре бури, можно сколько угодно пытаться устроить пожар. Его последствия будут минимальными. 

Нардол взглянул на Ривер вопросительно. Та кивнула.

— Ладно.

Нардол устроился в кресле и как всегда начал издалека: 

— Я как раз подумывал над тем, чтобы обменять правую руку на что-то более эргономичное. Не поймите меня неправильно, Доктор, я рад, что вы вырезали меня из тела Гидрофлакса. И за новые руки спасибо. Но сейчас же не сорок первый век, чтобы ходить с этими пухлыми отростками! — Он продемонстрировал свои маленькие ладони. — Мода не стоит на месте. 

Доктор закатил глаза. 

— Если ты сейчас же не… 

— Пусть говорит, — Ривер посмотрела на Нардола. — Ты был на рынке органов. 

— Верно. Я был там. Потом услышал такой мерзкий звук. Ну знаете, я терпеть не могу этот треск, который издает манипулятор временной воронки. Вы появились передо мной, профессор. 

— Как я была одета? 

Доктор взглянул на неё сурово, потом осознал, почему это имеет значение, и кивнул. 

— Как на записи. Белая куртка и бластер на поясе. Вы сказали, что нужно изменить кое-что в будущем и дали мне координаты того места, где полиция нашла в итоге ТАРДИС. А ещё вы дали мне эту видеозапись, я должен был показать её полицейским в качестве доказательства. 

— Почему она дала тебе запись? — всполошился Доктор. — Чудесканы ведь наверняка производят анализ на месте и тут же передают информацию тем… О!

Он отшатнулся, указывая на Нардола пальцем. 

— Когда ты передавал запись, убийство ещё не случилось. По правде сказать, если бы ты изменил будущее, никакой видеозаписи и не было бы больше. Ривер… Ривер! — Доктор покачал головой, намереваясь сказать что-то хлёсткое, но вовремя замолчал. Её ошибка по сравнению с его была не такой уж жуткой. — Это видео стало ещё одним парадоксом. В момент, когда Нардол показал его полицейским, видео не должно было существовать. 

Ривер кивнула и внимательно посмотрела на него. 

— Я прекрасно знаю, как можно поступать, а как нет. Значит, на то были веские причины. Очень веские. 

Она шагнула ближе, всё ещё глядя на него. Доктору стало не по себе.

— А теперь скажи мне, в каком случае я сделала бы то, что сделала, зная какими могут быть последствия? 

— Если в неизменном виде последствия ещё хуже, — ответил он. 

— Я сказала что-то ещё? — поинтересовалась Ривер у Нардола, не оборачиваясь. Доктор попытался понять, что она чувствует. В её взгляде была тоска. 

Нардол промычал что-то невнятное, потом вздохнул:

— Просила ничего никому не рассказывать и вытащить вас из тюрьмы по возможности поскорее. Предупредила, что будут последствия, но иначе нельзя. 

Какое-то время все молчали. Даже ТАРДИС не издавала ни звука. Нужно было что-то сказать, признаться, объяснить. Похоже, Ривер ждала именно этого. Полная, всепоглощающая тишина, она давила, заставляя его прочувствовать все грани вины. 

И он просто сказал правду. 

— Двадцать четыре года — это слишком мало. 

— Сколько на самом деле прошло? — Ривер склонила голову в сторону, прядь волос упала ей на лоб. — Сколько, Доктор?

— Двенадцать. 

По удивленному взгляду Ривер Доктор понял, что она действительно не ожидала такого ответа. 

— Так много?

Она заправила надоедливую прядь за ухо и фыркнула. И тут же его щёку обожгла пощёчина.

Доктор отшатнулся. 

— Чем ты, черт тебя побери, думал?! Сентиментальный ты идиот! 

Доктор облегчённо вздохнул и потёр щёку. В случае с Ривер Сонг буря была куда безопаснее штиля. 

— Ну наконец-то… Ты вернулась. 

— Я потом тебе всё скажу, ладно?

Ривер сглотнула и потёрла ладонь, очевидно удар вышел очень сильным. Доктор поморщился — щека просто горела. 

— Я и так знаю, насколько сильно виноват... 

— Дело не в этом. Нет, — она фыркнула и отвернулась. — Просто нормальные люди делают это иначе. 

— Делают что? 

Ривер подошла к консоли и пробежалась пальцами по кнопкам. 

— Признаются в любви. 

Доктор не нашёл, что сказать. ТАРДИС проснулась и замигала огнями, он неспешно обошёл консоль вокруг, обдумывая сказанное, потом заглянул через плечо Ривер и поинтересовался: 

— Куда летим? 

— Двенадцать ноль тринадцать один ноль один дробь три. Всё, как сказал Чудескан в лифте. Нужно разобраться, что мы смогли исправить, а что нет. 

Доктор понимающе кивнул, но внёс в координаты пару правок. 

— Нам нельзя пересекаться с... нами. Пока нельзя. В том месте, куда мы летим, буря ещё не разыгралась.

Ривер азартно улыбнулась.

— Ты даёшь нам-из-прошлого полчаса, чтобы сбежать. Мы были бы благодарны.


	14. Глава 8

_Туристическая зона «Заповедник»  
Планета Дариллиум_

В Заповеднике лежал снег — рыхлый, пушистый и лёгкий. Зима захватила в тесные объятия бескрайний еловый лес, впрочем, Ривер отлично знала, что уже через пару недель здесь потеплеет.

На Дариллиуме ночь длилась двадцать четыре года, а времена года сменялись куда быстрее, ведь погода здесь не зависела от солнца. Всё решали направление и сила ветра. Летом можно было наслаждаться чуть меньше двух месяцев, столько же длилась зима. Весна и осень были одинаково затяжными и засушливыми, так что дариллиумцы называли эти периоды «ситопи» — сухость. Ситопи приносили на Дариллиум холодные северные ветра. Осадков здесь выпадало мало, ветра полировали камни, уносили весь пригодный для сельского хозяйства грунт. Южные ветра дули летом, они были обжигающе-горячими, а западные несли с собой снегопады. Местные жители с нетерпением ждали, когда подуют восточные ветра. Они сулили теплую и в меру дождливую погоду — Дариллиум расцветал за считанные часы.

Впрочем, здесь, на полюсе, всегда было холодно. А зимой особенно. 

В Заповеднике солнце ещё не село. Оно выглядывало из-за горизонта, золотя лучами верхушки елей. Но люминесцентные фонари уже были включены — егеря готовились встретить долгую и очень холодную ночь. 

ТАРДИС материализовалась на поляне — эта часть Заповедника хорошо освещалась и, судя по табличкам с нехитрыми правилами, торчащим из-под снега, именно сюда телепортировали любителей экстремального отдыха.

Туризм на Дариллиуме в последнее время был одним из основных способов получения прибыли. Тихая земная колония, славящаяся скалистой местностью, крайне агрессивными животными и растениями привлекала внимание любителей экстремального отдыха. Разумеется, многие приезжали посмотреть на Поющие башни.

Ривер с первого взгляда полюбила Дариллиум. А Доктор — нет. Поначалу его раздражали люди, вечная ночь и алые скалы — всё то, что так нравилось здесь Ривер. Постепенно Дариллиум стал восхищать его, как восхищали все незнакомые планеты, на которых появлялась ТАРДИС. И теперь Ривер догадывалась почему. Доктор научился не думать об этой планете, как о последнем пересечении их временных линий. 

Она глубоко вдохнула прохладный воздух, спрятала коммуникатор в карман и замерла на пороге ТАРДИС, осматриваясь. Ели в Заповеднике не представляли из себя ничего выдающегося. Высокие деревья, тёмно-коричневая кора, массивные ветки. Разве что иглы у них были чуть толще и длиннее, чем у земных видов или тех обыкновенных елей, что росли на Дариллиуме в скалистых лесах. И цвет у этих был настолько насыщенно-зелёный, что они казались почти изумрудными. 

Сейчас Заповедник был закрыт — слишком холодно, не сезон для туристов. К тому же, в инфосистеме коммуникатора говорилось, что на ночь ели впадали в спячку и беспокоить их в этот период было нежелательно. 

— Они выглядят сонными, но от завтрака не откажутся, — Доктор будто прочел её мысли. Стоя на пороге ТАРДИС, Ривер поёжилась от холода. 

— Они не выглядят опасными. 

— Как и ты. Но всё же не подходи близко. — Доктор накинул ей на плечи что-то теплое. В короткой кожаной куртке действительно было холодновато, потому Ривер скосила взгляд на чёрную накидку из шерсти и благодарно кивнула. Морозный воздух казался колючим. 

— Не подходить близко? Это чертовски скучно! 

Доктор отпустил её плечи и отступил в сторону. Давно она не видела, чтобы в самый разгар бури Доктору удавалось устоять на месте. Эта его регенерация была намного спокойнее предыдущей: он не щелкал её по носу, не топтался по ногам, не толкался локтями, не ронял и не крушил всё вокруг. Но даже для Двенадцатого Доктор сегодня был чересчур медлительным. 

Подумать только… Ривер накинула на голову капюшон и застегнула золотистые пуговицы на накидке. До этого самого дня она считала Двенадцатого самым рациональным из всех её Докторов. Оттого его поступок всё ещё казался невероятным. Пожалуй, именно это слово описывало всё, что она в действительности ощущала — полную не-реальность, не-вероятность произошедшего. 

Да, Доктор бывал сентиментальным. Однажды потратил регенерационную энергию на то, чтобы срастить ей перелом. Тогда Ривер казалось, что более глупого, более сумасшедшего и неправильного поступка от Доктора она не увидит никогда. По крайней мере, она на это надеялась. Но нет же! Смог переплюнуть сам себя. 

Невероятно, что даже ТАРДИС поддержала его идею. Уж она-то всегда придерживалась правил. 

— Ты всё-таки умудрился сломать машину времени. Ты плохо на неё влияешь! 

Доктор глянул на неё виновато и, пожав плечами, вышел на снег. 

Он сэкономил им восемь лет, даже настройки ТАРДИС изменил. Как Ривер вообще смогла купиться на это? Они побывали в стольких местах! И как она — дитя ТАРДИС — могла так долго не замечать временной люфт? Каждый раз они возвращались на месяц назад… А она этого не чувствовала. 

Ривер вздохнула. Она позволила себя обмануть, потому что намеренно игнорировала голос разума, не слушала собственные инстинкты, была слепа ко всему, что творилось вокруг. Ривер осознала, что так и застряла на стадии отрицания: эта ночь не кончится никогда, они никогда не расстанутся, она счастлива сейчас, и счастье будет вечным. И вот теперь из-за глупости Доктора и её эгоизма на Дариллиуме одновременно существовало множество их копий. 

Та Ривер, что прилетела на Дариллиум вместе с Одиннадцатым, не имела никакого представления о происходящем здесь. Да и Одиннадцатый не знал — ему было слишком рано. Они-из-прошлого были уверены, что справятся с парадоксом, смогут вернуть к жизни тех, кого убили, и всё это — с минимальными последствиями для Вселенной. У них определенно был какой-то план.

Откуда же им было знать, что через пару сотен лет вечно рассеянный мальчик окончательно превратится в сентиментального идиота?

«Браво, сладкий!» — мысленно фыркнула Ривер и глянула на Доктора. Тот приподнял бровь и принялся рассеянно копаться в кармане, будто потерял отвёртку. 

Ривер расправила плечи и шагнула на заснеженную поляну. Надо было работать, поругаться они ещё успеют. Доктор устало вздохнул, вернулся и прикрыл двери, чтобы в ТАРДИС не намело снега. Он казался потерянным.

— Смотри. Там что — следы? — пробормотала Ривер, стараясь отвлечь его от бесполезного сейчас самоистязания. 

Доктор пару секунд разглядывал снег под ногами, потом встрепенулся, будто где-то внутри у него заработал мотор, и почти бегом направился по следу, светя звуковой отвёрткой и считывая данные. 

Ривер пошла за ним. Следов было очень много, и большая часть из них наверняка принадлежала полицейским, обследовавшим место преступления. Доктор справлялся и сам, так что Ривер вынула из-за пояса собственную звуковую отвёртку и огляделась вокруг. Чуть в стороне она заметила совсем другой след — большой и квадратный по форме. Земля здесь была смешана со снегом и чуть просела. 

— Доктор! Здесь стояла ТАРДИС. 

Доктор вернулся к ней, просканировал след отвёрткой и кивнул. 

— Так. Мы здесь были. 

Ривер нахмурилась, озираясь по сторонам. 

— И всё же я не понимаю. Мы были здесь — ты и я. В то время, когда ты был мистером Подбородком. Но, сладкий… Когда мы успели появиться на Дариллиуме? Ты же постоянно отменял поездку.

Доктор тоже нахмурился, он обошёл след ТАРДИС вокруг, с интересом оглядываясь.

— Возможно, на нас подействовал парадокс. Я не всегда запоминаю то, что приводит к переписыванию времени, мои прошлые версии не запоминают. Я много лет был уверен, что уничтожил Галлифрей, пока не стал непосредственным участником событий в своем будущем. Теперь уже прошлом. Звучит не совсем понятно, да? 

Вопрос ответа не требовал. Историю о спасении Галлифрея Ривер слышала бесчисленное количество раз. 

Впереди, в паре десятков шагов, на белой глади первого снега что-то чернело. Ривер направилась туда. Отвёртка прожужжала и пискнула, выдавая предварительный анализ. Кровь. Несколько капель, но всё-таки кровь. 

Обычно энергетическая пушка убивала бескровно. Может, заряд оказался слишком большим? Или неизвестные были ранены.

— Здесь всё произошло. Как думаешь, куда делись тела? Они в местном морге? 

Доктор подошёл к ней сзади. По напряжённому молчанию она поняла — до этого момента он не верил, что убийство действительно произошло. Но пятна крови и примятый снег, смешанный с кофейно-чёрной землей говорили сами за себя. Он считал данные звуковой отвёртки и произнёс:

— Мужчина и женщина. Или...

Он нахмурился и ещё раз просканировал пятна, потом обошёл их вокруг.

— Что такое? — Ривер не сдвинулась с места. 

— Дай мне минуту. 

Доктор перепрыгнул через следы, что-то анализируя, потом опустился на колени, разглядывая пятна. 

Тратить время на ожидание результатов она не стала, осмотрелась и двинулась вперёд. Что-то было там, за деревьями. Сломанные ветки было заметно издалека, будто что-то большое рухнуло на деревья. Ещё один космический корабль? 

Ривер сменила отвёртку на бластер и вошла в лес, поглядывая на ели недоверчиво. Деревья казались спокойными. 

По плотному снежному покрывалу были разбросаны сломанные ветки, горсти изумрудных игл, куски бугристой коры. Ривер обогнула невысокий холм. Позади него виднелась чёрная яма — вывороченные камни, земля и грязный снег. Яма была небольшая, но достаточно глубокая, словно сюда что-то упало.

«ТАРДИС!» — осенило её. 

Ситуация становилась ещё более запутанной. Они с Подбородком не сели на эту планету, они на неё упали. ТАРДИС была здесь, а потом переместилась на поляну — наверное успели починить и… 

Удар. 

Удар пришёлся в грудь, выбивая из её легких весь воздух. Бластер выскользнул из рук и полетел куда-то в сторону. Многострадальные ребра и плечо, не успевшие в полной мере восстановиться, отозвались сильной болью. Перед глазами засверкали искры и Ривер на мгновение потеряла сознание. 

— Ривер! — сквозь шум в голове она отчётливо услышала испуганный голос Доктора. Собрав всю волю в кулак, она открыла глаза и в последнюю секунду успела увернуться от чего-то длинного и темного. Нечто, больше напоминающее в полумраке змею, ударилось о землю слева от неё. 

— Ривер! — Доктор спешил к ней, перепрыгивая через ямы и коряги. В его руках было что-то… Ривер не сразу поняла что, пока не услышала бойкие аккорды какой-то мелодии — не то ирландской, не то шотландской. 

— Ты… 

Доктор наигрывал что-то на укулеле. Ривер подавилась, дышать было тяжело, она перевернулась на живот и поползла в сторону, стараясь встать на ноги, но путаясь в накидке. Кругом что-то скрипело, будто… 

«Ели!» — наконец догадалась она. Проклятые ёлки задумали поужинать ею. И это была не змея, это корень сбил её с ног и едва не прикончил. Теперь весь лес скрипел и насвистывал, но на её жизнь больше не покушался. Ривер с трудом поднялась и взглянула на Доктора, тот всё ещё играл, озираясь по сторонам. Бластер нашёлся тут же у корней. Они вспучились, выбрались из земли и теперь извивались будто клубок змей. 

— На поляну. Быстро! Я, чёрт побери, просил тебя быть осторожной! 

Ривер направила на ближайшую к ним ёлку бластер и потянула Доктора за собой. 

— Ты пришёл спасать меня с укулеле? 

— С чем? 

Они выскочили на поляну. Ривер поморщилась, потирая плечо. 

— Укулеле. Гавайская гитара. 

— Такое уже есть? Я думал, что изобрел это. А вот не надо было прятать мою гитару! 

Ривер тряхнула головой, пытаясь избавиться от мусора, застрявшего в волосах.

— Не надо было играть на ней по ночам! 

Доктор пожал плечами и вытащил из её волос пару засохших иголок. 

— Они так питаются. Корни елей выделяют особый секрет, очень похожий на фермент слюнных желез арахнид. Он разрушает любую органику. Ели утягивают жертву корнями под землю и делают из неё суп-пюре. 

— А музыка их успокаивает, — догадалась Ривер. 

— Музыка многих успокаивает.

— Но не по ночам! 

Доктор принялся наигрывать что-то напоминающее колыбельную. Ели почти затихли. Понимая, что всё закончилось, и бластер больше не понадобится, Ривер сунула его за пояс. 

— Там упала ТАРДИС. Там, в лесу. 

Доктор положил гитару на снег и поморщился. 

— Значит, это была авария, а не свидание.

— Дорогой, каждое свидание с тобой сродни аварии. Но да, сейчас это не метафора. 

Ривер стряхнула с накидки грязь и взглянула на Доктора. Тот так странно смотрел — с глубокой тоской, будто что-то случилось, пока её не было. Что-то плохое… Подобрать нужные слова она не успела. Доктор встрепенулся и указал пальцем на снег. 

— Я тоже кое-что узнал. Это пятно крови… Вот это. Правое. Я проанализировал его. Чудескан ошибся. То существо мужского пола на записи не было человеком. 

— Не человек. Тогда кто? — изумленно спросила Ривер.

— Я долго думал над этой загадкой. Чудескан анализировал частоту сердечных сокращений этих существ. Можно было бы решить, что те двое были людьми, но при выбросе адреналина сердца людей ведь бьются быстрее, верно? Меня сразу смутил тот факт, что у этого — мы назовём его мистер Икс — чересчур странная реакция на стресс. Сердце мистера Икса стучало слишком медленно для того, кому в затылок смотрела энергетическая пушка. 

Ривер кивнула, пытаясь припомнить детали. Но не помнила. Тогда, на видео, она обращала куда больше внимание на их с Доктором сердца, а не на сердца… жертв. 

— Шестьдесят два удара против ста десяти у его спутницы, — добавил Доктор. 

— Мисс Игрек? 

— Мда… С именами нелогично вышло. Кстати, на Весте-ду есть приматы, пол которых описывается четырьмя буквами — икс, игрек, зед и мю — в разных сочетаниях. Двести пятьдесят шесть полов! Впрочем, это не имеет значения. — Доктор махнул рукой и кивнул. — Думаю, на счет мисс Игрек вопросов нет. Это человек, женщина. 

— Ну? — Ривер кивнула, внимательно разглядывая его. Что-то с Доктором было не так. — Так что с мистером Икс? 

— Сначала мне показалось, что он так спокоен, потому что солдат. Честно говоря, я не уверен, что большинство из них способно в полной мере осознавать опасность. Когда в твоей голове одни приказы, для страха не остается места. Но потом я понял, что дело не в этом. Я проанализировал состав крови. Гемоглобин мистера Икса способен переносить в два раза больше кислорода чем гемоглобин человека. Чудесканы не анализируют транспортные белки системы крови, потому так глупо ошибаются в определении расы. До сих пор не понимаю, почему Чудескан не провел для них генетический анализ? 

— Выходит, он пришелец. Не человек и не коренной житель Дариллиума. 

— А теперь присмотрись к этому пятну, — Доктор потянул Ривер за собой, опускаясь перед пятном на колени. — Смотри внимательно. Что видишь? 

Ривер опустилась на снег.

— Чёрное. Кровь не полностью свернулась. 

— Не совсем то... 

Ривер принялась разглядывать пятно, потом выудила из-за пояса фонарик. Свет люминистцентных ламп придавал всему вокруг голубой оттенок, искажая настоящие цвета. 

— Боже… Оно  оранжевое. То есть, свет будто преломляется. Есть легкий оттенок. 

Доктор кивнул. 

— Ты поняла? 

Ривер открыла было рот, чтобы потребовать объяснений, но случайная догадка вдруг заставила её замолчать. 

— Сладкий… это…

— Наш мистер Икс с Галлифрея. 

Ривер кивнула. 

— Но сердце... Чудескан показал, что оно было одно. 

— Не одно! — Доктор фыркнул. — Эта глупая машина просто услышала одно сердцебиение. А это значит, что второе сердце по какой-то причине не работало. Он умирал. 

— И ты знаешь, кто он, — Ривер не спрашивала. Она чувствовала: он знает. Просто пока молчит. 

Доктор поднялся и прошёл к месту, где они оставили ТАРДИС, потом вздохнул и повернулся к ней.

— Я нашёл кое-что ещё. 

Он вынул из кармана что-то маленькое. Ривер шагнула ближе и пригляделась. В его руках лежала женская брошь, достаточно изящная и дорогая на вид. Ривер посмотрела на Доктора снова, тот вздохнул. 

— Я ведь рассказывал тебе о Мастере?


	15. Глава 9

_Туристическая зона “Заповедник”  
Планета Дариллиум _

Доктор молча крутил в руках брошь, которую много сотен лет назад подарил близкому другу. Сплав тёмной звезды, способный пробить любую броню, — когда-то этот подарок показался ему очень полезным, впрочем, Кощей тогда долго смеялся. Доктор всегда задумывался о функциональности предметов, а не об их облике. Брошь, по крайней мере, было удобно везде носить с собой, но Кощей этого не оценил. Да и Мастер тоже...

Зато оценила Мисси. Что ж, всему свое время. 

Доктор повернулся к Ривер, та разглядывала следы на снегу. О чем она думала, Доктор не знал. Мастера она не любила. Несмотря на то, что они никогда не встречались (а в этом Доктор был уверен, иначе Мастер не возникал бы больше в его жизни), Ривер всегда считала его крайне опасным. 

Разумеется, она молчала. Она поддерживала Доктора даже тогда, когда не была с ним согласна. Хоть и пыталась спорить, но его решения уважала и к аргументам всегда прислушивалась. 

Когда-то Доктору удалось убедить Ривер, что оружие не способно решить всех проблем, в сущности, оружие лишь создает эти проблемы, поэтому бластер Ривер почти всегда выдавал минимальный заряд. Ну, в те моменты, когда Доктор был рядом. 

— Никто сегодня не умрет, — повторял ей Доктор, как мантру. И похоже, постепенно она с этой мыслью свыклась.

С Мастером было сложнее. Однажды Доктор рассказал Ривер об их дружбе, о детстве на Галлифрее и о том, кем был Мастер когда-то. Она внимательно выслушала его и задала один-единственный вопрос: 

«Если он твой друг, почему он пытается тебя убить?» 

Ответа Доктор найти не смог, он и сам его не знал. Просто так сложились обстоятельства, таким Мастера сделали повелители времени, сам Доктор и Смерть. Он чувствовал себя виноватым, но уже ничего исправить было нельзя. 

Мастер был жесток, опасен и беспринципен. Но время от времени Доктору казалось, что он едва ли не единственный друг во Вселенной, который не отвернулся бы от него в самый мрачный час. Просто пока не пришло это время. 

Ривер не верила. Она качала головой, но не спорила. Лишь просила не доверять Мастеру никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах, уговаривала в самый мрачный день звать её.

Доктор кивал. 

Он точно знал, когда наступит такой день для них с Ривер. Она его спасет, а он её — не сможет. 

— Почему он не регенерировал? — Ривер положила руку на его плечо, и он вздрогнул. Доктор потерялся в своих мыслях, не заметил, как она подошла ближе. 

— Может, заряд был слишком большим. Или отказался от регенерации. Такое уже бывало.

Ривер кивнула и ковырнула землю носком ботинка. 

— Он ведь всегда возвращается. Верно? 

Доктор кивнул и глянул на её ноги. 

— Что ты делаешь? 

— Не знаю, — Ривер обошла вокруг него и повторила движение. — Это странно. Ты видишь эти следы? Будто колея от какой-то машины, следы на снегу и земле. Я пыталась вспомнить, видела ли такие следы на Дариллиуме. Может, у них есть какие-то транспортеры, квадрациклы… Как-то же они добирались до леса, чтобы осмотреть место преступления. Вот только знаешь, что мне это напоминает?.. 

Доктор наклонился, разглядывая следы — неровные, ребристые, будто их оставили узкие гусеницы или движители из легкого, но очень прочного материала. Он коснулся колеи пальцем и принюхался. 

Запах какого-то сплава — инопланетного, совершенно точно инопланетного. Прочный металл, сладкий на вкус, очень гладкий, способный выдерживать большие нагрузки. Броня. Универсальная броня. С другой планеты.

Он перебирал все возможные материалы, сравнивая их запахи, вспоминая формы, которые они могли принимать — колеса самоходных машин, танков, роботов. 

Память подбросила ответ. Самый логичный и простой, но пугающий. 

Далеканиум. 

— Ривер! — Он выпрямился слишком резко, Ривер даже отскочила в сторону, глядя на него расширенными от удивления глазами.

— Далеканиум, Ривер, — пробормотал он спокойнее. 

Ривер растерянно глянула на него.

— Доктор... Какого черта здесь творится?! 

— Обожаю это! Запах загадки, которая будет раскрыта! — выкрикнул Доктор в ответ и направился к ТАРДИС. В голове из мозаики складывались цветные картинки. И в каждой из них не хватало деталей. Что-то было не так с этим временем и этим миром. 

Далеки на Дариллиуме? 

Доктор резко остановился и обернулся к Ривер. 

— Что здесь делают далеки? 

Ривер покачала головой. 

— Если я правильно поняла всё, что ты устроил со временем, — Ривер глянула на него с тоской, но не с упреком, — то все мы… все наши копии живут на этой планете четыре года, в разных её местах. Я имею в виду, мы есть сейчас в нескольких городах Дариллиума, а вот далеков здесь нет. Вспомни! Были сикораксы, зайгоны, бешеная болонка, крафайисы, старуха с руками-клешнями, светлячки, выедающие мозг изнутри. Много, кто был… Но не далеки. 

Доктор кивнул. Выходит, далеки были здесь по какому-то конкретному поводу, и Доктор догадывался по какому. Он многозначительно глянул на Ривер. 

— Далеки не устраивают экскурсии на планеты пятого уровня. У них нет отпуска и командировок. И медового месяца тоже нет. Кто вообще придумал это название? Мёд? Серьёзно?

— Тело повелителя времени даже после смерти — огромная ценность, — закончила Ривер мысль за него. 

— Тело повелителя времени — мощное оружие. — Доктор качнул головой и пошёл, почти побежал в ТАРДИС. Двери послушно открылись, пропуская его внутрь. Не останавливаясь, он обошёл вокруг консоли, потом заметил Нардола, замершего у монитора. 

— Я… просто подумал, вдруг понадобится моя помощь. Я на дудочке играть умею, если надо деревья успокоить. Только дудочки нет, но я мог бы сделать её из большого пальца, он же биомеханический, — принялся оправдываться Нардол. 

Но сейчас было не до него. Доктор думал. 

Позади послышался легкий хлопок, это Ривер вошла в ТАРДИС и прикрыла за собой дверь. Она тоже казалась задумчивой. 

— Когда я в последний раз видел Мастера, он был женщиной. Мисси.

Ривер удивленно приподняла бровь, но ничего не сказала. 

— Там следы крови повелителя времени, которого застрелила ты-из-прошлого. — Доктор обернулся к Ривер. — Ты смогла бы застрелить Мастера? 

— Да, — Ривер ответила не задумываясь, но, не дав ему вставить ни слова, тут же добавила:  
— Если бы ты попросил меня об этом. 

— Я не мог попросить тебя убить друга! — Доктор шагнул ближе. 

— Ты видел запись, сладкий. — Она не отшатнулась, даже не двинулась с места. А ещё она говорила спокойно, слишком спокойно. Этот холодный сосредоточенный тон на мгновение отрезвил Доктора. Он напряжённо выдохнул и оперся о панель ТАРДИС. 

— Я не остановил тебя. 

— Не остановил. И убил женщину, которая была там с ним. Человека. Тебе было страшно, но ты убил. 

— Не я. Подбородок — не я. 

Ривер промолчала. Доктор осознал, как бредово звучит его попытка обвинить во всем свою прошлую регенерацию, и добавил: 

— Ты ведь знаешь его. Одиннадцатый бы не убил. Я бы мог, но он — нет. 

Он сам не ожидал, что это прозвучит так горько. За долгие сотни лет его жизни Доктору приходилось жертвовать людьми, очень близкими людьми, и это навсегда оставило зарубки на его сердцах. Но Подбородок… Он был другим. Доктор, который спасал всех, даже когда шанса на победу не было. Сопутствующие жертвы? Нет, этого понятия для Подбородка не существовало. Он до последнего вздоха защищал жителей Трензалора, защищал Вселенную от новой Войны времени. Так что же заставило его пойти на убийство? 

Доктор вынул из кармана мини-компьютер, подключил его к экрану ТАРДИС и ещё раз просмотрел запись. Ничего нового. Сердца его юной версии стучали быстрее, чем обычно, но нельзя было сказать, что он находился под воздействием какого-то наркотика или артефакта. Да и Ривер была все та же. Спокойная, сосредоточенная, молчаливая — она смотрела на Доктора, жадно ловя каждое слово.

Его Ривер Сонг. 

Что же тогда произошло? Они потерпели крушение на Дариллиуме, выбрались из ТАРДИС, починили её, переставили на поляну — там безопаснее. А дальше? 

Они столкнулись с далеками, мисс Игрек и Мастером? На видео никаких признаков битвы не было. Далеки — и без боя?

Далеки не появлялись бесшумно. Значило ли это, что они прибыли на Дариллиум уже после убийства? Теория Ривер была сейчас самой вероятной. Далеки спустились на планету, чтобы перехватить тело повелителя времени и использовать его в экспериментах. Может, именно тогда Даврос начал свои опыты с регенерационной энергией. 

Что-то все ещё не складывалось. Зачем Ривер решила переписать время? Раскаивалась, что убила Мастера? Доктор слишком разозлился на нее, и она попыталась все изменить? 

Но злиться не было никакого резона — он сам не остановил её, когда была такая возможность. 

И кто эта женщина, что прилетела вместе с Мастером? Мастер и человек? Это по меньшей мере было странно. Мастер предпочитал не иметь с землянами ничего общего, тем более после того, что случилось между ним и Люси Саксон.

А если это и есть Люси? Если время Мастера здесь куда более раннее, чем Доктор себе представлял? 

Он нахмурился и остановился рядом с Ривер.

— Нужно вернуться, взять несколько проб. Попробую установить личность мисс Игрек. Пусть ТАРДИС проанализирует. Я скоро, — буркнул он и выскочил из ТАРДИС.

Что-то происходило. Доля секунды потребовалась Доктору, чтобы понять, что именно. Солнце двигалось в их сторону, оно поднималось все выше. Закат только что превратился в восход. 

— Что это? — Ривер выскочила следом и теперь стояла чуть в стороне. — Солнце поднимается не с той стороны!

— Мы провалились в очередную временную яму. Кофейное пятно, помнишь? Мы сейчас в нем. Время идет неправильно. Оно повернуло вспять.

— Как это вообще возможно? — удивленно пробормотала Ривер. Она, щурясь, смотрела на солнце. Доктор обернулся и замер. Из-за её спины лился яркий белый свет. Проследив за его взглядом, Ривер повернулась тоже. Позади, всего в нескольких ярдах от ТАРДИС, была трещина, очень похожая на ту, из комнаты маленькой Амелии Понд, но у этой были неровные, будто бахрома, края. Это без сомнения была другая трещина, но суть не изменилась. Разрыв в ткани реальности — страшное последствие временного парадокса. Доктор понимал: всё, что упадет в этот разрыв, исчезнет из времени и пространства навсегда. 

Что же он натворил?! 

Времени проклинать себя не было. Ни в коем случае нельзя было позволить, чтобы трещина добралась до ТАРДИС. Иначе артронная энергия Ока Гармонии подпитает её, заставит разрастись до небывалых размеров в рекордно короткие сроки. Всё, что Доктор любит или ненавидит, будет стерто из реальности. По его вине. 

Ривер первая схватила его за руку и потащила к ТАРДИС. Доктор был за это благодарен, потому что его голова сейчас была занята расчетами — куда лучше переместиться, чтобы не усугубить ситуацию. Карту их с Ривер путешествий он помнил наизусть. Нужно было учесть силу притяжения трещины — она прожорлива, особенно когда перед ней кое-что очень и очень вкусное. Доктор старался не думать, насколько опасными теперь могли быть перемещения во временной воронке. Наверняка их ждали трещины и пустоты, если ТАРДИС провалится туда, то уже не выберется. Но оставаться на месте сейчас было куда опаснее. Выход был один: бежать и рассчитывать на везение. 

Дверь распахнулась прямо перед ними. На пороге стоял Нардол, он что-то кричал. Доктор и Ривер ввалились в ТАРДИС, подскочили к панели управления, негласно заняв места напротив друг друга. 

Сквозь миллионы мыслей, сменяющих одна другую, он услышал, как тревожно звонит Монастырский колокол, заметил, как мигает огнями аварийная система ТАРДИС. Он отчетливо ощутил её страх. 

Пальцы сами забегали по кнопкам. Башни Дариллиума. Сейчас. Если ТАРДИС материализуется прямо под ними, то они не пересекутся со своими копиями — Доктора из прошлого увидят синюю будку, это будет сигналом к тому, что случилось непоправимое. И подходить близко нельзя. 

— Ривер! Зигзагообразный плоттер!

Ривер дернула рычаг:

— Переключила!

Доктор надавил на рычаг дематериализации, но он не отжимался. ТАРДИС затрясло сильнее, где-то в стороне Нардол забормотал что-то невнятное. Доктор с силой ударил по рычагу ладонью и снова надавил. 

— Давай же! Давай, милая! —попытался он подбодрить ТАРДИС. — Нужно больше энергии!

— Отключаю систему жизнеобеспечения! — выкрикнула Ривер. Она всегда знала, что делать, всегда помогала. — Продержимся! 

— Убирай защитное поле. Всё, что может нам мешать. 

Ривер глянула неуверенно, но её пальцы послушно забегали по рычагам и кнопкам. ТАРДИС скрипела и стонала, Монастырский колокол замолчал, освещение потухло, теперь было отчетливо слышно, как обшивку снаружи царапает пролетающий мимо мусор.

— Я не могу опустить рычаг, трещина нас затягивает! — Доктор буквально повис на нем, но ничего не выходило. 

Ривер бросилась к нему и тоже надавила на рычаг. Он дергался, но не поддавался. 

— Доктор Сонг! Там… она уже близко! — закричал Нардол. 

Доктор повернул голову. Через стеклянные окна над дверью было отчетливо видно, как трещина раскрывается, словно собирается проглотить ТАРДИС. Тяги не хватало. ТАРДИС дернулась вперед, но дематериализоваться не могла, она будто попалась в захват. Систему заклинило. 

— Держитесь крепко. — Доктор подтолкнул Ривер ближе к консоли, а сам встал позади, ухватившись одной рукой за поручень. — Я отключу искусственную гравитацию. 

Свободной рукой он вбил новые координаты и снова надавил на рычаг. ТАРДИС затрясло, что-то заискрило на техническом этаже. Делать этого определенно было нельзя — нельзя было лететь назад к месту зарождения парадокса, — но иначе они бы не вырвались. Нардол повис на поручнях, ТАРДИС резко развернуло и закрутило, подбросило вверх, перевернуло на крышу. Рычаг наконец сдался, ударился о панель со стуком. Доктор вцепился в поручни, надеясь, что Ривер достаточно восстановилась, чтобы удержаться. Ещё один сильный толчок и удар. 

Доктор успел заметить, как Ривер тянется к синим кнопкам в стороне, он слегка подтолкнул её, помогая, но не удержался и полетел вниз, больно ударяясь о поручни. 

Стабилизаторы сработали, ТАРДИС мотнуло ещё пару раз, а потом она наконец повернулась правильно и почти бесшумно приземлилась. Доктор потер ушибленное плечо. Из-под консоли выбивались клубы дыма, дышать становилось всё сложнее. 

— Включить систему жизнеобеспечения! — простонала Ривер чуть в стороне. Загудели вентиляторы, вытягивая из комнаты едкий дым, дышать стало легче. — Доктор… Доктор! Ты в порядке?

Доктор поднялся на ноги и взглянул на Ривер, она кивнула, щёлкая кнопками, по-видимому, пытаясь запустить сканер. 

— Где Нардол? — Ривер оглянулась. 

— Нардол! 

Из коридора послышался недовольный голос.

— Я жив! И нашёл поле для гольфа. 

Ривер хмыкнула. 

— Я думала, что удалила все поля в ТАРДИС. 

Доктор запустил саморемонт и сканирование системы, потом спустился на технический этаж с огнетушителем. Пламя все ещё полыхало, но защитная система изолировала его от особенно важных проводов. 

— Мы переместились во времени? — Ривер постучала ногой по стеклянному полу. — Куда? Сканер не работает!

— В самый центр парадокса. Мы в глазу бури!

Огнетушитель опустел очень быстро, и Доктор отбросил его в сторону. Проводка почти не пострадала. ТАРДИС скрипела, стонала и жаловалась, но всё же была в относительном порядке. 

— Просто царапины, — пробормотал Доктор, разбирая провода и переводя систему на резервное питание. — Ты справилась. 

— А я и смотрю, что ты наружу не рвешься, с ТАРДИС болтаешь. 

Ривер спустилась к нему, немного растрёпанная, но готовая к работе. Он окинул её внимательным взглядом, отметил несколько новых царапин.

— Ей туго пришлось. 

— Сама знаю. 

Ривер едва заметно улыбнулась. 

— Итак, мы вернулись в Заповедник. Снаружи мы, да? Прямо сейчас совершаем убийство. 

— И не совершаем его. Одновременно. У меня было время подумать. — Доктор отбросил в сторону сгоревшие провода. — Ты и я. Мы не были в Заповеднике. Ты и Нардол — вы все-таки переписали фиксированную точку. Вот только новое будущее не утвердилось. 

— Слишком много наших копий на одной планете? Целая куча маленьких временных парадоксов. Время сошло с ума. — Ривер оперлась рукой о перегородку. — Всё равно не складывается. 

— И у меня. Пойдем, посмотрим, что произошло. — Доктор осторожно коснулся плеча Ривер и зашагал по лестнице к консоли. — ТАРДИС нужно минут пять, она будет в порядке, да и мы всё успеем. 

Нардол тоже вышел в консольную. Вся его одежда была перепачкана в земле, он выглядел расстроенным. 

— Вы снова уходите? Может, было бы лучше здесь переждать? 

— Вот и жди, — фыркнул Доктор. — Бегать и разыскивать тебя мы точно не будем. Следи за ремонтом. Надеюсь, нам не потребуется слишком много времени. И переведи ТАРДИС в режим невидимости. Справишься? 

— Обижаете. У меня был лучший учитель. 

Доктор недовольно покосился на Ривер, потом повернулся к Нардолу. 

— Тебе просто не с кем сравнить!

*** 

Было темно. Доктор высунулся из ТАРДИС первым. Он огляделся и кивнул.

— ТАРДИС — умница, она материализовалась не на поляне.

Ривер вздохнула и ступила на заснеженную землю. Темнота радовала как никогда раньше. Значит, в эту временную зону трещины ещё не добрались. Впрочем, сейчас ТАРДИС была в плотном кольце аномалий, так что спокойнее от этого не было. Ривер понимала, что совсем скоро аномалии сольются в одну, и тогда Вселенной наступит конец. Она уже видела подобное когда-то. Доктор, Пандорика и её родители — пластиковый папа, совсем юная мама, — небо без звёзд, музей без экспонатов. 

Ривер невесело улыбнулась. Вся её жизнь с самого рождения сама по себе была аномалией, но пока сдаваться она не собиралась. 

Доктор тоже вышел и огляделся. Потом схватил Ривер за руку и потянул назад, заставляя прислониться к машине времени спиной. 

— ТАРДИС в режиме невидимости. Теоретически, если не будем выходить за пределы её поля, то тоже будем невидимы. Пока не синхронизируемся с окружающей средой.

— Теоретически? 

— Практически — не было возможности проверить. 

Ривер сглотнула, озираясь по сторонам. 

— Доктор… Вокруг нас ели. 

Доктор кивнул, потом глянул на неё. 

— О… 

— Думаешь, не почувствуют? 

— Не знаю… Лучше не рисковать. И поменьше двигаться, — ответил он, приглядываясь к тому, что происходило на поляне.

Там Доктор в чёрном фраке и цилиндре крутился вокруг ТАРДИС с отвёрткой в руках. Ривер сложила руки на груди и, по всей видимости, с ним спорила. ТАРДИС выглядела очень потрёпанной. Откуда-то из-под двери валил едкий белый дым, фонаря на крыше больше не было, он висел на кучке проводов. Похоже, посадка мягкой не была. 

Ривер едва заметно улыбнулась. Кажется, она скучала по Одиннадцатому. Его нелепым привычкам хлопать в ладоши, крутиться на одном месте и сносить всё на своем пути. У той Ривер-из-прошлого было ещё столько всего впереди.

Столько всего? А сколько?

Ривер нахмурилась, пытаясь угадать, из какого временного промежутка эта парочка. Белая куртка, пояс, кеды… Кеды? 

Она никогда не носила кеды — это чертовски неудобно, они промокают, пачкаются, ноги быстро устают. А уж белые кеды… 

И тут она вспомнила. 

— Доктор… — Она сжала его плечо и потянула ближе к себе, негромко продолжая: — Что ты помнишь о том вечере, когда обещал отвести меня на Дариллиум, но отменил поездку? 

— Я несколько раз её отменял.

— Отменял заранее, но тогда… Мы действительно летели сюда в Сочельник. На тебе был смокинг, мы заглянули на Альдрин-бета. Ты показывал мне звёзды, а потом мы столкнулись с другим тобой. М-м? 

Доктор кивнул. 

— Поверь, этого я забыть не могу. 

— Вас было двое… 

— А вас  трое. 

— Что? — Ривер удивлённо приподняла бровь, но сразу поняла, что Доктор не шутит. — Нельзя посещать одно и то же место столько раз в одно и то же время, сладкий. Ты знаешь правила. Ты сам их изобрёл. 

— Не люблю правила. 

— А теперь подумай. Что тогда произошло? 

На поляне Ривер и Доктор из прошлого о чем-то разговаривали. 

— Почему я отменил свидание? — отозвался Доктор и замолчал. 

Ривер взглянула на него, чуть приподняв бровь. 

— О-о-о-о… — протянул он тут же. — Парадокс. Мы не помним этого из-за парадокса. _Этого_ парадокса! 

Ривер шикнула на него, потому что Доктор-из-прошлого вдруг обернулся и огляделся. Ещё мгновение — и он заметил бы их, но тут дверь ТАРДИС, стоявшей на поляне, неожиданно открылась. Едкий дым повалил наружу. 

Из машины времени выскочили двое в темных накидках. Похоже, Подбородок был удивлён ничуть не меньше. Они с Ривер отшатнулись в сторону: она тут же вынула бластер, а он вытянул вперед отвёртку. Один из незнакомцев упал на колени, прижимая руку к груди. Судя по всему, он был ранен. 

Ривер замерла, с трудом что-либо понимая.

— Мастер… — выдохнула она. 

— Что он делает в моей ТАРДИС? — одновременно с ней пробормотал Доктор. 

Ривер пригляделась. Мисс Игрек — та женщина в темной накидке, о которой они с Доктором так толком ничего узнать и не успели, — склонилась над Мастером и что-то негромко ему втолковывала. Чудесканы, похоже, начали вести запись немного позже, так что этого момента Ривер ещё не видела. Она тут же вспомнила, о чём говорил обвинитель в тюрьме: приборы включались при высоком уровне адреналина в пробах. 

До поляны было слишком далеко, Ривер не слышала ни слова. А усиль Доктор сейчас звуковой сигнал, их бы наверняка обнаружили. Оставалось только наблюдать. 

— Ничего не понимаю, — пробормотала Ривер, глядя на Доктора, замершего рядом. — Они что — не видели, что в их ТАРДИС есть кто-то ещё? Как мы могли не заметить, что Мастер там прятался? Доктор… Скажи что-нибудь!

— Ривер… — Доктор подскочил на месте. — Я понял, Ривер. Я всё понял. В ТАРДИС! Скорее! — он резко дернул её за руку, утянул за собой в машину времени и напоследок хлопнул дверью. ТАРДИС недовольно взвыла. 

Ривер схватила Доктора за руку и заглянула в глаза. Страх, ужас, паника. В глазах Доктора? 

Сердце тут же пропустило удар. 

— Доктор, скажи мне, в чём дело… 

— Я покажу.

Доктор рванулся к консоли. Включил стабилизаторы заранее, вбил координаты и впервые на её глазах отжал тормоза до конца. Собирался уйти бесшумно. 

— Куда мы? 

— В будущее. Думаю, у нас тогда было полчаса. А зная, как трудно принять такое решение, справиться с сопутствующими проблемами, м-м-м… пожалуй, двадцать семь минут на то, чтобы собрать данные Чудескана, починить ТАРДИС и улететь в другое время. 

Ривер ощутила, как где-то за спиной ахнул Нардол, и обернулась. 

— Что? 

— Вы сказали мне это… тогда, когда прилетели, чтобы всё изменить… Вы мне сказали про двадцать семь минут. Что я должен привести к вам полицию в три тридцать пять — за двадцать семь минут до… Вы не сказали до чего. 

Доктор глянул на Нардола вопросительно. Ривер фыркнула. 

— Я сказала что-то ещё? Ну же! Напряги извилины! 

— Сказали, что как только перепишете прошлое, нужно будет перенестись в будущее. На столько лет, сколько украл у времени Доктор. — Нардол задумался, словно пытался с точностью воспроизвести её слова.

Ривер обернулась и взглянула на Доктора. 

Тот сосредоточенно кивнул. 

— И я был прав. Но в будущее нам пока нельзя. Знаешь, что изменяется в первую очередь? Сама фиксированная точка, Ривер. Мы должны были увидеть нестабильное будущее, со множеством анахронизмов, неправильно идущим временем, летающими слонами, динозаврами в офисах и айподами без фотокамеры. А знаешь, чего мы не должны были увидеть никогда? 

— Место преступления, — отозвался Нардол. 

— Это должно было остаться лишь в нашей памяти. Я знаю, как было на озере Силенцио. И ты знаешь. Два воспоминания, две версии происходящего, — добавила Ривер. 

— А мы помним только один вариант. При этом второй совершенно точно случился. Ты видела его сейчас, ещё пара минут — и там, на снегу, будут лежать два трупа.

Доктор взмахнул руками, как дирижёр перед оркестром. 

— Но что не так? 

ТАРДИС мигнула огнями и заворчала, оправляясь в путь. 

— Захвати накидку. Я всё тебе покажу.


	16. Интерлюдия

_В небе над планетой Скаро  
Космический корабль «Эдем»  
Изолятор _

_«Адипоуз-1! Взорвалась к чертям вместе со всем населением за пару лет до окончания Войны времени. Тебе на букву «З»._

Мисси поморщилась. Зеленоватое свечение двери невыносимо надоело. Из-за него болела голова, а Гарольд Саксон становился слишком шумным, мешал думать, мельтешил перед глазами и всё время орал. Хорошо, что приковывать к стене её перестали — Даврос решил, что дезинтегратора на запястье достаточно, чтобы задержать Мисси на Эдеме. Теперь она могла закрыть глаза ладонями и полежать в спасительной темноте. 

Мадам Далек не удивилась, когда у камеры, встроенной в стену изолятора, вдруг перестали работать динамики. Наверняка она понимала, что Мисси приложила к этому руку, вот только исправлять поломку так никто и не явился. Далеки сочли Мисси сумасшедшей, так что слушать её безумные бредни, по-видимому, не хотел никто. Это было на руку. 

Она и не думала, что женское тело станет настолько удачным выбором. Можно было носить с собой оружие, неприметное для окружающих. Просто и элегантно: вместо заколки — дуговой передатчик, вместо кольца — лазерный резак, а потайной карман в пышном рукаве с легкостью вместил в себя старую отвёртку. 

Перед побегом Мисси планировала поработать над видеокамерой ещё немного — зациклить запись, чтобы об её исчезновении до самого взрыва никто так и не узнал. А уж после взрыва всем будет наплевать. 

Саксон в голове отстукивал барабанную дробь. 

— Заткнись, Одди. Не до этого сейчас. 

Её побег был продуман до мелочей, но в голову всё равно лезли сумбурные мысли. И больше всего её внимания требовал один вопрос: как бы вместить в идеальный со всех сторон план неидеального и до чёртиков непредсказуемого повелителя времени? 

_«Что ты переживаешь?! Да не захватят они твоего Доктора. Это же Доктор. Пусть и самая придурошная из его регенераций. Он что-нибудь придумает без нас»._

— На Доктора как раз плевать. Но если далеки его убьют, что будет со временем? Что будет со мной? Парадоксы… Повсеместно. Мне и своих проблем хватает. 

_«А если это и есть его фиксированная точка? Та самая смерть, которая должна настичь рано или поздно. Помнишь, раньше это был Трензалор. Но он его пережил»_. 

— Пока пережил. Ему ничто не мешает умереть там позже, — раздраженно зашипела Мисси, оттягивая пальцем дезинтегратор. Он жутко сдавливал запястье. — И подумай головой! Если умрет Одиннадцатый, то откуда возьмется старикашка с бровями? 

_«А как мы с мальчиками появляемся? Всякое бывало. Помнишь, как Доктор вез нас на Галлифрей в шкатулке ?» _

Мисси закатила глаза. 

— Ты сравниваешь совершенно несопоставимые вещи. 

_«Женская версия, ты много паришься. Доктор что-нибудь придумает»._

— Как? Он понятия не имеет, что произойдет. Я вмешалась в его прошлое. 

_«Ты не хуже меня знаешь, как сложно изменить фиксированную точку. Может, его будущее уже включает в себя встречу с далеками в небе над Дариллиумом?»_ — Саксон злился. Он сопел и фыркал, потому что устал от разговоров о Докторе и Вселенной. 

Мисси же — просто устала. 

_«Нам обещали, что Доктор не умрёт»,_ — выдал Саксон свой последний аргумент и снова застучал. 

Бам-бам-бам-бам, бам-бам-бам-бам! 

— Хватит! — Мисси помассировала виски. — Забыл, какую околесицу _она_ несла про фиксированные точки и кольца, скрепляющие реальность? Чокнутая, этим всё сказано. Ты же не предлагаешь довериться _ей_? 

_«Я предлагаю нам с тобой выжить. А для этого лучше не рыпаться. И пока делать то, что говорит Даврос. Манипулятор уже заряжает наша новая подружка — ТАРДИС. Мы почти закончили работу. Через полчаса можем свалить отсюда, а Доктор пусть сам разбирается со своими проблемами»_ , — настойчиво произнес Саксон. 

— В прошлый раз ты тоже так говорил, а потом предложил собрать взрыватель из куска далеканиума, часов, сгоревшего провода и несвежего ужина. 

_«Уговорила, подарим ему несколько минуток по старой дружбе. Ну… не знаю, сами свалим, а бомба пусть бахнет через час»._

— А если не успеет?

Саксон замолчал. Они оба совершенно точно знали одну вещь: когда-нибудь Доктор нарушит естественное течение времени, и Вселенная разлетится на куски. Да-да, это будет именно Доктор, никто другой не поступал со временем настолько бестолково. 

_«Мисси, заткнись и собирай вещи. Я здесь не останусь»_. — Саксон снова нарушил такую желанную тишину в её голове. 

— Не доверяешь Давросу? Он обещал нам комфортную доставку в любой уголок Вселенной. 

_«А ты доверяешь? После того, как он выжмет Доктора до капли, он возьмется за нас. Хочешь почувствовать себя лаймом в Мохито?»_

— Да заткнись ты! Просто подумай. Осознай, Одди... Через полчаса флот далеков вылетит в указанном мною направлении. Там их ждет Доктор в ТАРДИС без защитного поля. Какие у него шансы выжить? — Мисси поёрзала на месте, разминая шею. 

_«Никаких. Это и весело. Мы Доктору не помощники. Милосердие — не наша стезя»._

Это не милосердие. Мисси не милосердна, никогда не была и не будет. Это адаптация, мимикрия, приспособление — всё ради того, чтобы выжить. И, желательно, не сломать время настолько, что поломку будет не исправить. Ни за что на свете она не исчезнет из этого мира, и не только потому, что добро без зла существовать не может. Ей просто не хотелось исчезать. 

Саксон прислушался к её мыслям и замолчал. Мисси видела, как сосредоточенно он думает, следила за сложными формулами, то и дело вспыхивающими в её голове. Одди учёл все возможные риски. Он всегда был умён, куда умнее Доктора. 

Наконец Саксон произнес: 

_«Мне не хватает переменных. Давай определимся с тем, что у нас есть»._

— Дезинтегратор. Смогу его снять, правда придется проститься с большим пальцем. — Мисси посмотрела на свой палец и заботливо его погладила. — М-м-м… Есть брошь, пробивающая броню далеков. Но это минимальный ущерб для такого существа. Всякие безделушки вроде дугового передатчика частиц… А ещё психобумага. Можно оставить записку. 

_«Бинго, сестренка!»_ — Саксон в её голове засмеялся. 

Мисси улыбнулась. 

— «Дорогой Доктор! Прилети и спаси Доктора!» — пропела она высоким голосом, подражая усреднённому образу спутницы с Земли. 

_«Главное — не содержание послания, а подпись. Ты же понимаешь»._

Мисси фыркнула. Что ж, она достаточно путешествовала по временной линии Доктора, чтобы знать клички его питомцев. Правда для начала предстояло произвести сложные расчёты: учесть темпоральную изометрию и полиморфизм, скорость вращения Дариллиума и непредсказуемость Доктора, но и с этим у неё было время справиться. 

— Полчаса! В самом деле, за это время можно уничтожить пару планет, — прошептала она, прислонившись к стене. — Мне на «З»? Мой дорогой, это слишком просто! Земля! Если Доктор ничего не исправит, то очень скоро.


	17. Глава 10

_Туристическая зона “Заповедник”  
Планета Дариллиум _

Ели скрипели ветвями и молотили по снегу корнями, они отчётливо чувствовали близость жертв и тянулись к ним. Доктор материализовал ТАРДИС на том же самом месте в лесу, где они были двадцать семь минут назад.

Ривер открыла дверь и огляделась. На поляне больше не было ТАРДИС, а впереди, лицами вниз, лежали двое. Она будто смотрела финальный кадр из записи Чудескана, только теперь происходящее действительно стало реальностью. 

— Нужно будет бежать, — скомандовал Доктор. — Они разбудили лес. Елям теперь не понравится наше присутствие. Или наоборот — очень понравится? Неважно. Бежим. 

Доктор побежал вперед, перескакивая через ямы и бугры, Ривер постаралась не отставать. Было шумно, деревья скрипели, извивались и стонали, швыряли вперед корни, надеясь угнаться за жертвами. 

Они выскочили на поляну и остановились в самом её центре, подальше от деревьев. Доктор запыхался и смотрел на Ривер с явным недовольством. 

— Пообещай, что это последняя пробежка на сегодня.

— Ты объяснишь? — Ривер было не до шуток. 

Она смотрела на него, поправляя накидку и застегивая золотистые пуговицы. Казалось, воздух стал ещё морознее. Пальцы на руках тут же заледенели.

— Я тоже не сразу понял. Убедил себя, что убил Мастера. Эта мысль не давала покоя. Поэтому мы, как два дурака, смотрели не в ту сторону. Я всё размышлял, что же такое он сотворил, что мне пришлось стрелять ему в спину. В спину! 

Он хмыкнул и прошёл по поляне к телам, присел на корточки возле одного из них.

— Никогда не стрелял в спину. В своей жизни я брал оружие в руки лишь в критические моменты. И никогда не убил бы безоружного человека, не увидев его глаза.

Ривер кивнула, и Доктор продолжил: 

— Убить друга, который выбрал не ту сторону, в минуту его уязвимости — самая большая трусость. А выстрелить ему в спину — наихудшая подлость, которую только можно себе вообразить. 

— Но стреляла я. 

— А я позволил. Не сделал ничего, чтобы остановить тебя. Я поставил его на колени и позволил тебе застрелить Мастера. А потом убил его спутницу. Я мог сделать такое? Ты ведь знаешь меня, Ривер, как никто другой. Посмотри мне в глаза и скажи: я бы смог?

Ривер опустилась на колени рядом.

— Это не Мастер. 

— Нет. 

Ривер сглотнула. Что-то в фигуре погибшего казалось ей смутно знакомым. Она нахмурилась. Странное чувство, что она знает этих двоих очень и очень близко заставило её зажмуриться. Она будто бы смотрела в мёртвые спины своих родителей. Внутри что-то заболело, глухо и навязчиво. 

— Ах, да, ещё эти Чудесканы! Как система, которую считают основным свидетелем на любом судебном процессе, может не определить личности погибших? Какой в ней тогда прок? 

Ривер пожала плечами, глядя на него. Доктор продолжил:

— Чудескан свою работу выполнил. Просто выдал ошибку, считая, что результаты генетического анализа были продублированы! Умная, очень умная система! Она сигнализировала своим операторам, что результаты нуждаются в проверке живым разумом, а не компьютером. Но это сообщение все проигнорировали. 

Доктор стянул чёрный капюшон с незнакомца, потом приподнял его за плечи и развернул. Ривер отшатнулась. Она смотрела в мёртвое лицо Доктора, её Доктора. Густые с проседью брови, крупные кудри волос — она все время ворчала на него из-за их длины, просила подстричься, но он упрямился, — такие родные морщинки в уголках глаз, бледные губы. Он был мёртв и одновременно жив — здесь, рядом с ней.

Доктор продолжал что-то говорить, объяснять. Но до неё долетали лишь обломки фраз: «вихревой эффект», «потерпели крушение на Дариллиуме», «защитное поле», «не было выхода» ... 

Она тряхнула головой, избавляясь от пустых мыслей. Всё и без объяснений было ясно. Две версии одного и того же Доктора столкнулись нос к носу. Такое уже бывало, судя по рассказам Доктора, и не всегда приводило к катастрофическим последствиям. Они могли просто улететь каждый в свое время. Но что-то случилось. Наверняка дело было в неисправных ТАРДИС.

Ривер посмотрела на Доктора. Тот старательно прятал взгляд. 

— Ты понял, к чему приведет эта встреча. К гибели Вселенной.

— Я один знал, что на Дариллиуме живёт множество наших копий. Это само по себе могло ничего не значить, я сделал всё, чтобы они никогда не встретились друг с другом, временные линии не пересекались. Но два Доктора из разных временных потоков очень сильно осложнили ситуацию. Множество временных парадоксов, растекающихся по планете, как кофейные пятна на салфетке, несущиеся сквозь время и пространство, чтобы в конце концов уничтожить Вселенную: все планеты, на которых я когда-либо был, все времена, которые я посещал или должен был посетить. 

— Ты заставил их убить… 

Доктор кивнул. 

— Парадокс происхождения. Если бы мы убили нас прошлых, то Вселенная бы поджарилась, как яйцо на сковородке. Оставался лишь один вариант. 

— Мы?

— Мы… А теперь взгляни на свою накидку! Глупый старый Доктор! Я перестал уделять внимание мелочам. 

Ривер посмотрела на себя и побледнела. Всё верно. Она сама готовила эти накидки перед поездкой в Заповедник — не хотела потом лечить Доктору кашель. Тот же материал, те же золотые пуговицы. 

Теперь они были надеты на трупах. 

Доктор погладил незнакомку по голове едва заметным жестом, потом потянул в сторону капюшон. Ривер сглотнула. Эти волосы нельзя было перепутать ни с чем. её волосы.

— Я?

— Мистер Икс и мисс Игрек — это мы с тобой. Отправились сюда, потому что кто-то оставил нам послание. Подбородок и Ривер-из-прошлого стали жертвой нелепой случайности. Видимо, мы столкнулись с ними в воронке времени. Как много этих случайностей было в той моей прошлой жизни. — Доктор вздохнул. 

— Ты заставил меня убить… тебя. Снова. Как тогда, на озере Силенцио. — Она поднялась на ноги. Доктор молчал.

Ривер глубоко вдохнула, потом выдохнула. И снова, снова, снова. Сердце глухо заболело. Она отвернулась, чтобы спрятаться от внимательного взгляда Доктора. 

— Я бы убила себя, но не тебя. Зачем?! Зачем ты так поступил со мной? 

— Парадокс. Я не мог гарантировать, что убийство самого себя не вызовет цепную реакцию, — его голос был спокойным и мягким. 

— Мы должны всё исправить, — уверенно сказала она. 

Сзади послышался тихое покашливание, Ривер обернулась, резко вынимая из-за пояса бластер. 

— Мэм, это всего лишь я. — Нардол выглядел расстроенным. Он смотрел на трупы с тоской. 

— Я, кажется просил… — начал было Доктор. 

— Сканеры ТАРДИС зафиксировали небольшой разведывательный корабль, — перебил его Нардол. — Он сел на Дариллиум несколько минут назад. Этот корабль будто появился из ниоткуда. Думаю, он из другого времени.

Доктор нахмурился. 

— Что за корабль? 

— Корабль далеков. Они уже идут сюда, совсем близко. Вам нужно вернуться в ТАРДИС. И лучше бы поскорее. 

...Они были почти на пороге ТАРДИС, когда со стороны леса послышался какой-то треск, и на поляне появились четверо: три далека и женщина в старинном викторианском костюме тёмно-фиолетового цвета. Ели выли и стонали от боли — далеков волновала лишь их собственная безопасность и безопасность незнакомки, то и дело слышались звуки выстрелов. Ривер удивлённо приподняла бровь, прячась за широким стволом дерева и искренне надеясь, что оно не попытается её съесть. Доктор тоже прислонился к дереву и достал отвёртку. Он выглядел озадаченным. Пара нехитрых движений, жужжание отвёртки, и голоса, доносящиеся со стороны поляны, стало слышно лучше. Ривер глянула на Доктора неуверенно. Оставалось надеяться, что гул леса заглушит все ненужные звуки, и далеки не поймут, что кто-то подслушивает. 

В небе что-то полыхнуло, Ривер глянула вверх и ахнула. Над планетой зависли десятки разведывательных челноков.

*** 

На разведывательном челноке было шумно.

— Куда исчез Доктор? Где ТАРДИС?! — вопили далеки. Мисси молчала. 

Она с самого начала понимала, что многое может пойти не так, как планировалось. 

Например, она собиралась заставить далеков сбить ТАРДИС. Это дало бы Доктору фору: машина времени упала бы в Заповедник, далекам бы потребовалось время, чтобы её разыскать. К тому же в Заповеднике должен был ждать мистер Пышные брови. А дальше спасением утопающих занимались бы сами утопающие.

Но Доктор всегда был слишком непредсказуем. Столкнуться со своей же ТАРДИС во временной воронке! Надо же было додуматься сунуться туда с отключенной защитной системой. 

_«Идиот!»_

Впрочем, он выиграл себе время. Далеки продолжали орать и, судя по спешащей к Мисси мадам Далек с мини-компьютером в руках, у Давроса тоже были вопросы. 

— Куда делся Доктор? — голос Давроса был хриплым. — Ты обещала нам Доктора! 

— Он где-то в будущем, — Мисси фыркнула. — В Заповеднике, но не здесь. Он попытался уйти в другое время с отключенной защитной системой. Его затянуло дальше, чем мы предполагали. 

— Ищи! — прикрикнул на неё Даврос. — Ищи! Иначе нашему договору конец. 

И Мисси нашла. Потребовалось несколько минут на расчёты, столько же на поиски и ещё меньше на программирование далек-корабля. Двадцать семь минут она дала Доктору на то, чтобы отремонтировать конвертер защитного поля и свалить в другое время и пространство. По всему выходило, что его затянуло на пять лет в будущее, далеки приземлились в миле от места падения ТАРДИС. 

...Она сразу поняла, что всё плохо. Набат Монастырского колокола был слышен издалека. Не голос предостережения — так ТАРДИС оплакивала хозяина. Когда Мисси и трое далеков-разведчиков отправились на место падения машины времени, согласно рассчитанным координатам, когда десяток челноков зависли над планетой, чтобы взять Доктора живым или мертвым, лишь тогда ТАРДИС вдруг замолчала. Похоже, дематериализовалась, улетела прочь, руководствуясь командой возврата, оставив на поляне два тела. 

_«Как это могло случиться?»_ — голос Саксона в голове Мисси казался удивленным.

— Доктор убит! — затараторили далеки. Мисси прошла вперед и склонилась над телами.

_«Тета… И Сонг, да?»_

Оба были застрелены в спину энергетической пушкой с небольшого расстояния. Судя по всему, стояли на коленях. Даже не попытался регенерировать. Подозревать туристов? Глупо, сейчас был не сезон для посетителей, в Заповеднике на много миль вокруг не было ни души, даже егеря ютились в тёплых сторожках подальше от этого места. Да и что за туристы ходят по лесам с энергетическими пушками? Единственного вероятного преступника Мисси пригласила в Заповедник сама. 

_«Какого черта изображение расплывается? Мне не видно!»_ — заволновался Саксон. Мисси провела ладонью по щеке. Мокрая. 

_«Скажи мне, что это снег»_ , — Саксон говорил тихо, очень тихо. Мисси заморгала быстрее, избавляясь от слёз, потом фыркнула. 

— Снег. 

Голос Давроса в мини-компьютере казался усталым. 

— Что ж… Похоже, регенерации кончились. Не стоило Доктору соваться в поток времени без защитного поля. Вот к чему это привело. 

Мисси поднялась.

_«Поздравляю тебя, сестрёнка! Мы убили Доктора!»_ — Саксон невесело рассмеялся. Мисси было не смешно, она чувствовала себя странно, очень странно. И времени копаться в голове пока не было. Были задачи поинтереснее, и все они требовали решения. 

— Вопрос номер один: зачем ему было убивать себя? — пробормотала Мисси. — О! Я поняла! Он душка. Спас Вселенную, отсрочил парадокс. 

_«Значит, он задумал всё исправить. Ты бы убила себя без уверенности в том, что вернёшься? Это Доктор. Он себя любит»._

Мисси фыркнула. 

— Тогда почему мы всё ещё здесь? Что-то пошло не так? — проговорила она растерянно…

...И почувствовала. Легкое покалывание в кончиках пальцев, тепло сзади, в области шеи. Так бывало всегда, когда рядом был кто-то с двумя сердцами. 

_«Постарайся не оборачиваться на этот слоновий топот. Сколько шума он создаёт! И никакой маскировки, надеюсь, хоть ТАРДИС в невидимом режиме?»_ — в голос Саксона прокрались весёлые нотки. Мисси прислушалась. Определенно, где-то за деревьями чуть похрустывал снег. 

Она кивнула и вздрогнула, когда воздух словно замкнуло от статического электричества. Вспышка — и тела исчезли. Похоже, сработал удаленный телепорт. 

— Что вы творите?! — Мисси обернулась к далекам. — Нельзя их отсюда забирать! Не в прошлое! 

— Тела были перенесены на Эдем! — завопил один из далеков в ответ. 

— Тупые жестянки! Вы уничтожите Вселенную! — вспылила Мисси и толкнула стоящего поблизости далека в сторону, он едва не увяз в снегу и принялся крутиться на месте. 

— Даврос! Ты идиот! Неужели ты не видишь очевидного? Ты планировал сбить над Дариллиумом ТАРДИС не этого Доктора. Молодого, а не старого. А знаешь, что это может означать? — Мисси глянула на экран мини-компьютера. — Твоя империя будет разрушена. Всё будет разрушено. Посмотри в последний раз на звёзды, скоро они исчезнут навсегда. 

— Доставьте её на корабль, — буркнул Даврос. Мисси швырнула в сторону мини-компьютер и, пользуясь общим замешательством, ловко отцепила брошь с ворота блузки. В неразберихе никто не заметил, как осколок звезды, обрамлённый живым металлом и превращённый в женскую безделушку, нырнул в снег под ноги Мисси. 

Сапоги пришлось надеть свои, и сейчас Мисси, как никогда раньше, была благодарна высоким каблукам. Так был шанс, что брошь останется на поверхности, а не будет вдавлена в рыхлый снег. И её сможет найти даже самый невнимательный повелитель времени. Мадам Далек подняла мини-компьютер и принялась нажимать на кнопки, очевидно пытаясь разобраться, пострадало ли средство связи. 

А Мисси ощутила, как всё внутри переворачивается. Толчок — и она оказалась в телепортационной комнате Эдема.

— Идиот! Переместить тела сюда, в прошлое! Ну что за идиот... — проворчала Мисси оглядываясь. Скоро начнется. Но пока Эдем был самым безопасным местом — глазом одного из временных парадоксов, разрывающих Вселенную на куски.

_«Опять надеяться на Доктора..._ — пробормотал Саксон. — _Какой отстой!»_


	18. Глава 11

_Туристическая зона «Заповедник»  
Планета Дариллиум_

Доктор влетел в ТАРДИС первым.

— Это подсказка. Брошь — подсказка. Как я сразу не понял? Думал, что Мисси мертва, не стал копаться глубже. — Он хлопнул себя по лбу и принялся ощупывать карманы в поисках броши. 

— Координаты пространства-времени? — Ривер повернулась к нему и прислонилась к консоли. 

— Дом, милый дом. Понимаешь?

— О да. 

— Она возвращается домой, если её потеряли. Алгоритм вычисляет координаты, по которым в ближайшие двадцать четыре часа находился её хозяин. 

Ривер покачала головой. 

— Не очень удобно, согласись? А если хозяин решит кардинально сменить место жительства? 

Доктор пожал плечами. 

— Ривер! Я был ребенком, когда настраивал эту систему. К тому же Мастер за эти годы наверняка что-то доработал. 

Доктор направил на брошь отвёртку, просканировал её и считал информацию. 

— Мисси где-то в пятидесятом веке. Это прошлое. О-о-о….

— О? — Ривер глянула на него с интересом, потом улыбнулась. — Точно!

Нардол фыркнул. 

— А с классом поделиться? Я между прочим немножко спас ваши жизни. 

Доктор махнул рукой и принялся подсоединять брошь к анализирующей системе ТАРДИС. 

— Прошлое, корабль из прошлого. — Он глянул на Нардола и закатил глаза, замечая, насколько тот не понимает, что происходит. — Что? Ты серьезно? 

Ривер шикнула на него и повернулась к Нардолу.

— Когда на Дариллиуме появились две ТАРДИС, два Доктора и две… Ривер, — она грустно улыбнулась, — нам всем — если так можно говорить! — стало понятно, что это спровоцирует парадокс. И очень серьезный парадокс. ТАРДИС отказалась улетать...

Доктор кивнул. 

— Поломка, протокол безопасности, осадное положение — миллион вариантов, — продолжил он за неё. — Нам пришлось убить самих себя, чтобы затормозить парадокс. 

— Смерть Доктора — тоже парадокс, мы уже проходили это. — Ривер обошла консоль вокруг, щелкая переключателями. — Поэтому, как только Одиннадцатый и я смогли улететь с Дариллиума, то сразу же связались с тобой. 

— Уверен, что эту идею я оспорил. — Доктор сурово улыбнулся и вновь запустил режим невидимости ТАРДИС. 

— Я попросила организовать наш арест. Запись с Чудесканов мы сняли там же на поляне — я видела камеры на столбах с люминесцентными светильниками. 

— Признаю, ты сделал всё, как тебя просили, — Доктор сунул руки в карманы, старательно игнорируя победный свист Нардола. — Это должно было исправить ситуацию. Мы переписали бы время без особых последствий. Или с минимальными последствиями. Например, эмблемой айфона стал бы надкушенный анчоус, а президентом США — женщина. Никакой драмы. 

— Но кое-что пошло не так, — продолжила Ривер. 

— И неудивительно. Далеки способны испортить даже блестящий план. 

— Так, — Нардол закивал так интенсивно, что механические суставы заскрипели. — Я понимаю. То есть… не понимаю, но пытаюсь. 

— Далеки забрали наши тела и перенесли их в прошлое. В прошлое! В то время, когда мы ещё не умерли. Вы с Ривер переписали время, но оно не утвердилось, потому что тела оказались в ином времени и пространстве, — продолжил Доктор. — Мы начали стираться из своего времени, наша смерть стала фиксированной точкой, перенесенной в прошлое. Все наши копии, живущие на этой планете, начали исчезать. 

Ривер продолжила за него: 

— Мы спасали жителей Дариллиума, а теперь эти события оказались переписанными. Множество временных парадоксов в разных частях планеты… И они вот-вот сольются в один огромный парадокс. 

Нардол испуганно закивал. 

— Ой… 

Брошь сверкнула и пропала, а на экране тут же высветились координаты. 

— Есть! 

Доктор вбил координаты. На обдумывание плана времени не было, оставалось надеяться лишь на то, что умница ТАРДИС перенесёт их в самый безопасный отсек корабля. И им удастся быстро сориентироваться и разыскать тела. Их тела. 

Он уже рассчитал, какие у них шансы уйти живыми от сотен далеков и унести то, что те наверняка охраняют как зеницу ока. И степень не-вероятности удачного исхода была слишком высокой. Им предстояло сделать невозможное. 

Доктор фыркнул и не сразу осознал, что Ривер что-то говорит. Она выглядела озадаченной. 

— Да, мы отправляемся прямо в логово далеков. Да, это безумная идея, — пробормотал Доктор в ответ, предполагая, что она недовольна перспективами. 

— Я спросила, почему мы должны доверять ему. — Ривер раздраженно фыркнула и оттеснила Доктора от консоли, сдвигая рычаги и нажимая кнопки, чтобы скорректировать курс. — Ей. 

Доктор мешать не стал. Ему потребовалось много лет, чтобы признать: Ривер действительно способна материализовать ТАРДИС тише и точнее. Правда ей знать об этом пока было не обязательно. 

— Мисси оставила нам подсказку. Думаешь, этого мало? 

Ривер покачала головой. 

— А если это ловушка? Зачем ей помогать нам? Ты ведь слышал, что она говорила. Далеки планировали сбить ТАРДИС Подбородка над Дариллиумом. 

— И в самом деле, — согласился Доктор, — пора бы дать нам прежним подходящие кодовые имена, как мистер Икс и мисс Игрек. О! Кстати, она же миссис, — Доктор перевёл дыхание и посмотрел на Ривер. — Не Мисси устроила эту аварию. Мы-из-прошлого сами отправили ТАРДИС во временную воронку. Это был риск, я не мог не знать этого, но без защитного поля она бы против далеков не устояла. 

— А ты не думал, как вообще далеки нашли тебя? Почему именно в тот момент, когда защитное поле не работало? Ты столько лет путешествовал по времени и пространству, скажи мне, дорогой, сколько раз далеки пытались захватить ТАРДИС силой в самые уязвимые её моменты? 

— О! 

— Что? — Ривер шагнула ближе, ожидая ответа. Доктор улыбнулся.

— Это же очевидно. Подбородок и миссис Робинсон. Так определенно будет удобнее всего. Будем звать нас-из-прошлого именно так. 

Ривер закатила глаза и вздохнула:

— Как ты вообще умудрился сломать защитное поле, сладкий?

На этот вопрос он мог ответить. Может, и не знал точно, но определенно догадывался. Вот только, скажи он Ривер, та непременно обозвала бы его сентиментальным придурком. Или выбрала бы что-то пожестче. Сейчас было не до ссор. 

В одном Ривер была полностью права: кто-то предупредил далеков. Но вряд ли о дне, когда ТАРДИС осталась без защиты, Доктор стал бы кому-то рассказывать. А Ривер тем более никогда не подвергла бы их опасности. А больше там никого не было. Или был? 

— Мастер мог знать о том дне? 

— Откуда? — Доктор шагнул ближе, глядя ей в глаза. — Ривер! Откуда он мог знать? Это должно было быть свидание, я не приглашал на него Мастера! Потому что… Да потому что! Как ты сама себе такое представляешь? 

— Я не говорю о свидании, я говорю о факте. Мог ли он как-то узнать, когда будут или были отключены щиты? Мог?

Доктор хотел заорать, что нет. Конечно, не мог. Не могла… Но… Он ничего не помнил о том дне, а значит, невозможно было отрицать что-то категорично. Поэтому он продолжил спокойным голосом:

— Мисси не стала бы помогать далекам. Далеки… — он повернулся к консоли, оперся на неё, разглядывая, как ротор движется по временной колонне, — далеки убили слишком многих. Мастер никогда не был любимым ребенком Галлифрея, он был изгоем. Таким же, как я. Но у него были близкие люди, у него была дочь. Может, Мастер и поддержал бы принцип: «враг моего врага — мой друг», но он никогда не пал бы настолько, чтобы водить дела с далеками. Они больше, чем враги. Он боится их. Тщательно скрывает это, но боится. А со страхом не договариваются, с ним сражаются, к нему привыкают или от него бегут. 

Ривер покачала головой и сняла накидку, посмотрела на неё с презрением и перекинула через перила. 

— Мисси — пленница далеков, — закончил Доктор. — Всего лишь пленница. 

— И наверняка хочет, чтобы её освободили, а значит, отдаст им всё, чтобы выжить. Разве нет? Отдаст им своего друга. 

Доктор глянул на Ривер, но так и не нашёл подходящих слов. Ривер смотрела на него мягко и обеспокоенно. В глубине души Доктор знал, что она права. Пора было перестать удивляться всем известной аксиоме: если Мастер рядом, он обязательно попытается убить Доктора. 

Игры Мастера и в детстве всегда были очень рискованными, а уж теперь... И все же при каждой новой встрече Доктор надеялся, что сможет что-то изменить. Что однажды Мастер разглядит красоту Вселенной и хотя бы номинально встанет на его сторону. 

Руку обожгло внезапное тепло — Ривер накрыла его ладонь своею. От неожиданности Доктор вздрогнул, и она тут же отстранилась. Доктор мысленно послал своему телу пару нелестных замечаний. 

— Твой бластер все ещё на минимальном режиме? — поинтересовался он, чтобы скрыть неловкость. Ривер понимающе кивнула. 

— Измени настройки. 

Ривер достала бластер, подкрутила мощность луча на максимум и улыбнулась Доктору.

— Постреляем в далеков, найдем тела. А дальше? 

— Вернём их на поляну. Время излечится, оно справляется и без докторов. 

Нардол откашлялся и поправил пальто, потом устроился в кресле с важным видом. 

— А как вы их потащите? Тела. Вы… не очень-то худенький. 

Ривер закатила глаза. 

— Только попробуй сказать подобное про меня. 

— Доктор Сонг! Вы — образец стройности, — губы Нардола растянулись в самодовольной улыбке. 

Доктор закатил глаза. 

— Нардол, ты идешь с нами. Поможешь.

— Язык мой — враг мой, — проворчал тот. 

Стараясь не слушать недовольное бормотание, Доктор спустился на имущественную площадку в поисках энергетического оружия, того самого, что он когда-то одолжил у Давроса. Того, из которого они с Ривер убили самих себя.

Пушка нашлась на ближайшем же складе. Кажется, Ривер не так давно спрашивала, откуда эта штука у Доктора. Он проверил заряд, потом вернулся в консольную. 

Ривер разглядывала что-то через визуальный сканер.

— Что там? 

— Корабль называется Эдем. Он большой, — Ривер повернула к нему монитор. — Я просканировала его так подробно, насколько позволила система. На борту немногим больше сотни далеков. Он прилетел со Скаро. Все далеки в современных корпусах, а ещё ТАРДИС чувствует легкое излучение артронной энергии, она идет откуда-то из недр корабля. 

— Когда мы виделись в последний раз, им удалось использовать мою регенерационную энергию для усовершенствования. Думаю, Даврос задумал продолжить эксперименты. 

— Но Доктор на их борту мертв, — Ривер взглянула на него. 

— Тело повелителя времени, даже мертвое — это сосуд с артронной энергией. Если повелитель времени отказался регенерировать по какой-то причине, то его регенерационная энергия не истрачена. её можно использовать. Нужно попотеть, но не сомневаюсь, что Даврос уже всё придумал. 

— Что будет, когда они закончат усовершенствования? — вклинился в беседу Нардол. 

Доктор повернулся к нему. 

— Смотря для чего они собираются использовать энергию. Но думаю, у них есть все шансы, чтобы стать господствующей расой во Вселенной. 

Нардол шумно сглотнул. 

— Оюшки… Не хотелось бы.

— Я собираюсь посадить ТАРДИС вот здесь. — Ривер указала на какой-то закуток на карте, которую смогла построить сканирующая система машины времени. — Судя по крайне низкому уровню энергоснабжения — это какой-то склад или хозяйственное помещение. 

Спорить на вечную тему, кто встанет за консоль, сейчас было бессмысленно. Доктор уступил панель управления и посмотрел на Ривер сурово. 

— Не волнуйся, милый, — прощебетала она, — я позволю тебе вдоволь поворчать, если припаркуюсь посреди отряда далеков. 

— Поворчать? Две секунды до нашей смерти? 

Ривер улыбнулась.

— Я вооружена. Так что для тебя — целых пять!

Несколько рывков и легкое дребезжание корпуса, но ТАРДИС справилась, материализовалась по заданным координатам. Ривер глянула в монитор, потом кивнула. 

— Так точно. Склад. 

— Если что — стреляй. — Доктор сунул Нардолу энергетическую пушку, а сам, сжав отвёртку, направился на выход. Ривер с бластером и портативным сканером в руках последовала за ними.

*** 

_Космический корабль «Эдем»  
В небе над планетой Скаро  
Промышленный склад _

Вокруг было много проводов и кусков металла — в основном фрагменты брони далеков. Место действительно напоминало промышленный склад, детали были очень старые, очевидно, здесь разбирали корпуса и готовили к переплавке. Следов на запыленном полу не было, похоже, далеки очень давно не появлялись в этом месте.

Доктор сосредоточенно шагнул вперед. Нардол вышел за ним следом и тут же налетел на груду металлических листов, сложенных у стены. Листы угрожающе зазвенели, а Доктор смерил Нардола суровым взглядом и принялся отчитывать громким шёпотом. Слушать ворчание мужа Ривер настроена не была, потому обошла цветную гору далеканиума и остановилась у большой машины, чем-то напоминающей автоматизированную печь. 

Она сканировала корабль с помощью отвёртки и портативного сканера. Звуковой сигнал усиливал сигнал сканера в несколько тысяч раз, так что система работала складно. Закончив словесную перепалку с Нардолом, Доктор подошёл ближе. 

— Далеки, кругом далеки. А вот здесь, — Ривер указала на карту, которую построил её сканер, — их больше всего. Судя по форме помещения и энергообеспечению, какая-то лаборатория. А это — медицинский отсек, обрати внимание на содержание там кислорода. 

Доктор хмыкнул. 

— Мы нашли Давроса. 

Ривер согласно кивнула, на этот раз изучая сигналы, получаемые тепловым детектором. 

— Если Мисси здесь, она должна быть самой яркой точкой. Тела далеков практически не излучают тепло, я выбрала максимальную чувствительность. Здесь только они. 

— Вот сюда сигнал не проникает. Почему это? — Нардол выглянул из-за её спины и указал пухлым пальцем на небольшую комнату неподалеку от лаборатории. 

— Далеки могут позволить себе сверхпрочные материалы, ещё прочнее далеканиума. И никого в мире они не боятся больше, чем повелителя времени. Это тюрьма для Мисси, — Доктор просканировал помещение своей отвёрткой. Он казался задумчивым и сосредоточенным, то и дело хмурился и бормотал что-то под нос. Ривер знала, что это означает. Доктор думал. И не просто думал, он просчитывал все возможные варианты их действий — сотни, тысячи разных вариантов и вероятности благополучного завершения дела. 

— Они охраняют тела, как сокровище. Туда, где далеков больше всего, нам и нужно, — сказала Ривер больше для Нардола, чем для Доктора. Он наверняка уже это понял. Нардол закусил губу и глянул на неё. 

— Я мог бы подождать вас здесь. 

— Ты нужен, чтобы помочь с телами. — Доктор обошёл вокруг кусков брони, раскрашенных в оранжевые и синие цвета. 

Ривер тоже осмотрела щитки, отмечая, что детали были почти новыми. Не значило ли это, что далеки готовились к предстоящему обновлению, даже броню заменили? И в обновлении ли всё дело? Разве им не хватило того, что они уже получили от Доктора на Скаро при последней встрече? 

— Они убьют нас раньше, чем мы дойдем до пункта назначения. — Ривер участливо коснулась его локтя. 

Доктор пожал плечами и сунул руки в карманы. 

— Это и смущает. 

— Ты знаешь, что делать? 

— Да.

— Что? — Ривер заглянула ему в глаза. Все ещё думал, было видно по блуждающему где-то далеко взгляду. 

— Не умирать! — Доктор раздраженно фыркнул, потом добавил спокойнее: — Дай мне минуту. 

Нардол исчез за грудой металлолома. И судя по тихому звону — опять на что-то налетел. 

— Простите… О! 

Ривер глянула в сторону, откуда доносился голос Нардола. Тот помахал ей из-за горы разноцветных кабелей и проводов. 

— Я тут кое-что нашёл. Вам лучше посмотреть. 

— Нет, ты не можешь взять себе один из этих шариков, потому что далеки придут от этого в бешенство… — проворчал Доктор. 

— Это действительно важно, — насупился Нардол. — Ну хоть вы, мэм, прошу. 

Ривер направилась к нему, стараясь не наступить на что-нибудь острое. Нардол стоял у стены с полукруглыми люками, один из них был открыт, внутри обнаружился распределительный щиток. Нардол ковырялся в нём ножницами. 

— Что ты творишь? 

— Мне кажется, я смогу отключить электроснабжение в части корабля. 

— В какой из частей? — Доктор появился позади неё так же неслышно, как и всегда. Положил ладонь на её плечо и теперь смотрел на щиток с интересом. В свободной руке он крутил отвёртку. Одно движение — и он знал бы всю необходимую информацию об этом распределительном щитке и его возможностях. Но, кажется, он проверял Нардола, давал ему шанс. 

— Сейчас… Не в той, которая нам нужна. В противоположной, — пробурчал Нардол. — Жаль.

Ривер обернулась.

— А он хорош, правда? 

Доктор довольно кивнул и сунул руку с отвёрткой в карман.

— Вот и план. 

— Разделимся? 

— Как всегда. 

Нардол за её спиной запыхтел. 

— Можно поподробнее? 

Ривер выразительно глянула на Доктора, надеясь, что тот не будет спорить и всё расскажет. Доктор закатил глаза, но кивнул. 

— Если объявить о нашем присутствии, а потом отключить питание в части корабля, угадай, куда отправятся все далеки? — поинтересовался он. 

— Туда, где темно, — пробормотал Нардол со счастливой улыбкой. 

— Потому что враг приходит из тьмы. Поверь моему опыту, в этом уверены практически все воинствующие расы. Даже люди! Да что уж там — особенно люди. Недаром в их фильмах монстры прячутся в шкафу или под кроватью. Далеки не люди, но иррациональный страх темноты присутствует и у них. 

— А мы будем умнее, — добавила Ривер. — Мы придем из света. 

Доктор улыбнулся. Нардол и вовсе засиял, Ривер сразу же заметила это. Может, Доктор и считал Нардола трусливым и чудаковатым, но он не был бесполезным. Никогда не был. Знание техники, прекрасные инженерные навыки, а главное, доброта — эти качества могли бы пригодиться Доктору в его путешествиях. 

Доктор посмотрел на Ривер внимательно и серьезно. Она знала, чего он хочет. За годы вместе научилась предугадывать его шаги — не всегда, далеко не всегда, но очень часто. 

— Мы с Нардолом сделаем это, — ответила она на незаданный вопрос. 

— ТАРДИС нужно будет переставить ближе. 

— Надеюсь, ты не будешь спорить, что за это лучше взяться профессионалу? — Ривер приподняла бровь, стараясь добавить своему взгляду толику игривости. Доктор хмыкнул. 

— Ривер… Ты рискуешь. 

— М-м-м… И что же ты со мной сделаешь? 

Щеки Доктора окрасились едва заметным румянцем, а Нардол откашлялся. 

— Я тогда работаю, да? Мне бы что-то поудобнее ножниц. Например, плазменный резак и ультразвуковой ионизатор. Но если нет, то я и так… О! А есть молоток? 

Ривер послала Доктору воздушный поцелуй и направилась к ТАРДИС за инструментами. Было не время для игр, но невинный флирт помогал не думать о том, что предстояло сделать Доктору, и какому риску они собирались себя подвергнуть. Кто-то должен был отвлечь внимание. И Доктор умел делать это лучше всех.


	19. Глава 12

_Космический корабль «Эдем»  
В небе над планетой Скаро  
Изолятор_

Пальцы кольнуло. Сначала едва заметно, потом сильнее. По шее и спине побежали мурашки, будто кто-то дышал ей в затылок. Губы Мисси сами по себе расплылись в довольной улыбке. Ворот рубашки сдавило — это брошь вернулась на свое место.

Вселенная кричит, и Доктор пришёл на зов. Ох уж эта его версия добра, как же она её удивляла! Пристрелить себя ради того, чтобы получить отсрочку, в который уже раз попытаться переписать время, а когда ничего не получилось — и ведь действительно не получилось, тела-то покинули фиксированную точку, отправились в прошлое, — тогда в очередной раз рискнуть жизнью, чтобы предотвратить гибель времени. Вот это действительно святой незамутненный интеллектом идиотизм! 

_«Лично я отсиделся бы в карманной Вселенной. Я вполне способен поддерживать её какое-то время до тех пор, пока время не стабилизируется»,_ — Саксон в её голове не затыкался с той самой минуты, как они вернулись на чёртов корабль с райским названием. 

— Если время способно стабилизироваться. Я лично в этом сомневаюсь. 

_«Нам говорили в Академии,_ — насупился Саксон. — _Я очень хорошо слушал. Или у тебя уже стали проявляться проблемы с памятью?»_

— Всё это гипотетически. Никто на деле никогда этого не проверял. Потому что конец времени означает конец всего. И неизвестно, способно ли время стабилизироваться, вернётся ли при этом пространство. Будет ли в нем хоть что-то живое. Это теория, Одди. Теоретиков много — целая планета. Практиков меньше. 

_«Двое?»_

Мисси это замечание проигнорировала. 

— Доктор-Доктор! Сначала калечит, потом лечит. Наверное, так его жизнь наполняется смыслом. 

_«Ну вот он пришёл. И что?»_

— Манипулятор временной воронки полностью заряжен. Настало моё время. 

_«И что будет с нами, если Доктор всё исправит? Мы окажемся в плену у далеков? Снова?»_

— Не ной, Одди! Мы запустили цепь парадоксов. Мы все: Доктор, я, Даврос и Ривер Сонг. Время излечится, оно поместит нас туда, где вероятность повторения ситуации будет минимальной. Думаю, проснусь там, куда меня закинет манипулятор. 

Мисси потянулась, разглядывая дезинтегратор на своей руке. 

— Нужно только снять этот браслет. 

_«И подорвать корабль. Мы обещали ТАРДИС»._

— Исключительно из женской солидарности. 

Мисси поднялась и нахмурилась, оглядывая комнату. Хорошо, что она захватила дурацкую отвёртку таледов с собой, можно будет вскрыть замок. Она вытянула инструмент из миниатюрного кармана в рукаве, а вместе с ним выпал кусок психобумаги, он закружился в воздухе и нырнул под подошву сапог. Мисси подняла его, разглядывая с задумчивой улыбкой. 

_«Мисси! Что ты задумала? Ты что — письма писать будешь? Сейчас? О! Это невыносимо. Я отказываюсь понимать»_. 

— Не драматизируй. Я немно-о-ожечко. 

Мисси дала психобумаге мысленную команду, потом сложила её пополам и опустила на пол. И в который раз попыталась стянуть с руки дезинтегратор, но браслет оказался слишком узок. 

— А вот теперь можешь начинать ныть, Мастер. — Мисси сжала зубы до скрежета и с силой надавила на большой палец. Послышался хруст — так ломалась кость.

***

_В небе над планетой Скаро  
Космический корабль «Эдем»  
Коридоры_

На Дариллиуме круглосуточно работали фонари, освещали планету светло-голубым люминесцентным светом. Так что мрак самой длинной ночи во Вселенной не казался таким гнетущим, впрочем, зрение Доктора никогда не подводило — в темноте он видел намного лучше, чем его земные спутники.

И теперь эта способность пригодилась. Доктору приходилось пробираться по полностью обесточенной части корабля, ориентируясь по портативному сканеру Ривер, подсветку которого пришлось включить на минимум. А ещё у него было не больше трех минут, чтобы добраться до самой большой комнаты. Пока она пустовала, но, судя по раздающейся где-то в глубине корабля аварийной сигнализации, там вот-вот должны были появиться разъяренные далеки. 

И Доктору предстояло тянуть время, пока Ривер и Нардол не доберутся до лаборатории и не перетащат тела в ТАРДИС. Чёрт его знает, каким образом они собирались сделать это вдвоем, но Доктор верил в способности Ривер и силу Нардола, а значит… 

— Энергообеспечение повреждено! Найти и исправить повреждение! 

— Наши устройства обнаружили на корабле чужаков. Найти и уничтожить! 

— Уничтожить! 

Противные механические голоса далеков раздавались позади. Доктор вбежал в комнату, нащупал щиток и открыл его, повозился несколько секунд с проводами, задействовал резервное энергообеспечение, и захлопнул дверцу. Помещение залил мягкий жёлтый свет. Доктор огляделся, замечая лазерные проекторы, расположенные вдоль стен и способные создавать мощное силовое поле.

— Прекрасно, Доктор, ты оказался в казематах. Дурацкая! Дурацкая система! 

Доктор недовольно глянул на сканер Ривер, будто ожидал, что тот одумается и станет работать так, как ему нужно, а не так, как заложено программой. 

— Вообще-то могла бы добавить этому калькулятору хоть одну полезную функцию! 

Доктор прошёл от стены к стене в поисках второго выхода. На плане он был, но на деле Доктор второй двери не видел. 

— Блестяще! Ты даже план построил неправильно. Как Ривер тебя терпит? 

Сканер, разумеется, не ответил. Но Доктор выговорился и ощущал себя теперь намного спокойнее. В конце концов, ситуация пока не казалась абсолютно безвыходной. Даже если он здесь умрет, Ривер и Нардол перепишут время, и он вернётся. Чисто теоретически вернётся. 

Чтобы перемены утвердились, ТАРДИС должна была увезти тела обратно на Дариллиум. А для этого никому из троих друзей Доктора не должна была прийти в голову «блестящая» идея броситься его спасать. И если Доктор, в кое-то веки, был уверен в Нардоле, то Ривер и ТАРДИС пока оставались под большим сомнением. Обе уже несколько раз отличились. 

Шлюзовая дверь отъехала в сторону, и в комнату по очереди вкатились шесть далеков. 

— Доктор обнаружен! Доктор обнаружен! Доктор жив! Объяснить!!!

Доктор вздохнул и покачал головой, поднимаясь на площадку в центральной части казематов. 

— Ну надо же! Далеки! А я думал, что это корабль-курорт, заскочил отдохнуть. Название впечатляет. 

— Доктор мертв! Тело Доктора находится в лаборатории! 

— Сюрприз! Протри глаза, жестянка. Я Доктор. И я жив! — прокричал он. 

— Объяснить! 

Доктор сунул руки в карманы. Главное было не давать далекам времени, чтобы думать. Они и правда могли додуматься его прикончить. 

— О! Посмотрите на себя! Мозги вот-вот задымятся. Даже не пытайтесь понять, лучше приведите мне того, кто на это способен. Где Даврос? Мне нужен Даврос! 

Механические голоса далеков слились в общий гул. 

— Создатель не может говорить. Создатель болен. Создатель бо-о-лен!

— Значит, ему нужен Доктор. Обожаю эту фразу, — Доктор широко улыбнулся. — Нет, серьезно, я хочу поговорить с Давросом. 

Далеки разглядывали его, Доктор ощущал, как судорожно бьются от страха их сердца. 

— Разговор с Давросом не необходим! 

— Он что — на Скаро прохлаждается? — Доктор нахмурился и крутанулся на месте. — Вот этого я уже не потерплю. Я в гости пришёл, а мне никто не предлагает чай. 

Светильники на стенах мигнули и разгорелись ярче, похоже, далеки пытались снова подключить энергоснабжение корабля. В любом случае, сейчас это уже не имело никакого значения. Теперь далеки смотрели на него и, судя по голосам доносящимся из коридоров, казематы были оцеплены и полностью изолированы. Доктор оказался в ловушке.

— Планета Скаро не пригодна для жизни. На планете Скаро началась война. 

— На планете Скаро война никогда не заканчивалась! — крикнул Доктор. — А ваша канализация поработала на славу. Но, смотрю, вы успели отстроиться здесь, в космосе. Сколько вас? Сотня? 

— Доктор разрушил Скаро. Доктор будет уничтожен.

— Значит, вы готовы истребить всех повелителей времени? 

— Подтверждаю! — послышалось со всех сторон. Далеки возмущенно закрутились на месте. — Повелители времени должны быть уничтожены. 

— Почему жива Мисси? 

— Повелитель времени по имени Мисси — пленник далеков. 

— Пленница! — поправил его Доктор. — Пленница, это что так сложно? О, вам точно нужен апгрейд. 

— Далеки получили регенерационную энергию Доктора. Далеки неуязвимы.

— Вот и чудно. Тогда что вам нужно от тел в лаборатории? 

Доктор спустился, прошёл мимо далеков ближе к двери. Он не ошибся, выйти отсюда действительно теперь было невозможно. 

— Мы собрали Систему. Она способна получать регенерационную энергию из мертвых повелителей времени. 

— Зачем она вам? Вы уже обновлены! — поинтересовался Доктор. 

— Даврос умирает. Энергия нужна для Давроса.

— Я хочу видеть Давроса. Если нужно — подожду, спешить мне некуда. — Он вернулся к подиуму и присел на ступеньки, потом огляделся. — Ну? Вас так много, и никто не бежит сообщить Давросу последние новости? Ой, только не пытайтесь врать, что не любите сплетничать. 

Далеки принялись крутиться на месте. Искали решения в системе. Наверняка Даврос потребовал не беспокоить его, а тут такое. 

— Даврос в закрытом медицинском отсеке. Нужно разрешение создателя! 

Доктор вздохнул, прикидывая, как далеко смогли пробраться Нардол и Ривер, и покачал головой. 

— Чай. С сахаром. И кексики. Обожаю кексики.

***

_В небе над планетой Скаро  
Космический корабль «Эдем»  
Коридоры лаборатории _

Ривер прислонилась к стене и сняла бластер с предохранителя. Нардол тяжело дышал со своей пушкой в руках и морщился.

— Их много. 

— Ш-ш-ш… — Ривер выглянула в коридор. Аварийная сигнализация верещала слишком громко. Коридор патрулировали четыре далека, позади них виднелся шлюз в лабораторию. 

Ривер вынула из кармана звуковую отвёртку и тихонько посветила в ту сторону. Похоже, что в самой лаборатории никого не было. Осталась только наружная охрана, остальные помчались разыскивать Доктора. 

Коридор перед ними раздваивался, в сторону уходил узкий ход, ведущий к изолятору Мисси.

Ривер хмыкнула. Спасти её сейчас — значит, заполучить лишние проблемы на свои задницы. Хотел бы Доктор этого? Что вообще будет с Мисси, когда время перепишется? Ривер сглотнула и повернулась к Нардолу. 

— Сначала охрана. 

Она решительно вздохнула и шагнула в коридор. Далеки на мгновение замерли, сканируя объект перед ними. Этого времени Ривер хватило на то, чтобы выстрелить прямо в глаз одному из далеков. Второй выстрелил в неё. 

Ривер покатилась по полу и подняла оружие снова. Пара выстрелов — и второй далек был уничтожен. Первый по инерции продолжал крутиться на месте, вереща что-то бессвязное, по-видимому, речевой центр был поврежден выстрелом. Нардол добил его из энергетической пушки. Когда на шум подоспели ещё двое, Ривер уже была готова. Несколько выстрелов — и в стороны разлетелись фрагменты брони. 

Нардол самодовольно улыбался, прижимая к себе пушку и любовно её поглаживая. Ривер бросила ему отвёртку и прислонилась к стене, отстукивая на манипуляторе временной воронки координаты для ТАРДИС. Манипулятор теперь играл роль маяка, на него должна была ориентироваться машина времени, чтобы переместиться со склада поближе к телам. 

Надо было идти в лабораторию, но навязчивый внутренний голос бормотал «никаких жертв, мы никого не бросаем без помощи». Обычно у навязчивого-внутреннего-голоса был тембр Доктора, поэтому Ривер снова сдалась. 

— Иди. Найди тела. ТАРДИС появится в лаборатории через сорок секунд. Я настроила автоматическую систему материализации и послала ей сигнал, — Ривер торопливо сняла манипулятор и протянула его Нардолу. — Застегни на запястье, ТАРДИС нужно будет настроиться на твое местоположение. Времени достаточно? 

Нардол кивнул и глянул на неё со страхом. 

— А вы куда? 

— Мисси, — Ривер неопределенно махнула рукой в сторону коридора. Оставить её там она не могла. Почему-то казалось правильным вытащить Мисси из изолятора, а уже потом выяснять степень её вины. — Давай, Нардол! Не теряй время. 

Нардол схватил отвёртку и принялся за дверной замок. Судя по звону металла, замок поддавался. 

Ривер тенью скользнула в узкий коридор и прислушалась. Охраны здесь не было, и вскоре она поняла, почему. Чёрные стены изолятора казались зеркальными, Ривер какое-то время пыталась вспомнить, где видела такой материал, и наконец поняла. Перед нею была комната, сделанная из сплава уравновешенной карликовой звезды — одного из самых прочных материалов во Вселенной. Его невозможно было взорвать или сжечь, сломать или растопить. Разглядеть, где заканчивалась стена и начиналась дверь, было невозможно, настолько гладкой была поверхность. Существование двери вообще выдавал лишь многоуровневый магнитный замок с энергетическим центрированием. 

Ривер нахмурилась, жалея, что отдала Нардолу отвёртку. Впрочем, не было гарантии, что отвёртка бы справилась с таким замком. Сплав поглощал любое излучение, направленное на него, поэтому коммуникатор Ривер не смог проанализировать помещение. Чтобы вскрыть дверь, нужен был ключ — уникальный, наверняка единственный во Вселенной, который подделать было невозможно. Это и раздражало. Она потратила время на задачу, которая с самого начала была нерешаема. Раздосадованная неудачей, Ривер хлопнула ладонью по двери, та вдруг задрожала и с тихим жужжанием открылась. Пару секунд Ривер удивлённо пялилась в темноту. 

— Обожаю сюрпризы. 

Недолго думая, она вошла в комнату и оглядела замок изнутри. Из магнитного табло торчало что-то большое. Ривер потянула за пластиковую ручку и вынула обычную отвёртку, почерневшую и обуглившуюся из-за короткого замыкания, которое она вызвала. Оставалось признать, что как бы она не относилась к Мастеру, он определенно был гением. Один неудачный удар — и здесь была бы уже вся охрана. Ему же удалось расплавить микросхему внутри замка, не задев ни одного датчика. 

Ей удалось. 

Ривер прислушалась, аккуратно прикрывая за собой дверь. Тусклый луч фонарика осветил изолятор — даже мощная ксеноновая лампа с трудом справлялась с темнотой. 

Чёрные стены и пол, никакой мебели, цепи, будто вплавленные в стену, — перед ней был не просто изолятор, а настоящая темница. Сюда не проникал свет, звуки. Пол казался зеркальным, настолько гладким и чистым он был. Ривер глянула на свое отражение и нахмурилась, его что-то искажало. Она присела на корточки и коснулась пальцами крупных капель. В полумраке было трудно что-либо разглядеть, но этот запах она узнала бы из тысячи. 

Кровь, не особенно много, несколько капель, но определенно кровь. Ривер растерла её в руке и поморщилась, жалея, что с собой не было носового платка. 

Слишком уж много крови для одного дня с Доктором — вообще всего слишком много, впервые в жизни она действительно не поспевала за теми новостями, что сваливались на голову каждую минуту. 

Темный металлический браслет валялся тут же, тоже перепачканный кровью. Ривер видела такие несколько лет назад в Стормкейдже — их нередко использовали, чтобы безопасно водить на прогулку заключённых. Дезинтегратор с узким радиусом действия. Шагнешь за ворота тюрьмы — остатками твоего тела неделю будут удобрять местный сад. 

На полу у стены Ривер заметила белый прямоугольник — лист бумаги, свернутый в четыре раза. Она подняла его и пригляделась, тут же узнавая фракталы. Перед ней была психобумага с каким-то посланием. В свете фонарика Ривер разглядела два слова на галлифрейском языке, их она узнала. 

_Тета Сигма._

Письмо было адресовано Доктору, а значит, Мисси удалось уйти. 

Ривер спрятала психобумагу в карман и вернулась в коридор.

Издалека доносились рассерженные голоса далеков, поэтому Ривер постаралась действовать как можно быстрее. Изолятор она оставила открытым — это могло дать им ещё несколько минут. Мисси наверняка покинула корабль, и обнаружив, что пленница сбежала, далеки пустятся в погоню. И, возможно, проклятые консервные банки какое-то время не станут мешать им с Нардолом перетаскивать тела. 

Шлюз, ведущий в лабораторию, был приоткрыт, внутри виднелся тёмно-синий бок полицейской будки. ТАРДИС уже материализовалась — похоже, система дистанционного управления всё-таки сработала. Она пользовалась ею впервые, но ТАРДИС не подвела. 

Ривер вошла внутрь, закрыла шлюз, защёлкнула замок и пустила заряд из бластера в приборную панель. Теперь далекам потребуется некоторое время на то, чтобы попасть в лабораторию. Они с Нардолом наверняка успеют закончить работу, останется лишь дождаться Доктора. 

Маленькая надежда на то, что он вернется, все ещё теплилась где-то в душе. В конце концов, он всегда заскакивал в ТАРДИС в последний момент, уворачиваясь от пуль и на ходу придумывая, куда сбежать.

Доктор всегда успевал. Он должен был успеть и на этот раз. 

В лаборатории не было никакой мебели, лишь массивные приборы неизвестного ей предназначения громоздились вдоль стен — некоторые из них были затянуты в чехлы, прочие — раскрыты и мигали яркими лампочками. Посреди комнаты в кругах света стояли пять одинаковых металлических столов — такие или подобные использовались землянами при аутопсии. Ривер обошла стойки с проводами и огляделась. Кончики пальцев странно покалывало, а во рту стоял устойчивый привкус железа. Что-то здесь было не так, будто какая-то энергия витала в воздухе. На первый взгляд, в помещении не было ничего примечательного: обычные серые стены, такие же, как в каждом из кораблей далеков, по всей Вселенной. Но было что-то в этих стенах неестественное. Ривер нахмурилась и наконец поняла: что-то важное пряталось за дальней стеной. По потолку к ней тянулись толстые кабели, провода словно испускали энергию, светились чуть голубоватым светом. 

Ривер отыскала взглядом Нардола. Он замер возле тел, лежащих на двух самых дальних столах. 

— Так и будешь пялиться или займешься, наконец, делом?! — прикрикнула на него Ривер. 

Вышло грубо, но сейчас было не до извинений. Времени оставалось мало, нужно было работать, отключить лишние эмоции, мысли, чувства. Это она умела как никто другой. Пожалуй, некоторым полезным вещам мадам Ковариан её все-таки научила. 

Стол, на котором лежало тело Доктора, стоял в арке — узкой металлической арке, светящейся таким же нежно-голубым светом, что и кабели на потолке и полу. С арки свисало множество толстых проводов, они опутывали тело Доктора, словно змеи. А ещё они пульсировали, будто по ним от тела, вверх, текла энергия. Ривер проследила, куда уходят кабели. Они тянулись под невысокий потолок и по стенам уходили в коридор. А вот следом за малой аркой, у дальней стены, возвышалась ещё одна такая же, но намного крупнее и массивнее. 

— Там… эта штука. — Нардол указал наверх. Ривер нахмурилась. 

— Просто арка. 

— Нет. Там было такое… Не описать. Когда я зашёл, оно погасло. 

Ривер хлопнула его по плечу. 

— Пошевеливайся, Нардол! — Ривер протянула ему ключ. — Открой двери в ТАРДИС нараспашку. 

Нардол послушно кивнул и засеменил к машине времени. 

Ривер подошла к большой арке. Что-то хрустнуло под ногами, она опустила взгляд и разглядела бесформенную кучу тёмно-серого пепла, какие-то металлические детали из далеканиума, куски материи и ярко-рыжие клочки шерсти.

«Волосы», — догадалась Ривер. 

Она видела что-то похожее, когда пайровайлы сожгли целую деревню. Это определенно были человеческие останки, вот только механические части далеков казались здесь лишними. 

Ривер обошла останки вокруг. Интересно, чья это работа? 

— Нардол, мне понадобится отвёр… — договориться она не успела. Послышался едва заметный треск, будто статический разряд прошил воздух, позади Ривер что-то вспыхнуло. Она обернулась и увидела, что большая арка засветилась. В её пролете появилась золотистая точка, она начала расти, рваться и превращаться в трещину. Они видели такую в Заповеднике совсем недавно. 

Ривер со вздохом отшатнулась, но отвести взгляда не могла. Было что-то в этой трещине иное, такое знакомое и чужое одновременно. Трещина начала расти, раскрываться и наконец распахнулась полностью. Золотое свечение исчезло, и Ривер увидела иссиня-чёрный тоннель, ужасающе глубокий, влекущий за собой, сверкающий, яркий... Голова закружилась, в сознание ворвались незнакомые голоса, несущие миллионы мыслей, тысячи слов, которые Ривер не понимала. Было что-то ещё. Какая-то картинка на тёмном фоне, что-то круглое, будто слова на галлифрейском языке — кольца, круги и точки, — она потянулась ближе, пытаясь разглядеть… 

— Профессор! 

Нардол схватил её за плечо, в голове прояснилось, голоса замолчали. Она торопливо опустила взгляд к полу, пытаясь сосредоточиться на цвете своих ботинок. Сердце стучало где-то в голове, а по щекам катились слезы. 

Портал. Они открыли портал в воронку времени. 

— Не смотри туда, — она глянула на Нардола. — Не смотри, понял?

— Вы это себе скажите. Меня туда и не тянет. 

Она послала самой себе мысленную затрещину и повернулась к столам, стараясь игнорировать воронку. 

Тело Доктора теперь светилось изнутри, и Ривер узнавала это свечение. 

— Разве далеки могли такое сделать? — испуганно спросил Нардол. 

Ривер взглянула на него. Тот вернул ей встревоженный взгляд. Похоже, они думали об одном и том же. 

— Думаю, это сделал Мастер.


	20. Глава 13

_В небе над планетой Скаро  
Космический корабль «Эдем»  
Коридоры лаборатории _

Канарейки Доктора неплохо справлялись со своими обязанностями: по крайней мере, не сдохли на подступах к лаборатории, так что Мисси пришлось поторопиться. 

С Мадам Далек она не церемонилась. 

Зачем та притащилась в лабораторию, Мисси не знала. Должно быть, внезапно поумнела за пару минут до смерти, поэтому решила проверить портал и столы... Впрочем, найти её сюрприз мадам Далек не успела. Мисси вряд ли сама пережила бы прикосновение к артронному потоку, а уж от бывшей надзирательницы тем более остались горстка пепла и куски сверхпрочного далеканиума. 

Саксон был дьявольски возмущен и теперь требовал, чтобы способы убийства обсуждали с ним, потому что «так топорно не поступают даже сонтаранцы». Мисси на его мнение было плевать. Но постоянное ворчание в голове напрочь выбивало из колеи. 

Впрочем, настроение ей тут же поднял Нардол — они едва не столкнулись нос к носу у выхода из лаборатории. Светские беседы Мисси вести не умела, и, как назло, под рукой не было даже устаревшей отвёртки, чтобы выколоть ему глаз, так что она спряталась за термостатом у выхода, а потом проскользнула в открытую дверь. Тупой андроид ничего не заметил — пялился на воронку времени. 

Ривер Сонг вообще куда-то пропала, что само по себе вызвало у Мисси приступ неконтролируемой эйфории. 

В награду за хорошее настроение Мисси подарила канарейкам целых двадцать минут жизни, которые те предсказуемо просадили зря: Сонг — на острый приступ альтруизма, а Нардол — на слабоумие и тупость. 

Мисси недовольно постучала по полу каблуком и привалилась к стене в коридоре. По всем подсчетам у канареек заканчивалось время, а шахтер не особенно-то спешил покидать небезопасный тоннель. Но ждать, пока до Доктора дойдет, было нельзя.

 _«В этом весь Тета. Любит всё делать в последнюю минуту!»_ — проворчал Саксон. Мисси мысленно с ним согласилась. Впрочем, ситуация безвыходной не казалась и её вмешательства больше не требовала. 

ТАРДИС зарядила манипулятор энергией на два-три перемещения во времени-пространстве. Нужно было экономить. Мисси задала координаты Заповедника и самое удачное, по её мнению, время. Туда трещины должны были добраться в последнюю очередь. Глаз бури снова сдвигался. 

_«Будет весело понаблюдать, как Гэндальф, гном и Рапунцель таскают трупы на скорость. Всю жизнь мечтал о таком абсурде»,_ — наигранно бодро заявил Саксон. 

Прежде, чем сбежать из Эдема, Мисси в последний раз глянула в иллюминатор и натянуто улыбнулась. Звезд больше не было, один лишь чёрный безграничный космос.

_«Если Доктор всё исправит, мы выберем планетку повеселее Дариллиума, согласна? Эй, женская версия?»_

— Когда Доктор всё исправит. Когда… 

И тогда вся Вселенная снова будет у её ног. Ей определенно стоит подобрать себе новые туфли.

***

_В небе над планетой Скаро  
Космический корабль «Эдем»  
Лаборатория _

Из-за двери послышался скрежет, потом удары. 

Бом! Бом! 

Далеки пытались проникнуть внутрь. Тотчас ожил Монастырский колокол ТАРДИС, громогласно возвещая об опасности. 

— Я смогу унести… — Нардол замялся и растерянно показал рукой на её тело. Ривер кивнула. 

Он помедлил пару секунд, потом закинул на плечо безжизненное тело и потащил его в ТАРДИС. 

Ривер обошла вокруг арки, пытаясь найти способ обесточить портал. Но, похоже, он сам себя питал. Артронная энергия вихря времени накапливалась и поддерживала портал открытым, излишки энергии поступали по арке вниз к столу, прямо к телу Доктора и… Похоже, оно впитывало их, пропускало через себя, преобразуя в регенерационную энергию повелителей времени, которая уходила по потолку в соседний отсек. По сути одна и та же энергия, но теперь биодоступная. Ривер сглотнула. 

Биодоступная для кого? Для далеков? 

Ривер протянула руку, чтобы коснуться тела Доктора, но не решилась. Вряд ли сейчас это было безопасно. 

Она заглянула под стол и тогда наконец увидела. 

— Черт… 

Чёрное табло со светящимися алыми цифрами — таймер бомбы. 

— Отвёртку! 

Нардол кинул ей звуковую отвёртку. Ривер просканировала устройство, проследила, куда уходят кабели и нахмурилась. 

Взрыватель был подсоединен к системе газообмена. Огромные резервуары с кислородом, расположенные в задней части корабля. Под защитным корпусом бились живые сердца, так что далеки нуждались в воздухе, хоть и умели запасать необходимое количество для кратковременного использования. А значит, очень скоро здесь всё взлетит на воздух. 

— Мастер! — имя прозвучало как ругательство. 

Ривер глянула на Нардола. 

— Корабль — большая бомба. У нас десять минут! 

— О-о, — простонал Нардол. — Ну почему всегда так? Почему не может оставаться час? 

Он подбежал к столу, намереваясь снять оттуда тело Доктора, но Ривер оттеснила его. 

— Подожди. По контуру течет энергия, очень сильная энергия. 

— Ой-ой... Тогда что нам делать? 

Ривер покачала головой. Оставить тело Доктора здесь они не могли. Это означало бы, что время утвердится, трещины в теле реальности станут ещё больше, Вселенная погибнет. Но как его снять? Как отключить портал? 

— Пару минут назад эта штука не работала. Я думаю, тут система автоматического отключения. Она работает периодами, но вот периодичность мы установить не успеем, — пробормотал Нардол. 

— Где-то должен быть переключатель. 

Крики далеков за дверью стихли. Это был плохой знак, значит, они придумали способ попасть внутрь. Нужно было поспешить. 

Ривер осмотрела кабели, стараясь не прикасаться к ним, потом заметила небольшую коробку из того же сияющего материала, как и всё вокруг. К ней подходили какие-то провода. Время от времени коробка то вспыхивала ярким светом, то становилась чёрной. Судя по всему, это и был переключатель, но Ривер понятия не имела, что с ним делать, несмотря на все её познания в технике. 

Скрежет металла и запах калёного железа заставили её обернуться. Дверь засветилась изнутри, на пол посыпались яркие искры. 

— Ох, черт! Профессор, — Нардол глянул на неё испуганно, — они вскрывают дверь! 

А это значило только одно: времени было совсем мало. 

— Никакой паники, а то я пристрелю тебя раньше, чем они! 

Нужно было просто подумать. Доктор ведь всегда справлялся, умудрялся найти верное решение даже когда решения не было. А значит, сможет и она. 

Портал наверняка отключался при перегревании. Просканировать его? Ривер слишком поздно осознала, что так делать не следовало. Отвёртка вспыхнула снопом искр, обжигая руку. Ривер вскрикнула и отбросила её в сторону, прямо под ноги Нардолу.

— Сдохла. Можно попробовать наладить, — пробормотал тот, подобрав отвёртку. — Доктор, наверное...

— Ш-ш! — зашипела Ривер на Нардола, потирая руку.

Как можно было не подумать о том, что сканер не справится с таким зарядом энергии? Спалила подарок Доктора, он определенно будет не рад.

«Если вернётся», — добавило подсознание. Ривер шикнула и на него. 

Нардол заглянул под стол.

— Сложно. Ой, как сложно. Кто это сделал? Это… сложно. 

— Я сказала — ш-ш-ш!

Ривер думала. Что будет, если она снимет тело при работающей системе? Она наполовину повелитель времени, её ДНК состоит из трех спиралей, но сердце у неё одно. Отвёртка едва не вспыхнула у неё в руках.

А та женщина, чьи рыжие волосы Ривер обнаружила у портала, она наверняка попала в артронный поток, потому и сгорела как спичка. Вот только это была энергия воронки, а тело Доктора преобразует её в регенерационную. Это хорошо, такая энергия не должна её убить. Излишки артронной энергии свободно текут через стол и возвращаются к порталу, подпитывая его. Не задеть стол она не сможет — это уже было плохо. 

Когда-то Ривер была способна регенерировать, выдержит ли она такое мощное по силе воздействие теперь?

Она шагнула к столу. Вот он — тот самый случай, когда верного решения нет. Есть лишь её личный выбор. 

— Нардол… Что бы ни случилось, не прикасайся ко мне. Понял? Если ничего не выйдет, найди Доктора, заберите тела. И убирайтесь отсюда. 

Нардол торопливо закивал. 

Ривер решительно взглянула в мёртвое лицо своего мужа, а потом шагнула ближе. Сердце на мгновение остановилось. Чего бы это ни стоило, Ривер должна переписать время.

— _Не смей!_ — услышала она настойчивый голос в своей голове. 

— Ну уж нет, Доктор! Я ни за что не буду вдовой! 

Ривер решительно сжала запястье Доктора, дернула его тело на себя и провалилась в ад.

***

_В небе над планетой Скаро  
Космический корабль «Эдем»  
Медицинский отсек_

— Доктор… Я не ожидал увидеть тебя живым. — Даврос не выглядел удивленным. 

Теперь его лицо казалось ещё более жутким: оторванные лоскуты кожи, обнажённые кости черепа, почерневшие губы и зубы. Он лежал на столе и хрипло стонал. Не пришлось долго гадать, что с ним случилось. У далеков, оставленных гнить в канализации, не осталось уважения к создателю. Они его ненавидели, как ненавидели всё и всех. 

Такое случается, когда слишком долго живешь. Именно с этим сложнее всего бороться — с ненавистью ко всему, что причиняет тебе боль. Доктор знал об этом не понаслышке. 

Доктора долго вели по переходам корабля в медотсек — маленькое душное помещение, которое от лаборатории отделял узкий длинный коридор. Судя по тишине в западном крыле, далеки ещё не поняли, что не всех своих врагов поймали. 

— Взаимно. Я думал, что ты мёртв. 

— Но я жив. 

— И надолго планируешь задержаться? — поинтересовался Доктор с саркастичной ухмылкой. 

В медотсеке не было ничего особенного — серые стены, множество проводов, ни одного окна. По потолку к столу, на котором лежал искалеченный Даврос, тянулись широкие кабели. Даврос дышал хрипло и натужно, будто это давалось ему с большим трудом. 

— Я жил за счет энергии моих созданий, но ты разрушил подпространственное реле. Мы с трудом отстроили Систему здесь. Но я долгое время был без подпитки, к тому же, как видишь, далеки из канализации причинили мне… вред.

— Вижу. Ненавидишь меня за это? 

— Сильнее, чем когда-либо, — прошипел Даврос. — Ты уничтожил мою планету. 

Доктор обошёл стол вокруг и нахмурился. Ощущения были странные: сердца стучали слишком часто, кожа горела, в голове барабанили назойливые молоточки. Странные, но до боли знакомые. Регенерация? Рядом был источник артронной энергии, и очень мощный источник. 

— Ты чувствуешь, да? Чувствуешь её… 

— Что вы сделали?

— Твой друг помог нам открыть портал в воронку времени. 

— Это невозможно! Вы на корабле, здесь невозможно настроить портал! Корабль всегда в движении, даже если его двигатели выключены. В масштабах Вселенной это движение минимально, но для времени — всё равно, что завтракать у королевы Виктории, а ужинать на Галлифрее. 

— Разумеется, это невозможно, — Даврос хрипло закашлялся, — если держать его открытым постоянно. Но он работает короткими промежутками, а потом перенастраивается под новые координаты корабля. Умная система, не правда ли? 

— Но зачем это? Никто не способен впитывать чистую энергию времени. Даже повелители времени, живущие у временного вихря всю жизнь, наверняка сгорели бы заживо, получив артронный заряд. 

— Для этого нам и нужно твое тело. — Даврос нажал на кнопку. Экран, расположенный под потолком, засветился. Доктор никогда не видел этого помещения, но догадался сразу же — Даврос показывал ему лабораторию. То самое место, куда несколько минут назад ушли Нардол и Ривер. 

Портал Доктор увидел сразу. Когда ему было восемь лет, Доктор заглянул в воронку времени. Она до сих пор снилась ему ночами, жила где-то в голове, в самом тёмном углу подсознания. 

Свое тело он тоже увидел — оно лежало на столе, окутанное толстыми кабелями. Голубая артронная энергия входила в него, а золотистая регенерационная поднималась куда-то вверх, под потолок. Объяснять было не нужно — она текла сюда, к Давросу. Он пил её, как бульон. 

— Так вот чем ты теперь питаешься? Живешь как паразит на теле врага?

— Получив гены повелителей времени, мои дети стали мудрее. Они создали всё это сами. Мастер был нужен, чтобы стабилизировать систему. Это он настроил отключение портала и корректировку по текущим координатам корабля. Надеюсь, ты поблагодаришь его за меня? 

Доктор злился. Он с трудом сдерживал себя, потому что происходящее сейчас все больше и больше напоминало ему страшный сон. Кошмар, выпивающий все силы, и совершенно идиотский по своему содержанию. 

— Где вы взяли столько валидиума? 

— В войне времени гибли не только живые существа, исчезали и технологии. Мы постарались сохранять то, что бросали твои соплеменники, считая мусором.

На экране появились две знакомые фигуры — Нардол и Ривер смогли попасть в лабораторию. Доктор шагнул ближе, закрывая экран от Давроса. Пора было начать серьёзный разговор. Столько лет они вели вечный спор, столько лет сражались друг с другом, и вот теперь они стояли перед лицом куда более могущественного врага. Только сможет ли Даврос это понять? 

— Мы с тобой совершили множество ошибок. И теперь расплачиваемся за них сполна. Я мертв, ты умираешь, а Вселенная — наше яблоко раздора — вот-вот разлетится на миллиард осколков. Я мог бы сейчас обвинить в этом тебя — твой портал, твою жажду мести, — вот только я виновен не меньше, — Доктор хмыкнул и улыбнулся. — Старый дурак… Решил, что время мне обязано и, если я возьму совсем немного, то оно даже не заметит. Или сделает вид, что ему плевать. Но я ошибся. А теперь взгляни, что происходит… Реальность распадается. Несколько часов назад я видел собственную смерть. Я сам себя уничтожил, сделал это намеренно и подло, чтобы переписать будущее. Потому что мои самоуверенность и эгоизм породили самый крупный в истории времени парадокс. Он налетит, как торнадо, совсем скоро и унесет с собой звезды. Всем ураганам во все времена и на всех планетах дают женские имена. Пожалуй, я мог бы дать имя и этому. Ривер Сонг… — он замолчал ненадолго. — Это имя моей жены. Женщины, чье тело лежит сейчас в твоей лаборатории. Вот только его не должно быть там. Ещё рано, — он прислонился к стене, прикрывая глаза. — Слишком рано. Её смерть — одно из самых важных событий во Вселенной. Понимаешь? Фиксированная точка, которую нельзя изменять. Никогда. 

Даврос хрипло вздохнул. 

— Мне жаль, Доктор. 

— Я не решился исправить даже её будущее. А ты нагло и грубо вмешался в течение времени. И оно умирает. Но у меня есть хорошая новость, — Доктор поднял руку и подошёл ближе к Давросу. — Это можно исправить! Отдай мне тела. Если мы вернем их туда, где они должны быть, то время излечится. 

— Отдать тебе тела? 

Даврос засмеялся, потом закашлялся и какое-то время хрипло дышал. Доктор терпеливо ждал.

— Я стар. Очень стар. — Даврос глянул на далеков, замерших в комнате. — Но всё ещё нужен им. 

Даврос ухмыльнулся, наконец заметив на экране Нардола и Ривер. Тут же вдалеке взвыла сирена, а далеки в комнате оживились. 

— Чужаки в лаборатории! Обнаружены чужаки! 

— Заткнитесь, — буркнул Даврос и криво улыбнулся. — Доктор… Ты и я, твои спутники и Мастер — мы все в глазу бури. Если твой план сработает, то время перезапустится для всех, кроме нас. И что же будет дальше? Далеки хотят, чтобы я жил, но я не желаю жить так... Боль разрывает мое тело. Даже если время излечится, мы снова запустим портал. И тогда далекам будет нужен повелитель времени, чтобы получить регенерационную энергию для меня. Знаешь, на ком остановится их выбор? Ты или Мастер. Далеки поставили перед собою цель: им нужна моя жизнь, а значит, они станут следовать за вами всюду. 

Доктор сглотнул и покачал головой. 

— Я быстро бегаю. Но если ты не отдашь мне тела, то умрешь. Все мы умрем. Нет… Не так! — Доктор оттолкнулся от стола, на котором лежал Даврос. — Мы перестанем существовать, Вселенная перестанет существовать. 

— Мои дети хотят, чтобы я жил. Они никогда не спрашивают, чего хочу я. 

Доктор шагнул ближе. 

— Ты… 

— Меня не отпустят. Я им нужен. 

— Чушь. Им никто не нужен. Их главный спутник всегда с ними. Ненависть. Ко всему, что не является далеком. Ты можешь... уйти. Объясни им, что хочешь этого. Они же твои создания, ты знаешь, как рассказать им. Заставь их тебя отпустить. 

Доктор скосил взгляд на экран. На нем Ривер осматривала портал, потом заглянула под стол. 

— Я знаю, что ты делаешь. Тянешь время, чтобы они смогли забрать тела. Только отключить портал полностью нельзя. Остаточной энергии артронного потока, которая сейчас подается на твоё тело, достаточно, чтобы испепелить человека. — Даврос закашлялся, глядя на экран задумчиво. — Всё должно было произойти именно так, Доктор. Мы шли к этому долгие годы.

— Нет! Не к этому мы шли! — воскликнул Доктор, обходя стол. — Ты хочешь умереть, забрав с собой далеков? Забирай! Вот только убери свои уродливые пальцы от Вселенной. Она прекрасна. Ты просто не видишь этой красоты, ты вообще ничего не видишь, кроме жажды мести, которая в тебе бушует. Она с раннего детства съедает тебя изнутри. Загляни в себя. Вспомни о красоте! Цветы, каждое утро распускающиеся на поляне, они тянутся к лучам рассветного солнца... Ты помнишь свою планету красивой, Даврос? 

— Я помню кровь, оторванные руки и ноги, плачущих женщин и детей. 

Доктор вздохнул и покачал головой. Он понимал боль Давроса. Но не принимал его методов. 

— Восход солнца… На Скаро бывали красивые рассветы. Ты говорил мне. 

— Рассвет приносил с собой новые жертвы. Я спас их всех, Доктор. 

— Спас? Спас?! — Доктор горько рассмеялся. — Ты не спас их. Ты превратил их в мутантов, в солдат, не знающих жалости, способных сеять разрушение и смерть повсюду. Они считают это красивым. Ты научил их лишь этому. А теперь они поумнели, и ты испугался. 

Даврос тоже рассмеялся. 

— Друг мой… На твоей планете были алые луга, горы, озера и реки, два солнца, ветра, ласкающие кожу. На твоей планете было счастье. На моей планете ветра, несущие химическое оружие, прожигали дыры в броне. Мы никогда не сможем понять друг друга, как два слепца, встретивших слона. Что для тебя счастье, Доктор?

Доктор помолчал немного, потом ответил: 

— Когда дует попутный ветер, а небо полно звёзд… И все живы. Счастье, когда смеются дети, и ты смеешься вместе с ними. Что заставляет тебя смеяться, Даврос? 

Даврос тоже помолчал, потом махнул рукой. 

— Я не стану помогать тебе, Доктор. Уже ничего не изменить. Мастер говорил то же, что говоришь сейчас ты. Вот только не про счастье. Он говорил, что хочет существовать. Не хочет исчезнуть навсегда. Только какая разница, если не будет больше ничего? 

— Дети больше не будут смеяться, Даврос. 

— И плакать тоже не будут. 

Даврос хрипло закашлялся, а потом продолжил: 

— Доктор, ты мечтал избавить Вселенную от далеков, мечтал остановить их. Теперь у тебя есть шанс. Исчезнут миры, умрёт время, погибнут и далеки. Твоя война закончится без победителей и проигравших. 

Доктор покачал головой, глядя на Давроса. Старику, создавшему самую могущественную армию во Вселенной, не позволяли умереть. Во что далеки его превратят? В машину для создания убийц? 

Что-то на экране отвлекло его внимание. Ривер стояла у стола. Одно тело уже унесли, что она задумала теперь? 

— Рад, что ты так хорошо меня знаешь. А твои далеки, Даврос, они знают, что исчезнут? 

Далеки завозились на месте.

— Объяснить. 

— Доктор. Замолчи! — закричал Даврос, пытаясь приподняться. 

— О! Ты не рассказал им о временном парадоксе? Или они ещё не настолько хорошо разобрались в финтах времени-шремени? Так посоветуй им выглянуть наружу, поискать другие планеты. Они не найдут ни одной. Что же они будут завоевывать?

Даврос молчал, поэтому Доктор продолжил: 

— Эй, далеки, вы исчезнете из времени и пространства. Временной парадокс уничтожит вас, а заодно и то, что вы так любите. Он уничтожит ненависть. Разве не её вы считали эталоном красоты? Да. Папочка больше не любит вас. Он хочет умереть и утащить вас за собой. 

— Объяснить. Создатель! Объяснить. 

Даврос молча бросил взгляд на далеков. 

— Скажи им, Даврос. Скажи им правду, — пробормотал Доктор. 

Далеки повернулись к столу. Сколько их тут было? Десять? Старший далек в красной броне и несколько его подпевал. Можно было не сомневаться, что информация будет передана и остальным. 

— Объяснить… Объяснить. Объяснить! 

Ривер на экране подошла к столу слишком близко. Беспокойство прожигало его изнутри. Неужели она решится на это? Можно просто дождаться отключения портала. Немного времени у них есть. 

Он не был настолько сильным телепатом, чтобы передавать мысль на расстоянии, но постарался сосредоточиться на одной простой фразе: 

_«Не смей!»_

Далеки кричали. Пронзительно и жутко. Смотрели на своего создателя и вопрошали. Пора было завязывать с бессмысленным спором. Далеки стали мудрее? Вряд ли. Стали ещё злее и живучее — вот это действительно внушало беспокойство. 

— Да. Далеки исчезнут. Исчезнет всё! — не выдержал Даврос. — Это лучший конец для нас. Война закончится. 

— Далеки не могут умереть. Далеки должны жить всегда. Далеки обновлены! Время будет принадлежать далекам. Война не закончится никогда! — изрек старший далек. 

Доктор широко улыбнулся. 

— Я могу вас спасти. Но мне нужно в лабораторию. Пропустите меня. Пропустите сейчас! А лучше — проводите. Чтобы избежать неприятных встреч. 

— Прекратить! — Даврос дернулся и закричал. — Прекратить это! Вы должны слушаться меня! 

— Даврос хочет смерти далеков! Даврос болен! Изолировать Давроса до полного исцеления! 

Доктор сглотнул. На экране Ривер стащила тело Доктора со стола. Он не стал смотреть, что будет дальше. Вылетел в коридор, наплевав на свиту сопровождения, и помчался к лаборатории. 

Только бы успеть. Лишь бы успеть…

***

— _Не смей!_ — кричал в голове такой знакомый голос, но она была слишком занята, чтобы ответить. 

Звезды. Мириады звезд, водящих хороводы во мраке космоса. Она знала о них всё, она видела их все. Их прошлое, будущее и настоящее. Она видела цепи — золотые тонкие цепи, опутывающие Вселенную. Хитрое плетение колец, как вязь галлифрейских букв, цепляющихся одна за другую, превращающихся в слова, а слова в предложения. Она знала, какие кольца можно расцепить, а какие нельзя. Кажется, теперь она знала, как выглядит фиксированная точка во времени — это широкое и прочное кольцо с линиями и точками внутри. Расцепи такое кольцо — и плетение разрушится, колечки разлетятся и растеряются. 

_Не смей!_

Ривер чего-то не хватало. Как близоруким не достает очков, а немым — голоса.

Буквы-слоги-слова-предложения-стихи-и-песни. Галлифрейская колыбельная, из которой не вырвать ни единого слова — вот, чем было время. И сейчас она видела самый важный его отрезок, одну линию с её начала до самого конца, линию, кажущуюся бесконечной… 

Ривер засыпала… Так бывало перед регенерацией. Она засыпала навсегда, а просыпалась совсем другим человеком. 

_Не смей!_

Толчок, ещё один. Кто-то потянул её прочь, хитрое плетение времени начало меркнуть перед глазами, темнеть, исчезать. Ривер попыталась уцепиться за буквы и символы, разглядеть что-то ещё, понять самое важное, разобрать заголовок. Такое знакомое, очень знакомое слово. Но она никак не могла его прочесть, хоть и понимала, что оно означает. И тогда Ривер осознала, что никогда не видела его написанным на бумаге, лишь слышала, как оно звучит, однажды, сказанное по секрету. 

Имя Доктора. 

— Ривер! 

Она открыла глаза. Видение тут же пропало, оставило лишь тягостный туман в сознании. Мысли в голове путались, все тело жгло, но стало немного легче. Она взглянула на свои пальцы, они едва заметно светились. Но ощущение было другим, совсем не как при регенерации. Тогда это было как шаг со скалы, как полет в неизвестность. Восторг, счастье, жизнь. Теперь жгло, жгло везде и очень сильно. Ей казалось, будто все горит. 

— Забери, — она не узнала своего голоса. Хриплый, жесткий. Чужой. — Забери это. Пожалуйста. Жжёт. 

Во взгляде Доктора она прочла страх — неконтролируемый, затаённый, такой глубокий и всепоглощающий, что захотелось прижать его к себе, помочь. Но Ривер не могла. Тело казалось чужим, оно двигалось вне её желания. 

Доктор тряс её и что-то говорил. Она не понимала, совершенно ничего не понимала, будто язык был другим. 

«ТАРДИС, ТАРДИС, переведи», — взмолилась она мысленно. Но ничего. Она ничего не чувствовала, кроме жара и боли. А потом вдруг стало легко, будто в невыносимый летний зной подул ветер и пригнал за собой дождь.

Доктор поцеловал её. И звуки вернулись.


	21. Глава 14

_Космический корабль «Эдем»  
В небе над планетой Скаро  
Лаборатория_

— ...надеялся на твое здравомыслие! Идиот! Надо было потратиться на новые мозги. Мозг тиволийца! Вот, что тебе подойдет. Заткнись, Нардол! Я сказал — заткнись!

Ривер осторожно села, оглядываясь по сторонам. Доктор кричал на Нардола и казался не столько злым, сколько испуганным. Нардол выглядел пристыженным и бормотал вялые извинения. Далеки… 

Их окружили далеки. Ривер попыталась разыскать свой бластер, начала судорожно ощупывать карманы, оглядываться вокруг.

— Он у меня. Пока не пригодится, — пробурчал Доктор, копаясь в проводах под столом, откуда она пыталась стащить его тело. Ривер огляделась. Похоже, удалось. Дверь ТАРДИС всё ещё была открыта нараспашку, тела лежали на полу, недалеко от консоли. 

Пальцы Доктора едва заметно светились. Ривер испуганно сглотнула. 

— Твои пальцы… Это?..

— Излишки регенерационной энергии. Сейчас пройдет. 

— Что ты делаешь? 

— У нас четыре минуты, чтобы отменить взрыв. — Доктор казался раздражённым и очень сосредоточенным. 

Все тело ломило так, будто она подхватила какой-то вирус. Подниматься Ривер не стала, просто доползла до Доктора на коленях и заглянула под стол. Портал в воронку времени был не активен. 

— Ты его отключил? 

— Сжёг. — Прозвучало довольно грубо. 

— Можно попытаться расплавить контакты между взрывателем и системой. Я могу начать с детонатора.

Звуковая отвёртка почему-то не работала. Осознание того, что Ривер умудрилась её поджарить, пришло не сразу. 

— Я сам, — оборвал её Доктор, перебирая провода и щёлкая отвёрткой. 

Ривер поняла, что раздражение Доктора направлено на неё и чуть отстранилась, стараясь не мешать. Доктор копался слишком долго. 

— Если начать с детонатора…

— Он заблокирован. 

— Но можно попробовать… 

— Система заблокирована! — Доктор глянул на неё сурово. 

— Я хочу помочь. 

— Спасибо. Уже помогла. — Голос Доктора просто сочился ядом. Временами они кричали друг на друга или препирались, но тут же забывали об этом. Однако сейчас Доктор был по-настоящему зол на нее. Ривер замолчала. Таймер отсчитывал время. Нардол крутился возле ТАРДИС. 

— Доктор… Две минуты. 

— Вижу, — буркнул Доктор, встряхивая пальцами, словно надеясь таким образом избавиться от золотого свечения, исходящего от них. 

Ривер тоже видела. Она отчетливо видела, что у него не выходит. Спрашивать, что здесь делают далеки, было как минимум глупо. Очевидно, они жаждали спасения. А ещё они молчали, значит, Доктор потребовал от них этого. Выходит, обещал обезвредить бомбу. Обещал кому? Своим самым древним врагам? Существам, которых он ненавидел всем своим нутром? 

— Мы должны улететь отсюда, — зашептала Ривер, склоняясь чуть ближе и помогая ему подержать провода. Он дёрнулся, но мешать не стал. — Иначе придет конец всему. Понимаешь? Это далеки, Доктор. Их не нужно спасать. 

— Я знаю. 

— Но ты пытаешься. 

— Даврос хочет умереть. Он умрет, но не так, не сейчас... Он наконец понял свою ошибку, но его создания — ничего не поняли. Может быть, ему удалось бы объяснить им. Хоть что-то… — голос Доктора звучал тихо. Похоже, он сам не верил в то, что говорит. Просто помогал, помогал по инерции. Потому что он — Доктор, всегда и в любой ситуации. 

Ривер сжала его плечо. 

— Он понял слишком поздно, сладкий. Не все заслуживают прощения. Не все должны выживать. Особенно, если не хотят этого. 

— Но кто имеет право выбирать? 

— Ты. — Ривер снова глянула на таймер. — Ты — единственное существо во Вселенной, которое имеет право решать, кому жить, а кому умереть. Потому что только ты способен быть справедливым, быть добрым до самого конца в любой ситуации даже с самыми жестокими существами. Тебе решать, Доктор. И ты знаешь, что сейчас на кону. Время будет переписано. Скорее всего, этот корабль не взорёется. 

На таймере истекала последняя минута. Доктор поднялся и обернулся к далекам. 

— Далеки… Ваш создатель во многом прав. Конец Вселенной — единственное, что может вас остановить. Остановить навсегда. Вот только Вселенная слишком хороша, чтобы отдать её на заклание. — Он неспешно отступал к Тардис, Ривер шла за ним. — Я буду бороться с вами, пока не умру. До последнего вздоха. Потому что моя любовь к этому миру намного сильнее, чем ненависть к вам. Я смог бы простить вас. Когда-нибудь, через сотни лет. Но никогда не смогу простить самого себя, если уничтожу всё, что мне дорого. 

Далеки закрутились на месте. 

— Доктор! Доктор обещал помощь далекам! Доктор обеща-а-а-ал!

— Доктор врет, — выкрикнула Ривер и потянула Доктора за собой. Залпы энергетических орудий полетели им вслед, разбиваясь о стены и столы, осыпая их брызгами искр. 

Как только двери ТАРДИС захлопнулись, Доктор вбил координаты и дернул рычаг. Машину затрясло, она успела нырнуть во временную воронку за долю секунды до того, как корабль взорвался. Взрывная волна подтолкнула ТАРДИС, Ривер едва успела схватиться за поручень и повисла на нем. Тряска прекратилась не сразу. С привычным скрипящим звуком ТАРДИС материализовалась в Заповеднике.

***

_Туристическая зона «Заповедник»  
Планета Дариллиум_

Когда-то он был уверен, что его могила на Трензалоре. Теперь Доктор не знал конечной остановки в своем большом путешествии, но понимал, что уже мимо не пролетит. Не во второй раз, такого просто не бывает.

Доктор никогда не считал себя бессмертным, просто знал, что времени ему отмерено многим больше, чем людям. И вот теперь он смотрел на собственное тело и осознавал, что не боится смерти. В мёртвом теле не было ничего страшного, абсолютно ничего. Просто Доктор в своих тяжёлых ботинках и толстовке с растрёпанными седыми волосами и широкими бровями. Всего лишь мёртвый повелитель времени с остатками регенерационной энергии, всё ещё сочащейся из кончиков пальцев. Далеки надеялись собрать её всю, использовать в своих целях, но не успели. Сколько же циклов регенерации ему подарил Рассилон? 

Иногда Доктору казалось, что Ривер умеет читать мысли. Когда она была совсем юной, Доктор пробовал научить её кое-каким навыкам повелителей времени, но Ривер не справилась. Всё же она была человеком, несмотря на способность к регенерации, быстрое восстановление и склонность к психопатии. Впрочем, Доктор не настаивал. Он помнил, что случилось с Донной и опасался, что мозг Ривер не справится с такими нагрузками. 

Так что он не удивился, когда она задала свой вопрос. Может, Ривер и не была телепатом, но она очень тонко чувствовала все его эмоции. 

— Он смог бы восстановиться? Этот Доктор. — Ривер склонилась над телом Доктора, глядя на него нечитаемым взглядом. 

— Он принял решение не регенерировать. Для повелителя времени это равноценно смерти. Далеки воздействовали на него артронным потоком, чтобы вытянуть побольше энергии. Только и всего. Это просто остаточная энергия, скоро она исчезнет. 

Доктор направился к ТАРДИС, а Ривер осталась сидеть рядом с телом. В Заповеднике было светло, как днем. Трещины... Они уже были здесь. Разорванное на части небо светилось. Он чувствовал, как умирают звезды, космос казался пустым и как никогда холодным. Поэтому Доктор спешил. 

На пороге ТАРДИС он вдруг замер, ощущая едва заметное покалывание в кончиках пальцев, будто кто-то следил за ним, стоял где-то рядом, очень, очень близко. 

С другой стороны ТАРДИС.

Старый друг или очень древний враг?

— Здравствуй, Мисси, — произнес он почти шёпотом. Она не ответила, но Доктор ощутил ментальное касание, осторожное и вежливое, как приветствие. 

Нардол распахнул дверь и неодобрительно глянул в его сторону — время утекало сквозь пальцы, слишком быстро, чтобы тратить его на вопросы, не имеющие ответа. 

Доктор решительно шагнул в ТАРДИС. 

...Она показалась ему очень легкой, как пушинка. Будто это не Ривер вовсе, а пустая оболочка от нее. Он попытался не думать, не вспоминать, что где-то в будущем или прошлом Ривер не существует. Осталось лишь эхо, живущее в самой большой библиотеке во Вселенной. Она там и всегда будет там. По сути он собственной рукой заключил её в тюрьму, из которой не было выхода. КЭЛ поклялась, что найдёт ей друзей, что станет заботиться, и Ривер никогда не будет одинока. А ещё обещала, что ей не будет скучно. 

Только легче от этого не становилось. 

Кровавое пятно на снегу теперь казалось коричнево-чёрным. Доктор осторожно положил тело Ривер рядом со своим, стараясь спрятать поглубже эмоции. Наверное, ему не суждено было похоронить свою жену. Это всегда будет вот так — молчаливое прощание. 

— Со стороны мои волосы кажутся такими растрёпанными. Они правда такие? 

Доктор ощутил осторожное прикосновение к своему плечу и обернулся. Ривер выглядела встревоженной. Она смотрела на него со страхом, будто чувствовала — его тоска не связана с последствиями временного парадокса. Она настоящая. 

— Это ещё ничего. — Доктор попытался улыбнуться. — Честно говоря, по утрам... 

— Ой, заткнись, — Ривер осторожно толкнула его в плечо и поднялась. Потом протянула руку и ему. — Надо бы поспешить. Нардол уже весь снег истоптал. 

— Да. — Доктор благодарно сжал её пальцы и тоже поднялся, потом оглянулся на трещины. Они разрастались, захватывая небо. — Может, пробежимся? 

Ривер с опаской глянула на небо и кивнула. Они влетели в ТАРДИС вместе, Нардол поспешно захлопнул дверь. 

— На восемь лет в будущее, — скомандовала Ривер. 

— Да. 

— И никакого мошенничества! 

Доктор улыбнулся и кивнул, вбивая координаты. 

— Постараюсь держать себя в руках, сладкая. 

ТАРДИС приветственно загудела и задрожала, врываясь во временной поток. Консольную залил яркий свет, Доктор зажмурился… 

И они вспомнили.


	22. Интерлюдия

_В небе над Дариллиумом  
Рождественский сочельник  
Много лет назад_

Он обещал ей однажды показать Поющие башни Дариллиума, но всегда старался найти лазейку, чтобы отсрочить неизбежное.

Ривер-из-будущего, та Ривер, с которой он впервые познакомился много лет назад в Библиотеке, была великолепна. Дала ему подсказку и в то же время создала фиксированную точку во времени, пообещав, что последнюю ночь они проведут вместе у чёртовых башен. Тогда Доктор не понял, что за Поющие башни и что за планета. Кажется, он был там однажды, кого-то спасал, но всё было в спешке, так что красотой скал и бурых озер он насладиться не успел. Закончил дела, запрыгнул в ТАРДИС и улетел. Задержался бы он тогда, знай, какая роль уготована этой планете, в основном скалистой и пустынной, кажущейся кроваво-алой из космоса? 

Фиксированная точка во времени была создана, Ривер упомянула Поющие башни. Теперь у Доктора не было возможности избежать свидания там. Так и началась его битва со временем. Он не должен был упоминать о Башнях, никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах, даже случайно и следить, чтобы Ривер не узнала об их существовании.

Но она уже знала. В Лунном университете один из профессоров занимался раскопками на Дариллиуме, так что он, с присущим всем археологам воодушевлением, рассказывал о прекрасной планете, на которой есть водоросли высотой с подъёмный кран, питающиеся звёздным светом, огромные луга костяной травы, озеро цветов и камни-камни-камни — тёмно-алые, бордовые и насыщенно-жёлтые, один из крупнейших музеев древней истории, а главное — Башни, знающие множество причудливых песен. 

Ривер была заинтригована. Так что стоило Доктору немного расслабиться, предложить ей выбор, она тут же затараторила о Поющих башнях. О том, что мечтала всю жизнь, и ещё целую кучу всякой ерунды, Доктор тогда не слушал. Он с трудом устоял на ногах, потому что колени подкосились. 

Было ещё слишком рано, и он предложил Ривер отправиться на Марс, потом на Луну 138, на Полночь с её удивительной природой, Вортис, Асгард, прошлое, настоящее и будущее Англии — любой город, любое место, любые люди рядом. 

Ривер на время забыла о Дариллиуме. 

В Стормкейдже Ривер не нравилось. Доктор это чувствовал, но ничего не спрашивал, стараясь прилетать почаще, почти каждую ночь. Почти — потому что ТАРДИС не всегда его слушалась. Но Ривер понимала. Она лишь пожимала плечами, стоило Доктору опоздать на два-три дня и на его сбивчивые объяснения говорила одно: 

— Но теперь ты здесь… 

Должно быть, она чувствовала, что Доктор не хочет отправляться на Дариллиум. Пожалуй, ему стоило придумать какое-то логичное объяснение, всё что угодно: от нелётных погодных условий до упрямства ТАРДИС. В конце концов, он мог сказать, что с проклятой красной планетой у него связаны дурные, очень дурные воспоминания, но как только дело доходило до разговора о предстоящей поездке, Доктор терялся, прятал взгляд, бормотал неясные объяснения и наскоро предлагал совершенно невероятные и подчас чертовски опасные путешествия, лишь бы не оказаться на Дариллиуме. 

Он понимал, что фиксированную точку времени не обойти. Да, время можно переписать, но оно слишком редко давало ему такой шанс. А переписать линию жизни Ривер Сонг означало — изменить и его жизнь, а это вызвало бы небывалые парадоксы. Доктор ненавидел это тягостное состояние беспомощности, ведь в большинстве случаев он мог бы рискнуть, нашёл бы способ… Но не с Ривер.

— Ты обещал мне Дариллиум, — сказала она два часа назад. Они были на Альдрин-бета, смотрели на звезды. — Завтра Рождество. Пусть это будет очень ранним подарком? 

— Адипоуз-3! Планета существ, состоящих целиком и полностью из жира! Они довольно милые, а ещё у них там есть великолепный парк развлечений! Бассейн с шариками! Огромный. Бассейн. С цветными шариками. Ривер! 

Она не поддалась. Напротив, в её глазах появились интерес, растерянность и… сочувствие?

— Что случится там со мной, Доктор?

С вопросом Доктор не справился. 

— Башни — два огромных каменных столба. К тому же они кривые! А ты знаешь, что люди принимают за красоту? Именно! Простую симметрию. К примеру, если бы у Эми был один глаз больше, чем другой… хм… Хотя он и правда был больше. Ну ладно, если бы у Эми один глаз был намного больше, чем другой, то Рори с огромной долей вероятностью выбрал бы в жены другую подружку. Кто там с ними дружил? Мэлс. Хотя нет, Мэлс была тобой, а значит… вышло бы очень неловко перед Эми. И передо мной. И перед ним самим. Но я думаю, ты поняла смысл. Башни уродливы, они не поют, это просто ветер. Тратить время на то, чтобы пялиться на два столба или отправиться в парк развлечений… Горки с пузырьками! Ты ныряешь с горки прямо в огромные цветные пузырьки! 

Ривер сжала его плечо.

— Я там умру? 

Доктор потерял нить размышлений, он просто замолчал, испуганно разглядывая её лицо. Ривер была встревожена. У неё был такой взгляд, что Доктору пришлось сдаться.

— Мы летим на Дариллиум. 

Ривер подпрыгнула на месте и умчалась собираться.

— Надень что-нибудь красивое, — пробормотал он ей вслед. — И никакого бластера! Только не сегодня.

А потом он сам выбрал лучший смокинг. Как на свадьбу или похороны. 

Было страшно. 

Потом стало странно. 

Две ТАРДИС, два Доктора и три Ривер. Доктор смутно помнил этот момент, потому почти не удивился. Два Доктора в одной ТАРДИС — это грозило вселенской катастрофой. Они постарались как можно быстрее покинуть планету Альдрин-бета. Только тоска во взгляде того Доктора-из-его-прошлого, гнетущая тоска, заставила Доктора опомниться. 

Полёт на Дариллиум не мог стать концом, только не сегодня. Почему его Рождество не может быть просто праздником? 

Поначалу Доктор был уверен, что готов. Завязывая на шее белую бабочку, он убеждал себя в том, что оттягивает неизбежное. Всё заканчивается — плохое и хорошее. Бегать от Дариллиума можно было долго, очень долго, но это время и это место все равно настигли бы их. Он уже отменял путешествие, отменял его несколько раз по самым разным причинам. Однажды целую неделю провёл в постели, заверил Ривер, что подцепил силурианский грипп; после — промахнулся с координатами. И вот теперь координаты уже были введены, а они зависли над Дариллиумом, потому что Ривер решила сменить туфли. Скалистая планета не подходила для того, чтобы разгуливать по ней на огромных каблуках. 

Доктор вгляделся в собственное отражение на экране сканера. Подумать только, он только что встретил свою молодую версию, возможно, он скоро забудет об этом, но пока ещё помнил. Он всё ещё выглядел молодым, но теперь мог отыскать у себя пару седых волос. Тело все равно старело, хоть и очень медленно. Взгляд старел быстрее.

Он поправил бабочку и улыбнулся сам себе. 

В глазах молодого Доктора, встреченного им на Альдрин-бета, поселились печаль и обида. Наверное, он до последнего надеялся, что сможет всё изменить, что Ривер каким-нибудь чудом обойдет Библиотеку. А сегодня он потерял надежду. 

Доктор вдруг осознал, что ещё не готов. Ещё не время, слишком рано, слишком быстро. 

_Мы ещё побегаем…_

Как только Ривер исчезла в коридоре, Доктор рванулся к консоли ТАРДИС. 

Не сейчас. Только не сегодня. Что-то должно было произойти, что-то странное, страшное или смешное, но то, что заставило бы Ривер забыть о Башнях хотя бы на время. На пару лет. На несколько сотен чёртовых лет. 

Доктор крутился вокруг консоли, не зная, что придумать. ТАРДИС тихо заурчала. Она знала ответы на все вопросы во Вселенной, нужно было лишь прислушаться. 

ТАРДИС поторапливала. 

— Не волнуйся, у меня целых три минуты. Это очень много. За это время можно успеть завязать шнурки, развязать войну или съесть мороженое, правда горло заболит, но ведь цели съесть его безопасным образом я перед собой не ставил.

Панель вдруг погасла, оставив включенной лишь одну мигающую синюю лампочку. 

— Это глупо. Это чертовски глупо! Думаешь, Ривер не поймет? Она знает, как тобой управлять, может провести диагностику, она поймет, что ты не сломалась. 

ТАРДИС загудела снова, под консолью что-то заискрило.

— Не проси меня. Это может привести… Это много к чему может привести. Думаешь, Ривер поверит, что я просто запнулся о кабель?

Монотонный гул стал громче. 

— Я неуклюжий?! Да я самый уклюжий повелитель времени во Вселенной! Она раскусит меня, как орешек. Или что там ещё раскусывают? 

Доктор сбежал по лестнице вниз, на технический этаж. 

— Сама подумай! Подумай, как это может нас задержать? Мы просто отремонтируем тебя и полетим дальше. Если, конечно, в нас не впишется метеорит или космический корабль. Это защитное поле! Защитное! Это не просто крутое название! Оно за-щи-ща-ет! 

— Дорогой! — прокричала Ривер из коридора. — Как думаешь, если я надену с этим платьем кеды, будет слишком?

ТАРДИС настаивала.

— Это небезопасно… — ответил он сразу обеим. 

— Ещё минуточку, и я буду готова! 

Доктор панически замахал руками.

— Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт! 

Он закатил глаза и вытащил из кармана отвёртку. Посветил на пару кабелей, разъединяя их, выдернул и отшвырнул подальше, потом вбежал наверх, к панели управления, и отключил защитное поле. 

— Откуда здесь красные кеды? Это твои? — снова поинтересовалась Ривер. — Ты носил красные кеды? Оу! Спойлеры… Обожаю спойлеры! 

ТАРДИС тихонько завыла, привлекая внимание, из-под консоли повалил дым.

— Опачки! — Доктор отскочил в сторону.

Ривер выскочила в консольную в чёрном вечернем платье и белых кедах. Испуганно взглянула на Доктора. 

— Включить вентиляторы! Ты что тут натворил?

Дым тут же стал исчезать. Доктор расстроенно взглянул на консоль и успокаивающе погладил свою ТАРДИС. 

— У нас поломка. Я пока не знаю, какая именно, но… 

Вдруг ТАРДИС тряхнуло, потом ещё. За пределами машины времени послышался какой-то натужный гул, что-то блеснуло. Набат монастырского колокола ТАРДИС известил об опасности. 

Доктор подскочил к сканеру.

— Что это? — Ривер нырнула под консоль. — О! Да здесь несколько проводов оплавились. Кажется, система защиты полетела. Доктор, нам нельзя во временную воронку. Ни в коем случае! Мы не сможем избежать столкновения. 

— Да знаю я, — фыркнул он, глянув на временную колонну ТАРДИС осуждающе. Кажется, на этот раз они со старушкой перегнули палку. Или нет? Зато про Дариллиум Ривер уже забыла. 

Но какой же он идиот! 

Сканер мигнул и показал военные челноки. Пять спереди, три сзади. Ривер вынырнула из-под панели и замерла. 

— Это же не…

— Да. Это они. 

Доктор не верил своим глазам. Он повернул сканер, пытаясь оценить ситуацию. Кажется, у них действительно были проблемы. Он щелкнул кнопкой передатчика. Из динамиков послышались скрипящие механические голоса, от которых по коже побежали мурашки. 

— Доктор обнаружен. Захватить Доктора! Сбить ТАРДИС! 

Флот далеков за его дверями. А они остались без защиты, они полностью уязвимы и всё потому, что он послушался ТАРДИС! 

Ривер взглянула на Доктора и покачала головой. 

— А ты говорил не брать с собой бластер.

***

Ей потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы сменить платье на футболку, джинсы и куртку. Бластер занял привычное положение за поясом.

Далеки за дверями ТАРДИС определенно не были чем-то обыденным. Ривер нервно улыбнулась и вернулась в консольную комнату. Доктор прыгал по техническому этажу, пытаясь включить защитное поле, починить поломку как можно быстрее, пока далеки не начали атаковать. А они почему-то тянули время.

— Если бы у нас был запасной конвертер защитного поля! Но его нет! Глупый, глупый Доктор, — он хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу. — Всегда нужно иметь под рукой запасные детали. Всегда! 

— Ты не можешь починить старый? — спросила Ривер. 

Доктор поправил бабочку, провел руками по непослушным волосам и вздохнул. 

— Ну я пошёл, — он рассеянно дернул рукой и шагнул к дверям. 

— Ты свихнулся? Там далеки! 

— Им нужен я. Не ты и не ТАРДИС. Это пока не значит, что они хотят меня убить, хотя… это конечно вероятнее всего. Но будем оптимистами! 

Ривер шагнула следом. 

— Зачем ты им? 

Доктор нахмурился и открыл дверь. 

— Сейчас спросим. Эй! Далеки! Ого, сколько вас здесь. Новые военные челноки? Поздравляю, неплохая технология. Только зачем они вам, если вы и без них летать умеете? Так. Ладно. Эй ты! — он указал отвёрткой на пролетающий мимо дрон. — Прекрати светить мне в лицо. Я от этого морщусь, а когда я морщусь, я перестаю казаться суровым. А мне сейчас очень нужно, чтобы до вас дошло, насколько я опасен. Итак, вы прилетели за мной. Зачем я вам? 

— Доктор отдаст регенерационную энергию Давросу!

— Давросу? А вот фигушки. 

— Мы заберем её без разрешения. Доктор будет мертв! 

Ривер поймала на себе встревоженный взгляд Доктора. Что они ещё придумали? Забрать регенерационную энергию, разве это возможно? 

Она поморщилась и схватила Доктора за руку. 

— Мы это обсудим! — крикнула Ривер и захлопнула дверь. Доктор покачал головой. 

— Ты не дала мне договорить! 

— Не о чем с ними разговаривать! Или ты хочешь, чтобы тебя на пороге ТАРДИС пристрелили? — Ривер фыркнула и скрестила руки на груди. — Надо бежать. 

— Их угрозы пока только угрозы. 

Ривер вздохнула: 

— Доктор, это далеки! Войдем в воронку времени, уберемся отсюда. 

— Ривер… Ривер-Ривер! — он щелкнул её по носу. — Мы без защитного поля! 

Доктор зло глянул на временную колонну, указывая на неё пальцем, будто злился на ТАРДИС. Как будто это она была виновата, что сломалась. Ривер закатила глаза, но промолчала. 

— Мы можем столкнуться с другими ТАРДИС. С чужой ТАРДИС или моими... Из других временных потоков. Пойми, временной поток един, — принялся он объяснять, — в каждый момент времени там путешествуют машины времени. И только это чертово поле не позволяет им сталкиваться. Уже были прецеденты. Поверь мне. 

— Ручное рулевое управление. Мы поведем ТАРДИС полностью вручную, прыгнем на час назад и починим защитное поле. А потом улетим. — предложила Ривер. 

— Что ты говоришь?! Ручное управление! Это… это очень сложно. Это не самокат, не велосипед. Это даже не самолет! 

Ривер закатила глаза. 

— Просто скажи, что не умеешь. 

— Ничего подобного. Я умею. Просто… не пробовал. 

Она улыбнулась и шагнула к консоли. 

— Я поведу. 

— О, нет. Нет-нет и ещё раз нет! 

— Я знаю как. 

— С чего это? — Доктор фыркнул и глянул на неё недовольно. 

— Меня учила ТАРДИС. Я умею ею управлять. 

— Ею не управляют! С ней договариваются! — буркнул он в ответ. 

— Ну конечно. Договариваются. Когда не умеют управлять. 

Доктор насупился, но Ривер никак на это не отреагировала. Всё равно другого выхода у них не было. Из динамиков послышались требования далеков открыть дверь. Ривер отключила полуавтоматическое управление, потянула зигзагообразный плоттер и отжала у-образный рычаг. ТАРДИС затрясло, из-под панели выехал широкий рычаг-манипулятор. 

Ривер азартно улыбнулась. Она тоже знала об этой системе только в теории, но выбора у них не было. Доктор уже было вбил координаты, а Ривер потянулась к рычагу, как раздался жуткий грохот и что-то ударило ТАРДИС в бок, затем сильнее, куда-то потянуло, качнуло и раскрутило. Ривер отлетела в сторону, ТАРДИС перевернулась, накренилась, что-то взорвалось, посыпалось, заискрило.

— Нас что-то тянет! — закричал Доктор. — Что-то… затянуло нас во временную воронку! 

ТАРДИС снова развернуло, консоль заскрипела. Ривер постаралась ухватиться за поручень и найти взглядом Доктора, но его нигде не было. Удар! И тишина. Похоже, они сели. Или упали куда-то. 

Консольную тут же заполнил едкий дым. 

— Доктор! 

Доктор схватил её за руку и выволок наружу. Дышать стало легче, она упала на нечто холодное и мокрое и, наконец, смогла оглянуться. Кругом был снег и высокие изумрудно-зелёные деревья. Такие яркие, будто искусственные. Ели? 

Шорох и удар. Что-то приземлилось в стороне от неё с грохотом и шумом, потом ещё раз и ещё.

— Бежим, Ривер! 

Доктор потянул её за собой, вынуждая подняться, они побежали вперед, перепрыгивая через выскальзывающие из-под земли огромные чёрные корни, пока не оказались на просторной поляне. Деревья шумели. Ривер глянула на Доктора. Он смеялся. И было в этом смехе что-то пугающе странное. 

— Дариллиум. — выдохнул он. — Вот он, твой Дариллиум. Хищные ёлки, питающиеся людьми, и голая земля. Снег ещё. И адский мороз. Нравится? 

Ривер огляделась, но промолчала. Кругом были лес и заснеженная земля. На горизонте садилось солнце, было мрачно и неуютно. Похоже, эта планета не была им рада. А ещё было действительно холодно. 

— Что это? — Ривер замерла, замечая на поляне ещё одну ТАРДИС. Из неё валил белый дым. 

Доктор встрепенулся и подбежал к машине времени с отвёрткой в руках. 

— ТАРДИС. Это моя ТАРДИС. Но… моя ТАРДИС там, в лесу. О! Это ещё одна моя ТАРДИС. Она затянула нас во временную воронку. Вихревые потоки! Знаешь? Если лететь на правильном расстоянии от самолета, то можно обойтись без двигателей. 

Ривер покачала головой и отшатнулась в сторону, когда двери распахнулись, и из ТАРДИС вышел незнакомец в чёрной накидке с капюшоном. Тяжело дыша, он рухнул на снег. 

В руке Ривер автоматически оказался бластер. Доктор взглянул на нее.

— Убери. 

Незнакомец был не один. Рядом с ним опустилась женщина в такой же чёрной накидке, она сжимала его плечо и что-то шептала, Ривер не слышала, что именно. Что-то про сердце. А ещё голос показался ей очень знакомым.

— Кто вы? — спросил Доктор. Женщина чуть приподняла капюшон и глянула на него, потом на Ривер. Ривер в ужасе отшатнулась. Это была она, определенно она. Те же кудрявые волосы, тот же взгляд, только старше, ненамного, но старше. 

— Ты… 

— Что случилось? 

— Защитное поле! — Ривер-из-будущего покачала головой. — Вы что натворили?! Чем вы думали, когда отключили защитное поле? 

Мужчина в капюшоне поднял голову. Он был явно старше — седые волосы, широкие брови, измученный взгляд. 

— Всегда говорил, что он идиот. Ты… идиот! — он раздраженно глянул на Доктора и поднял вверх что-то напоминающее звуковую отвёртку. Ривер ахнула. Отвёртка была другой — светло-синий огонек вместо зелёного, чуть более массивная, но это точно была звуковая отвёртка Доктора. Значит, перед ними был Доктор. Ещё один Доктор, лица которого Ривер пока не знала.

— О! — её Доктор крутанулся на месте. — Ты это я? Я старый! Нет! Только не это! Ну почему я опять старый?

— Заткнись! — Доктор-из-будущего с трудом поднялся, игнорируя всяческую помощь. — Времени мало. Вам нужно лететь отсюда. Быстро. Пока не началось… 

— Началось что? — спросила Ривер. 

Ривер-из-будущего напряжённо пробормотала: 

— Парадокс. Временной парадокс. 

Происходящее было странным, предельно странным. Нутром она понимала, что парадокс опасен и лучше бы им поспешить, но её Доктор не казался таким уж напуганным. А вот выражение лица Доктора-из-будущего определенно не предвещало ничего хорошего. 

— Сегодня мы уже сталкивались с другим мной. У нас есть немного времени, — её Доктор улыбнулся. — Такое случалось. Я сталкивался со своими версиями. Всё обходилось. 

— Не в этот раз, — Доктор-из-будущего говорил с трудом. — На этой планете множество потенциальных парадоксов. Как пятна кофе на салфетке, они существуют в разных местах... а теперь ещё и ты здесь. И пятна станут больше. 

Ривер-из-будущего взглянула на него вопросительно. 

— Что это значит? Что ты натворил? 

— Хотел подарить нам ещё немного времени. — Он глянул на неё виновато. — Несколько лет… Каждый раз мы перемещались не только по пространству, но и во времени. Назад на месяц, не больше.

— Так вот зачем была нужна та карта! Наши копии живут на этой планете в одно время, в разных местах, — пробормотала ошарашенная Ривер-из-будущего. — Ты идиот! 

Ривер хмыкнула и отступила на пару шагов назад. Похоже, её копия была очень зла, а, если она зла, то это грозило разрушениями. Что-то происходило, она сама не могла понять, что именно. Просто что-то жуткое. Предчувствие никогда её не обманывало. А потом Ривер заметила на накидке Доктора-из-будущего тёмное пятно, ещё более тёмное, чем сама ткань. А ещё — золотистое сияние на его пальцах. 

— Ты ранен? 

Доктор лишь отмахнулся, прижимая руку к груди. Его Ривер что-то втолковывала ему, поддерживая за талию. 

Стало неуютно, будто она вмешивается во что-то очень личное, так что Ривер отвернулась. её Доктор отвернулся, похоже, ощущая то же самое. Потом нервно выдохнул и поправил бабочку. 

— Смотри-ка, солнце встает. 

— По-моему не время любоваться местными красотами. Лучше объясни, что происходит, — Ривер шагнула ближе к нему, стараясь не слушать, о чем говорят их более старшие версии. Спойлеры были не нужны. Они шептались, но, судя по всему, это был тихий способ друг на друга наорать. 

— Ривер. Солнце встает не с той стороны. Оно только что садилось. 

Доктор крутанулся на пятках, шагнул ближе к своей будущей версии и глянул на него исподлобья. 

— Ты… — он указал на него пальцем, — не стоило этого делать. Я всё понимаю. Но не стоило! 

— Лучше предложи решение, потому что кажется я… — Доктор-из-будущего схватился за грудь и застонал. — Думай скорее! 

— При аварии ему досталось, — Ривер-из-будущего казалась напряжённой и очень сосредоточенной. — Одно сердце, оно не работает. Улетайте отсюда. Нам нужно время, чтобы починить ТАРДИС. 

Ривер глянула на свою копию, потом на своего Доктора. Тот смотрел встревоженно.

— Так. Был рад знакомству. — Он схватил Ривер за руку, потянул к лесу, но вдруг остановился и хлопнул себя по лбу. — Нет! Наша ТАРДИС тоже неисправна. Она не улетит, пока не починится. А без нового конвертера защитного поля мы вообще… 

— Конвертер? — Доктор-из-будущего приподнял бровь и хрипло засмеялся. — Вот этот? — он вытянул из кармана деталь и помахал ею в воздухе. 

— Откуда? — Доктор удивленно улыбнулся. Но его улыбка тут же погасла. — Нам потребуется минут двадцать, чтобы всё исправить. Быстрее не получится. А это уже слишком много.

Он глянул на свою более позднюю версию. Тот тоже смотрел на него. Казалось, будто они думают об одном и том же, только никто не решался произнести это вслух. Молодой Доктор потянулся к бабочке, расправил её, потом потеребил немного, снова смяв. Более старшая его версия лишь тряхнула головой: 

— Выход только один. Он вам не понравится, но иначе не получится. Ривер… — он застонал от боли, зажимая рану. С кончиков его пальцев скользнули золотистые лучи регенерационной энергии, и он с силой сжал кулаки. — В ТАРДИС есть энергетическая пушка. Помнишь, ты находила её? На одном из складов. Только быстро.

— Сладкий… это… безумие. — Ривер-из-будущего явно была в ужасе.

Доктор промолчал, глядя перед собой. Она кивнула и тут же скрылась в ТАРДИС. Монастырский колокол снова ожил — его голос пугал и завораживал, будто ТАРДИС не предупреждала об опасности, а пела. И песнь эта была пронизана глубокой скорбью. 

— Доктор… — Ривер взглянула сначала на одного, потом на другого Доктора. — Я не понимаю. 

Её Доктор нервно дернул плечом и нахмурился. Ривер стало не по себе. 

— Энергетическое оружие далеков… — прошептал он. — Откуда оно у тебя? 

— Спойлеры, — фыркнул Доктор-из-будущего. 

— Полный заряд. И конец? 

— Я откажусь от регенерации. Не придется делать это снова. 

Ривер вздрогнула.

— Это безумие! Это… неправильно! Что вы задумали?!

— Ты всё поняла. — Доктор-из-будущего глянул на неё с тоской. — Ты всегда понимаешь. Просто не хочешь верить. 

Она понимала, но происходящее казалось дурным сном. Она не сможет, она ни за что не сможет сделать такое. 

Ривер-из-будущего вернулась с энергетической пушкой в руках. Её пальцы дрожали, но во взгляде невозможно было прочесть ничего — ни боли, ни страха, ни отчаяния. Ей было проще, не ей предстояло убить любимого мужчину. Снова. 

Умирать всегда было легче. 

Энергетическая пушка показалась слишком тяжёлой, почти неподъёмной, будто была сделана из свинца. Доктор из будущего посмотрел на неё виновато. Он был старше, намного старше, но он был всё тем же Доктором. И понимал.

— Нам потребуется твоя помощь, Ривер Сонг, — прошептал он уверенно. — Но сначала запомни всё, что я тебе скажу... 

...Когда он закончил говорить, солнце уже село на востоке, а синее, безоблачное небо светилось из-за трещин, рвущих его на куски. 

— Поспешите. — Доктор-из-будущего потянул Ривер за руку вперед. Они опустились на колени и посмотрели друг на друга. Всё. Никаких прощаний. 

Неужели для них всё должно было закончиться вот так? Ривер взглянула на своего Доктора в его нелепой бабочке, с его дрожащими руками и бледными щеками. Он никак не мог решиться. Поэтому Ривер сделала первый шаг. 

Всё, как учила Ковариан. 

_«Ты — оружие. У тебя нет мыслей, нет чувств. Ты — действие. Никакого сочувствия, сожаления, вины. Подними руку и стреляй. Металл не умеет плакать»._

Ривер выстрелила. И трещины исчезли.


	23. Глава 15

_В небе над Дариллиумом_

Нардол остался у Поющих башен. Попросил высадить его там, заверил, что это хороший шанс навестить Рамона. Как эти двое находили темы для бесед, Доктор не знал, да ему в сущности было всё равно. Он пробурчал, что жутко недоволен его поведением на Эдеме, отчитал за несобранность, но всё же сунул в карман записку с номером телефона ТАРДИС. Не хватало ещё, чтобы этот идиот опять влип в какую-нибудь историю. Нардол расчувствовался и полез обниматься. В таких делах у Доктора был богатый опыт, он ловко извернулся и захлопнул дверь прямо перед носом Нардола.

Ривер сидела на ступеньках, ведущих в техническую комнату, и сосредоточенно писала в дневнике. Доктор не стал ничего спрашивать и спускаться к ней тоже не стал. Он пару раз облетел вокруг Дариллиума, чтобы убедиться, что трещины исчезли, потом завис на границе между ночью и утром и, наконец, отстал от подуставшей ТАРДИС, отправляя её в дрейфующий полет. 

— Давно не видел, чтобы ты писала в дневнике. 

— Есть ещё одна страница. Нужно было заполнить её. Кое-что важное, — Ривер лукаво улыбнулась. 

Доктор присел рядом, но заглядывать в дневник не стал.

Ривер немного помолчала, потом протянула ему какую-то бумагу. 

— Что это?

— Письмо. От Мисси. Я решила, что ей нужна помощь, но в той комнате, где её держали, никого не оказалось. 

— Мисси не осталась бы на корабле, который сама же собиралась уничтожить. Ты рисковала зазря, — пробурчал он и взял письмо, игнорируя кровавые отпечатки на бумаге. В конце концов, все были в порядке, живы. Время текло в своем привычном темпе, звезды светили на небе, рождались и умирали — всё, как и должно было быть. 

— Психобумага? 

— Наверное, спрятала от далеков, — отозвалась Ривер. Потом помолчала и добавила:

— Она подстроила взрыв. А ещё оставила для нас подсказку, где искать далеков. Выходит, Мисси верит в тебя. 

Доктор невесело улыбнулся. 

— Не думаю, что она сделала это для меня. 

Ривер отложила дневник в сторону и посмотрела на Доктора. Тот сидел, сложив руки на коленях, и смотрел перед собой. 

— Прочти его. 

— Что там?

— Не знаю.

Доктор глянул на неё удивленно. 

— Ты не читала? 

— Нет, — прошептала Ривер. — Ты ведь никогда не читал мой дневник. Так… правильно. 

Доктор кивнул, помолчал немного, будто никак не мог решиться, и, наконец, развернул письмо. Пару секунд смотрел на бумагу, потом сунул её Ривер. Послание состояло всего из трёх слов: 

_«Не за что!»_

Ривер вопросительно глянула на него. Доктор лишь пожал плечами, поднялся и зашагал по ступеням наверх, к консоли. Значило ли это, что Мисси старалась не ради собственной жизни? 

— Доктор, помнишь, Нардол говорил о почерке? — спросила Ривер. — О том, каким мы видим письмо после обработки лингвистической матрицей ТАРДИС. 

— И? — Доктор перегнулся через перила и глянул на нее.

— Где твоя психобумага?

— Это бред, — Доктор вынул из кармана психобумагу и покрутил её в руках, разглядывая записку, пока Ривер поднималась к нему. 

— Приглашение в Заповедник. Якобы от Нардола. А теперь смотри на это, — сказала Ривер и протянула ему записку от Мисси. 

Доктор помолчал немного, разглядывая ровную галлифрейскую вязь.

— Для тебя они оба на английском? — уточнил Доктор. 

— Да. Но я могу увидеть галлифрейский. Я знаю некоторые слова, поэтому иногда могу видеть их непереведенными. В любом случае, ты ведь это тоже видишь. 

— Писал один человек. 

— Да.

Доктор помолчал немного и спрятал психобумагу в карман, потом осторожно коснулся руки Ривер. 

— Ничего необычного, — начал он. — Мисси опять пыталась меня убить. Для неё это игра. Пригласила нас в Заповедник, сдала далекам координаты местоположения ТАРДИС в то время, когда мы были уязвимы. 

Ривер покачала головой. 

— Не складывается. Даврос мог уничтожить ТАРДИС и Подбородка вместе с ней. А потом отпустить Мисси. Так зачем ей были нужны мы с тобой? Из этого времени, с Дариллиума. Зачем она позвала нас в Заповедник? 

Доктор вздохнул. Он сам думал об этом с того самого момента, как они проснулись в ТАРДИС с новыми воспоминаниями о прошлом. Но ответа у него не было. 

— А ещё она установила бомбу в лаборатории, — добавила Ривер. 

— Но сначала помогла отрегулировать портал. 

Ривер вздохнула и сжала его руку осторожно. 

— Они могли убить Подбородка. Но мы зацепили его нашей ТАРДИС, когда летели в Заповедник. Какова была вероятность, что такое случится само собой? 

— Высокая степень не-вероятности, Ривер. Крайняя её степень. 

— Знаешь, о чем я думаю? — прошептала Ривер. 

Доктор кивнул. Не нужно было пользоваться телепатией, чтобы узнать её мысли. Ответ сам собой витал в воздухе. 

— Это была не случайность, а точный расчет. 

Доктор больше всего на свете хотел оказаться прав, хотел иметь надежду на то, что однажды Мисси встанет на его сторону. 

Ривер молчала. Доктор аккуратно убрал руку из-под её тёплой ладони и повернулся к консоли. 

— Ты злишься на меня? 

Он злился. Теперь уже меньше, потому что всё было позади, но злился. Он никогда и никому не позволил бы настолько сильно любить его, потому что это чувство губительно. Вот только с Ривер всё вышло как-то само собой. Когда они встретились впервые, она уже любила его. Невозможно предотвратить то, что случилось, даже если бы он бегал от неё по всем галактикам сотни миллионов лет. 

Она слишком многим готова пожертвовать ради него. Это её и убьет. 

Доктор осознал, что молчит чересчур долго. Он взглянул на Ривер, она смотрела на него испуганно, будто боялась, что он её не простит. 

— Не стоило лезть туда, куда тебя не просят. Энергия артронного потока, проходящая через твое тело, — не то же самое, что получить добровольно отданную регенерационную энергию. И неважно, что она была модифицирована. Ты могла умереть, — он сглотнул и взглянул на неё. Потом фыркнул: 

— Ты должна была умереть. Тебе просто… повезло. 

Ривер устало улыбнулась, приподнялась на цыпочки и поцеловала его в лоб. 

— Не дождешься. Я умру не так. Не здесь. 

Доктор не выдержал её взгляда и отвернулся. Ривер молчала. А потом он ощутил мягкое прикосновение к своему плечу. 

— И ты это знаешь, сладкий. Ты знаешь, как это будет. 

— Ривер… — Доктор повернулся к ней, пытаясь подобрать слова. 

— Ш-ш-ш… Не нужно. Ничего не говори. Лучше почини мою отвёртку. 

Она виновато улыбнулась и вынула из кармана почерневшую от контакта с артронной энергией звуковую отвёртку. Доктор закатил глаза. Сколько времени ему потребовалось, чтобы собрать эту отвёртку? Лет десять? Интегрировать нейрореле оказалось не так-то просто. И вот опять по новой… 

— Знал бы, как ты относишься к вещам, модернизировал бы ту дурацкую лопатку. 

Ривер толкнула его в плечо, но ничего не сказала. Доктор взял отвёртку и сунул её за пазуху. 

— Разберусь. 

Они немного помолчали, потом Ривер, перегнувшись через перила, заглянула в его глаза. 

— А знаешь, чем мы могли бы сейчас заняться? 

Он вопросительно поднял бровь. 

— Починить фонарь на крыше. По-моему, хорошее занятие для Сочельника?

— Мы в космосе.

— О да. Захвати бутылочку вина. — Ривер рассмеялась и направилась к выходу. 

Их ждали ещё двенадцать лет на Дариллиуме. Доктор вздохнул и устало улыбнулся. Как там она говорила? 

Счастливые часов не наблюдают?


	24. Интерлюдия (вместо эпилога)

В Библиотеке роились тени. Мисси знала об этом, потому выбрала самое светлое место для встречи. Но даже это не помогло. 

— У тебя две тени. 

— Правда? Где? 

Она покружилась на месте и закатила глаза. 

— Эй, вашта! Даже не думай. Иначе я сожгу здесь всё. Выжгу ваши леса дотла, у меня есть с собой волшебная кнопка, — Мисси указала на серебристый браслет на руке. — Надеюсь, мы друг друга услышали и проверять не будем? 

Библиотека молчала. Самое тихое место во Вселенной вот уже несколько сотен лет. Самое тихое и самое опасное. Мисси не отправилась бы сюда ни за что в жизни, если бы ей не было интересно. А когда ей становилось интересно, инстинкты тут же притуплялись. 

— Постой, я не поняла... Ты так и будешь молчать? 

— Я уже сказала всё, что тебе было нужно знать, Мисси.

Мисси закатила глаза, разглядывая полупрозрачную голограмму. В общем-то когда-то Ривер Сонг была красивой. По меркам Мисси — ничего, а вот по меркам Доктора, пожалуй, очень и очень красивой. В его вкусе. Сейчас она была полупрозрачной и наполовину мертвой. Мертвое тело, живое сознание. 

Характер у неё тоже был ничего. А вот по меркам Доктора наверняка просто ужас. И как им удалось провести столько времени вместе? 

— И ради этого я дозванивалась до тебя битых полчаса? Готова поспорить, у твоего телефона рингтон ТАРДИС, — проворчала Мисси. — Ностальгируешь, вместо того, чтобы взять трубку. 

— Это не телефон, а информационный терминал Библиотеки, — поправила её Ривер. 

Мисси не считала разницу важной. Она огляделась вокруг. Вторая тень уже пропала. 

— Почему ты даёшь мне оружие против Доктора? — поинтересовалась она. 

Мисси только что получила координаты пространства-времени, за которые миллионы существ во Вселенной заплатили бы огромную цену. Та самая точка во Вселенной, когда ТАРДИС Доктора осталась без защиты. Уязвимый Доктор — м-м-м, нет, такие данные Мисси обязана была приберечь для себя. Это мечта!

— Оно не станет оружием против Доктора. Это спасёт твою жизнь. 

— Слушай, электронный мозг, по-моему, ты немного запуталась. Может, диск накрылся или ещё чего? Короче, объясняю на пальцах. Я. Враг. Доктора. 

— И его друг. Поверь, сейчас, здесь, я вижу всю картину в целом. Я вижу линию жизни Доктора. Тонкие колечки реальности, связанные друг с другом, и создающие узор. Есть места, где не достает колец. А они должны там быть, чтобы всё сложилось так, как суждено. Теперь я могу дополнить узор. 

По-видимому, Сонг тоже была чокнутой. Ну что ж, Мисси не понаслышке знала, что такое случается со всеми, кто живет слишком долго. Она фыркнула и покачала головой. Было что-то в безумии Сонг такое знакомое, понятное ей… 

— Зачем тебе спасать мою жизнь?

— Чтобы однажды ты спасла его. Когда поймёшь, что он погибает. — Ривер смотрела на неё с улыбкой. От этой улыбки было как-то не по себе. Мисси ненавидела чего-то не знать. Но ещё больше она не переносила, когда кто-то знает это вместо неё. 

— Он прислал мне исповедальный диск. Разумеется, я понимаю, что он умрёт! 

— Я не сказала, что он умрёт. Я сказала «погибает». И это будет не сейчас, ещё не скоро по твоей линии времени. 

Мисси вздохнула и покачала головой.

— Ох, детка, у меня от тебя мигрень разыгралась. 

— Однажды Доктор спасёт тебя от смерти, а ты станешь для него спасением от  самого себя. 

— Ой-ой, звучит как в дрянном романчике. Знаешь ли, я и Доктор? Фу! От таких аллегорий меня начинает тошнить. 

Ривер рассмеялась. Звонко, громко, добродушно. Как смеются над ребёнком, плюхнувшемся на попу. Мисси эта аналогия не понравилась. 

— Я всё ещё его жена. Дрянные романчики с участием моего мужа — не то, о чём мне хотелось бы здесь прочитать, — уточнила Ривер. 

Только сейчас Мисси заметила, что та сжимает в руках синюю книгу — потёртую, яркую, как ТАРДИС. 

— Слушай, я хочу чуть больше информации. Ты говоришь так, будто мне придётся провести в его компании какое-то время. Это правда? 

— Да. 

— Ты это подстроила? 

Ривер улыбнулась.

— Я лишь соединила пару колечек. Дополнила узор. 

Мисси недовольно цокнула языком. 

— Я очень хорошо его знаю. Комплекс Бога и комплекс вины в обертке из безумия и дурацких мармеладок, которые он так любит. Тут понадобится психиатр или палач. Но не я. 

— Да. 

— Что — да? 

— Просто — да. — Ривер снова улыбнулась. 

— Я что — буду жилеткой для него работать? О нет. Это шутка? Потому что со мной шутить не стоит. Я могу запустить форматирование мозга этой КЭЛ, и ты окажешься в мусорной корзине. 

Ривер промолчала, все так же глядя в её глаза. Мисси почему-то захотелось отвернуться. 

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что теперь я могу убить Доктора? Отправиться прямо сейчас и прикончить. 

Никакой реакции не последовало. От этого Мисси стало ещё противнее. Ривер определенно знала больше, намного больше, чем говорила. 

— Я пришла к тебе, потому что он отправил мне исповедальный диск, а ты выдала мне целую кучу ненужной информации. Координаты, Дариллиум, погибающий Доктор. Женщины все такие? — уточнила Мисси.

Ривер вздохнула. 

— Найди Клару Освальд. Она преподает в школе Коул Хилл. Двадцать первый век. Ты ведь лучше меня знаешь, где её искать. Ты путешествовала по линии времени Доктора. — Ривер открыла свою тёмно-синюю книгу, пробежала взглядом по страницам. 

— Знаю.

Мисси спрятала диск в карман и посмотрела на Ривер снова. От этой встречи она ждала чего угодно, но точно не этого. Интересно, все жены предают своих мужей или это только им с Доктором так везёт? 

Мисси собиралась задать ещё один вопрос, когда голограмма вдруг пропала. 

— Эй! Какого дьявола? Я не закончила. 

В Библиотеке было всё так же тихо. Мисси крутанулась на каблуках и направилась к выходу. Всё, что было нужно, она уже узнала. Можно было бы обойтись без подробностей. 

— Хоть бы сказала, как не сдохнуть от скуки, спасая её благоверного. 

— Научись играть на рояле. 

Мисси вздрогнула и оглянулась. Но вокруг не было никого, лишь пылинки, подгоняемые сквозняком, танцевали в лучах дневного света.

Конец 


End file.
